Curiosity
by Pages-Unfolding
Summary: Lucy is the Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Fiore and is living the perfect life. However, her life is suddenly thrown into turmoil and it's only through the help of her friends, and the Dragneel's son, that she can uncover the mystery of her Kingdom and stop a terrible evil that waits in the shadows. Multiple pairings though mostly NaLu :3
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Hey guys, this is my first story so sorry is it's sucky :) I came up with the story line a few months ago while watching Fairy Tail and haven't stopped since then. I hope to update regularly but hey, you never know.**

**Well enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing ****Hiro Mashima**), only the my ideas and love for the show.

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

**Levy P.O.V**

Lucy stands behind me, moaning at her reflection in the mirror. As she has been for the last half an hour. I can hear her grumbling about how her hair isn't sitting the way it is meant to. Cancer, her stylist and friend, simply nods. I sigh and look away from the window as I tuck my legs under me on the window seat. I look over at Juvia who sits on Lucy's bed. She smiles serenely back at me, playing with the hem of her dress. Nothing fazes Juvia really, she always seems to calm. Well, that is until a certain Fullbuster makes an appearance Juvia hasn't ever been able to keep her head when Gray, son of Lady Ur Milkovitch Fullbuster was around. I smile back at her and turn to Lucy. When I see her, my smile widens.

Her blonde hair is high on her head, piled up and curled into a messy bun. A few loose strands frame her soft face. A small silver tiara sits upon her head, glinting in the lights of the room. Her make-up is simple; a light dusting of blusher, a little eye-shadow, some mascara -causing her dark lashes to frame her chocolate brown eyes- and a hint of lip gloss, making her lips look fuller. Her eyes are wide and excited. Despite all her complaining, she really does love it when her parents have a ball or gala. It's an excuse for her to dress up and look nice.

"Thank you, Cancer," Lucy says, turning to the man behind her. His dark glasses flash in the sun streaming through the window. "You may go." She smiles lightly at him.

"Very well, Princess," Cancer reply, picking up his styling kit from the desk. He bows to us and smiles. "Enjoy the party girls and don't be late." He waves and is gone.

Lucy turns back to us and smiles, her eyes glinting. She know's we will have fun, we always do at her parents parties. I hear Juvia get up and come to stand beside me at the window, her dress rustling against the floor. I turn to look up at her and she smiles back, before turning to Lucy with a grin.

"Juvia think Lucy look lovely," she says, her blue eyes sparkling. I nod in agreement and smile at the blond in question.

"Thank you," Lucy says, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "You both look amazing too and you dresses an beautiful." I glance at Juvia and nod.

Juvia's oceanic eyes are rimmed with dark blue and her lashes dark with mascara. Her blue hair falls to her shoulders and is half tied up, curled and held in place by an ornate silver pin inlaid with sapphires. Her ball gown shimmers slightly, like water, when she moves due to the small diamonds sewn into the skirt and bodice. The ocean blue fabric, a few shades darker than her eyes, hugs her figure to the waist where is flares out, falling in a waterfall-like fashion to the floor ending at her silver heeled feet. She sees me looking and smiles.

"Juvia also thinks Levy looks beautiful," she states, smiling. However, her eyes suddenly take on a mischievous glint, making me gulp. "Juvia thinks Gajeel will be pleased." She smiles angelically at me.

I splutter for a minute, face crimson with embarrassment. My mind flickers to Iron Dragon momentarily before I jump up from the window seat, spluttering at the two girls in front of me, both of which have grins on their faces. Lucy stands right in front of me now, smiling. She put both hands on my shoulders ans guides me to the wall, where a floor length mirror with a gold frame hangs. She pushes me in front of it and laughs.

"Juvia has a point Levy," she says to me, bending to lean her head on my shoulder. "You look wonderful, any man in the room would be mad not to fall for you. Except Gray of course." She adds, seeing Juvia's face in the mirror.

I look at myself, really look at myself. My dress in two different shades of orange, a contrast to my vibrant blue locks. The bodice is a deep orange and tight, highlighting my small chest. It's materiel is embroidered with a pattern of vines in a deep orange thread. The skirt is lighter than the bodice, floating down to the grown from the orange ribbon tie around my waist. On my feet are a pair of dark orange heels, the same shade as the bodice of my dress. My make-up is much like Juvia and Lucy's. Light blush on my cheeks and dark mascara on my eyelashes, causing them to frame my brown eyes, which seem to sparkle. My hair is curled, hanging loosely at the side of my face, free from its usual bandanna I'm about to shout at both girl's about teasing me when the door opens suddenly and I jump. Gray's sister, Ultear walks in, black heels clicking on the floor.

Her black dress hugs her figure to her knees, where it flares out, giving her an almost mermaid-like appearance Despite the constricting design, she moves with ease and elegance. Her face is clear of make-up except her eyes, which are darkly lined, and her dark, ebony hair is up in high pony tail, curled at the ends. Her bangs hang free below a silvery head band, encrusted with jewels. She smiles when she sees us.

"You all look beautiful," Ultear exclaims, smiling at us. She then looks at myself and Juvia. "Shall we help Lucy with her dress." We both nod and I run into Lucy's closet, retrieving her dress.

She slips into it, as we help slide it up her body. The dress fits perfectly, tailored to fit Lucy's body in every way. It hugs her perfect figure, highlighting her ample chest and showing off her slim waist. The pale blue fabric goes well with her blonde hair and creamy skin. The corset bodice hugs in all the right places to her waist where it flares out, falling to the floor is a cascade of blue fabric. The back laces up with a thin, blue ribbon and the the bodice sparkles with tiny diamonds. A dress for a princess. Silently slipping her feet into the silvery heels Ultear picks out for her, she walk over to the mirror, eyes searching for some imperfection or flaw.

I glance and Juvia and Ultear, a bemused smile on my face, shaking my head. Ultear stares at Lucy, amusement in her smile, while Juvia turn to me, another serene smile on her face. I giggle and walk up behind Lucy, pulling her round to face me away from the mirror, shaking my head. There are many things I could say to her right now. I could to tell her I envy her long blonde locks and lovely figure, which I do. I could tell her she's going to be the most beautiful in the room tonight, which is totally true. I don't though. Instead I laugh, telling her she's being silly and, after a pause, she does too. She's knows, by me just saying that, I mean every other possible thing I could say to her. She's knows I'll tell her the truth. That's what best friends are for.

I pull her over to her bed, where Juvia and Ultear now sit. Lucy lounges beside Juvia in the mountain of cushions at the headrest, while I sit at the end of the bed with Ultear, our feet tucked under our skirts. We chat aimlessly, waiting for Mira-jane, the head maid in the palace and our friend, to call us. It's her job to make sure Lucy gets where she need to be and at the right time. I lean back on my hand, smiling to myself. Tonight we get to dance with anyone we chose and my mind flickers to a tall dark man before I shake my head and tune into the conversation.

"How's Lyon, Ultear?" Lucy is saying, looking at the older girl. "I haven't seen him since the last ball my parents held."

"Wasn't that two years ago?" I ask, tilting my head, trying to recall that party.

"Yes, I think it was," Ultear states, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. She smiles at Lucy. "My brother is fine, thank you for asking Princess. Still hung up on Juvia, as he has been for a while now." She grins at the bluenette across from me, who, to her credit, does not blush for once. She observes Ultear will cool indifference.

"Juvia has no interest in Lyon," murmurs Juvia, staring off into space and hooping a lock of blue hair behind her ear. "While Juvia thinks he is a nice boy, her heart will only ever belong to Gray."

We all look at her before laughing, Juvia herself joining in after a beat. This isn't news to us; everyone in the palace and surrounding area knows of Juvia's feeling towards Gray. The only person who doesn't know is the boy himself. Much to the frustration of his sister, who wants him to settle down. It is no use though, he's a thick as a brick wall. Yet, we all await the day when he notices the beautiful girl with ocean blue eyes across from me. He has to at some point, right? I'm about to ask Lucy about the ball when a soft knock sounds at the door and Mira's head appears around the corner.

"Time to go ladies," she chimes. Her white hair is not in its usual way. Instead of her bangs being held up, all of her soft locks are held in a messy bun, some strands falling to frame her petite face.

We all stand up and one by one file out of the room, Mira closing the door behind us. She smiles at out outfits and nods, as if mentally thanking the God's we look good. I smile lightly at her and pat her shoulder. Her job isn't easy and she's the best in the country. I watch Mira walk past Juvia and smile slyly at her. I shiver, getting the feeling she heard our conversation about Juvia and Gray. Mira is a notorious match maker and will do anything to see her favourite couples together.

Lisanna, Mira's younger sister, stands waiting for us, smiling brightly. It take only one guess to know why she is so happy. She came to work for Lucy and her family only a few years ago, after having worked for the Dragneel family for years. The Dragneel's are some what a mystery to most in Fiore, due to the fact that no one has met them, apart from the King and Lisanna. When Lisanna came to the palace, all she could talk about what Dragneel's oldest, Natsu, and how amazing he was. She calmed down after a while, stopped crying at the thought of him, but we got the idea. She iss in love with the boy, thought we're still unsure of how pure that love was or if it is just a crush. Tonight we will find out I guess.

Lisanna's happiness is due to the fact that the Dragneel's, for the first time since the birth of Natsu, are attending a royal ball. Lisanna has been smiling like a crazy person since she found out. I smile lightly at her and turn away, trying not to giggle. Her face has a little more make-up than usual and her normally straught, short hair is slightly curled. Trying to impress the boy I guess. We walk slowly down the hall, Lucy and Mira in front, talking animatedly together. Lisanna trails behind, lost in mushy thoughts of Natsu. I suppress a sigh. Tonight will sure be some night.

When we reach the stairs to the ball room, a deep red curtain hiding us from view, Mira tells us to wait. She disappears behind the curtain and I can hear her talking to someone on the other side. Moment later she returns, accompanied by Erza Scarlett, the royal army's only female and second in command. She smiles at the sight of us and nods to Mira, who leaves quietly. Erza turn to us and laughs at our confused looks.

"Mira has to go help in the kitchen," she tells us, brushing a lock of scarlett red hair behind her ear, "so I'll be announcing your arrival. Ultear will go first, followed by Juvia, then Levy and lastly, you Princess." She turns to smile at Lucy, who beams back. We all nod and she disappears behind the curtain again.

"Juvia cannot wait to see the Dragneel's," Juvia states. "Juvia heard they have a little girl and that she is very sweet."

"I heard that too," Ultear says, flicking her bangs out of her face. She then turns to Lisanna, who stands silently. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, Wendy is lovely," Lisanna says, smiling. "She's twelve now I think, though she was only eight when I last saw her. She's the sweetest person I've ever met." We all grin at her, looking forward to meeting this little girl.

"Ready ladies," Erza's voice floats from a crack in the curtain. We let her know that we are and she announces us. Her voice resonates through the hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Lady Ultear Milkovitch." Ultear smiles and walks behind the curtain "Lady Juvia Loxar."Juvia follows after Ultear, her blue eyes bright. Moment later I follow as Erza says my name. "Lady Levy McGarden."

I walk out form behind the curtain, a smile on my face. Slowly I walk down the stairs to the main floor of the ballroom, taking in the magnificent room. Each window had elegant red curtain draped acorss is and crystal chandeliers hand from the ceiling. Everyone is dressed beautifully, including those of the army; dressed in their formal uniforms. My eyes momentarily find Gajeel, dressed in his army uniform. His deep red eyes are wide as he looks at me and I feel a blush speep onto my cheeks. I jerk my head away and finish my walk down, coming to stand beside Ultear and Juvia. I turn and face the stairs again, waiting for Lucy.

"And now, finally," Erza says, her voice proud and her eyes shining, "I present, Princess Lucy Heartfelia, our beautiful and loved Princess." Lucy emerges from behind the curtain and the room goes wild. Men shout proclamations of love while women sigh in envy. I laugh and clap, watching proudly as my best friend makes her way down towards me. I glance sideways at the King and Queen; both have proud smiles on their faces. Lucy is a replica of her Mother, Queen Layla; the same kind brown eyes, beautiful smile and lovely blonde hair. Her father, King Jude, did not give much to hi daughter, only her protective nature and love for her subjects. His hair, though blonde, is a few shades darker than his daughters golden tone and his eyes are a deep brown colour, much darker than Lucy's. His face is adorned with a thick mustache, which twitches as he smiles.

I look back at Lucy as she reaches the last step. She smiles brightly at me and makes her way over to the throne area where her parents sit. Layla stands as her daughter approaches and hugs her lightly, smiling all the while. Jude places a hand on his daughter shoulder when they break apart, smiling at her. Lucy sits down as her father turns to address the crowd, his arms wide and inviting. I glance again at Gajeel, who is now staring at the King. I shake my head and smile. I always seem to let my friends words get to me. Me liking Gajeel? Totally absurd and untrue.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)**

**I guess it's not very exciting now but it will be, I hope :)**

**Thanks for reading guys and see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Ball

**Hey guys, I'm back. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and here's the next one. I promise the story will pick up, I'm just working on characterization and setting right now.**

**Okay, so I've totally gone against Lucy's dad being the bad guy in this, pruly because her mom isn't dead and I feel that's the whole reason behind her dad's anger.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing ****Hiro Mashima**), only the my ideas and love for the show.

**Chapter 2- The Ball**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," my father booms, a smile plastered onto his face, "it give me joy to see you all in front of me. This party marks a momentous occasion. My daughters eighteenth birthday." The crowd goes wild and I smile brightly along with my mother.

"As you know in our kingdom, we do not force marriage on our children," Father continues. "And I do not intend to start. However, I do say one thing. Any of you find gentlemen are free to pursue my daughter but if she rebuffs you, do not try again. I have an army you know." I groan as the crowd laughs along with my father. "Let the dance begin."

He turns and sits on his throne between me and my mother, smiling at me the whole time. I scowl playfully back before laughing. Typical of him to turn my coming of age into a joke. Someone clears their throat in front of me and I turn to see Lyon Basta Fullbuster standing in front of me. He's actually Gray and Ultear's cousin but was adopted my Lady Ur when her sister, Lady Basta, her her husband died. Lyon was only 3 and he took up the second name Fullbuster, though kept his true name as well.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance, Princess?" he asks, smiling at me, hand outstretched. I smile and nod, standing up with the aid of his proffered hand.

We glide onto the dance floor and begin a slow, steady waltz around, following the flow of the crowd. I glance to my left and see a beaming Juvia in the arms of Gray. A little further away from them is Levy, her face bright red as she dances with Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel came to work in the army a few years ago and is somewhat a mystery to us. He was the captain of the army of the Kingdom of Lotus, Fiore's sworn enemy and yet, suddenly switched sides. At first I was suspicious but he has proven time and time again to be loyal to us.

"How have you been, Lyon?" I ask, turning my head to face him. He smiles back at me, his white hair shining in the light of the chandeliers.

"Good, Princess. Thank you for asking," he reply's, his voice smooth and velvety He always did have a way with words. Even when we where kids, he could get people to do what he wanted with a few choice sentences and a dazzling smile. "Yourself?"

"I'm good," I mumble. I now remember why I haven't talked to Lyon in a while. His constant attention seeking personality makes it hard to talk to him like a normal person.  
"That is excellent to hear, Princess." He beams at me and I smile slightly back before focusing my attention on the dance. I see Levy smile sympathetically at me and I shoot her a grimace back.

Luckily for me Lyon does not ask for a second dance when the music stops and I am grateful. One dance is painful enough. He is taken to dance with Ultear, who has just left Jellal Fernandez. Jellal is another mystery in our army. He used to be a criminal, back when he was younger but turned over a new leaf when he reunited with Erza, his childhood friend. I've never heard the story about how they met, or why he changed his life because of her; all I know is it's a happy story. And Erza blushes every time he's mentioned or in the same room as her. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to face Gray.

"Care to dance, oh esteemed Princess," Gray mocks, grinning. I've known Gray my whole life, he's practically my brother.

"It would be my pleasure, My Lord," I laugh, taking his arm. I glance around for Juvia, to find her already looking back, She squints slightly before smiling. She knows I would never hurt her- I hope. I notice her partner is Gajeel, so I look for Levy, finding her not far off, sitting at a table. Her head is buried in a book, as usual. I sigh and turn back to Gray.

"Typical Levy, eh?" he says, moving to the song and towing me with him. I laugh and nod, finding the beat easily. "Never without some form of book. I thought she's be dancing with Jellal. She usually dances with everyone at these things."

"Come to think of it, where is Jellal?" I ask, turning my head from side to side, trying to find the blue haired man. I spot him, leaning against the far wall, staring into the crowd. I fallow his gaze and laugh. Erza stands with Makarov Dreyar, the army's Head Commander, and Gildarts Clive, second in command. I never did understand why my father had two second in command's for his army. I guess they are both on the same level or something.

"Found him," I laugh, nodding my head to the man I was looking for. Gray looks to and cracks up, seeing where he is looking.

"When are they ever going to realise they like each other?" Gray laughs and I join in. When the music stops, we break apart and smile at each other.

**Layla P.O.V**

"She's beautiful," Jude says to me, my hand clasped in his. "Your exact image." I nod, my eyes never leaving my daughter.

I watch as she laughs with her friends, he brown eyes, exactly like mine, lighting up when Gray makes a joke or Levy says something smart. I have never seen her more alive that when she is surrounded by her friends. I'll never have to worry about her, because I know she will always have them to protect her. I smile and turn to my husband.

"The Dragneel's are late," I state, my head tilting. "I do wish they would hurry, I haven't seen Grandine in so long and I wish to meet her daughter."

"Yes, as do I, my dear," Jude says, turning to the door. "They had better hurry, otherwise they will miss the feast. And Igneel does like his food." We both laugh, remembering our younger days with Lord and Lady Dragneel.

"Do not worry, they will be here soon," I say, tracing my fingers over his hand. He smiles down at me and I smile back, happy.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Gray, don't be such an idiot," I laugh, looking at my raven haired friend. "Why would you want to try and freeze an ocean?"

"I don't know," Gray retorts, pouting. He then mumbles, "well I though its sounded cool." He stands with his arms crossed, pouting, with his eyes narrowed. I giggle, covering my mouth with my hand.

"You are such a dunce," Gajeel laughs, popping a sandwich in his mouth whole.

"Gross!" Levy yelps, laughing. I laugh to, happy to see she's having fun.

"This party is beginning to tire me," Lyon states from his seat next to us. "Juvia' do you wish to accompany me to the gardens?" He stands up and turns to the bluenette next to me.

"Juvia will have to say no, Lyon," said girl murmurs "Juvia is quite happy here." She stares off into space, not noticing the hurt look from Lyon or the calculating on from Gray.

"How about a dance then?" Before Juvia can answer him however, the music stops and the doors to the hall open revealing four people, accompanied by Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson and a member of our army. The Dragneel's have arrived.

**Well that's chapter two done. Updated faster than I thought I would. What did you think? Review please, it helps me figure out where I'm going wrong.**

**I love you guys that have followed and favourited the story, makes me feel like this is worth while. So thank you guys.**

**Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3- That First Sighting

**Hey guys, I'm back :)**  
**I am so happy to be getting such good feedback on my stories and I am happy to let you guys know I am working on a one-shot (Nalu of course), which should be done soon.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 3**

**That First Sighting**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I tug at my collar not used to the almost chocking nature of an actual shirt. Usually I walk around wearing either a vest or nothing. I've decided I hate shirt's, all in the space of a second. They are far too warm, especially under these lights (chandeliers, really?), and constricting.

I glare at my father, annoyed when he simply smiles at me. Wendy, my sister giggles. I have to admit (though I will punch you if you say it out loud , she looks cute. Her dress is dark pink (mauve maybe? I don't know) with a deep purple ribbon around her waist and a thin noodle-like straps. On her tiny feet she wears pink strappy shoes (what are they called again? she did tell me). I thought they where totally ridiculous for the weather outside but not, under these lights, I get why she wore them and not her usual flat shoes which cover her whole foot.

"Welcome to the Heartfelia Palace," a rough voice says. I finally look at the man who opened the door to us. Dark, spiky blonde hair and a scar running across his right eye, he stars at us. "My name is Laxus Dreyar, I'll show you to the ballroom." With that he turns and stalks away, expecting us to follow. Not very patient I guess.

We trail after him, my parents staring around in awe, bring up old memories of this place. I have none. I've never been to the palace, or met the royal family. Not even the princess and she's meant to be my age. I look down at Wendy, who walks with a bounce. Neither has she to be honest. We don't get out much, that's for sure. We reach a pair of large, ornate doors and Laxus pushes them open.

All sound in the room through the doors stops, the music petering out into nothing. Thousands of faces turn towards us and I hide behind my father, suddenly shy. Wendy grips my hand, her small face, framed by her, now curly, deep blue hair, grows anxious. I squeeze her hand and brush a lock of stray hair out of her face, grinning a toothy grin at her. A woman, only a few years older than me, comes to the door and turns to the crowd.

"May I present, the Lord and Lady Dragneel," she proclaims, her tone commanding. "Along with their son and daughter." The crowd claps, some smiling and some curious.

I see a group of teenagers, not far from the throne, looking at us. They are all about my age. From the small blue haired girl in orange to the tall black haired man in army uniform. Among them is, I think, the princess (I really need to get out more), her blonde hair shining in the light in the room. I glance over at the Queen and nod to myself. Definitely the Princess. The look like the same person. I then realise the Royal family are walking towards us and freeze. I hadn't exactly thought this part through. I don't know how to act around royalty. I grew up in a forest practically Give a guy a break.

They stop on front of us and it's as if the room is holding it's breathe. I look down at my shoes (black dress shoes my mother made me put on. Ugh!) and hold my breathe too. I almost jump a foot in the air when a loud, booming laugh echoes through the hall. I look up just in time to see my father and the King embrace. I blink at them, confused.

"Igneel, my friend, it is good to see you," the King booms, a jovial smile on his face. I notice my mother is also hugging the Queen. The King looks at me and Wendy next, smiling. "These must be your children." He beams down at us and I smile back.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, your Highness," I say, bowing. I then gesture to Wendy, who curtsy's "This is my sister, Wendy Marvel Dragneel. It is an honor." Wendy nods furiously along with me.

"It is a pleasure, children," the King says, "and please, call me Jude. Your father does" He turn to my mother then and grins. "Grandine, as lovely as ever I see." My mother simply laughs and flutters her hand at him.

"I've never seen my father this happy," a soft voice say beside me and I whip round. Standing beside me is the Princess, he eyes on our parents. A soft smile graces her lips, as she tilts her head. I stare, dumbstruck. She looks happily at me. "I'm Lucy, by the way. Lucy Heartfelia."

"Natsu Dragneel," I say, after a beat. I grin at her. "It's an honor to meet you." She giggles and I can't help but think how cute the sound is (ugh, I need help).

"It's an honor to meet you too," she says, still smiling. "I've always wanted to meet the Dragneel's, ever since Mother told me they had a son my age." I blush slightly at this.

"Oh, and Lisanna told me about you too." I look back at her when she says this. Lisanna? I haven;t seen her in years, I didn't know she came to the palace. Well, it makes sense, I guess. Her older brother and sister work here.

"How is she?" I ask, trying to be polite.

"Good," the Princess giggles. "She'll be happy to see you." Her chocolate brown eyes take on a mischievous glint and I stare at her in confusion. She sure is weird. "Come on and meet the mothers. They are from either the other noble families or friends from the castle."

She grabs my hand and drags me towards the group of teens I saw earlier Like I said, weird girl. We skid to a halt beside the others, who all look at me curiously. I recognize the crest on one of the boys jackets as being the Fullbuster crest. Guess he's a Fullbuster then.

"Guys, this is Natsu Dragneel," Lucy says, gesturing to me and going to stand beside the small, blue hair girl. "Natsu these are my friends. This is Levy McGarden, only child in the McGarden family." The blunette steps towards me.

"Hello," she says, her voice high and soft. She looks me up and down, smiling. "I can see what Lisanna was talking about." The tall, black haired man glares at this before stepping forward.

"Name's Gajeel Redfox," he states, still glaring. "Second Lieutenant in the Fiore army." She slips back into his place and fold his arms over his chest.

"Ignore Gajeeel, Natsu," Levy laughs. "He's always like this." Gajeel grunts in indignation, glowing at the small girl. I expect her to squeal in fright, but she simple sticker her tongue out at him and giggles.

"Back to the introductions I think," Lucy says. She points to the boy with the Fullbuster Crest, a girl with long black hair and a boy with short, white hair. "Gray, Ultear and Lyon Fullbuster. Lyon is their cousin but was adopted into the family when his family died. Ultear and Gray only share their Mother. Different fathers."

"Nice to meet you, Dragneel," the black haired boy -Gray I think- says. The other boy just grunts at me, choosing to stare off into the crowd. I nod at Gray, smiling a smile which he returns.

"Lyon, don't be rude," Ultear grumbles. Her brother (cousin?) just ignores her. She sighs and then turns to me. "It's good to finally meet you, Natsu. My mother has spoken highly of you family." I grin at her. Lucy clears her throat, regaining my attention.

"And this is Juvia Loxar," she says, pointing to a petite blue hair girl with pale skin. The girl looks serenely back at me, a half smile of her pale lips. "Of the Loxar family."

"Juvia is happy to finally meet you, Natsu," she says, her voice breezy and light. She kind of creepy me out. I smile at her and she smiles back; her smile fuller than before.

"It's nice to meet you all," I say. A throat being cleared behind me causes me to turn round. I am greeted by the sight of The Queen, Wendy and my Mother.

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu seems nice. A little dense but nice. I watch him as he interacts with my friends, happy to see them take a liking to him. Even Gajeel, though he would loathe to admit it to anyone. I suppress a giggle as I was said man glance at Levy every know and then. He's such an idiot, he should just tell her.

I take a moment to look at Natsu. His hair is pink (strange colour for a guy) and spikes in every directon possible. His eyes are deep green and slightly slanted, like that of a dragons. He has a toothy grin, which shows of fangs (again, weird) and he admits a friendly aura. He is dressed in simple black suit trousers, a black wait coat with red lining and a white shirt. His tie is red as well and he wears black dress shoes which shine slightly in the light of the room.

He's quite hansom I think. The I shake my head. Get a grip Lucy, you don't even know they guy. Even so, I can see what Lisanna meant when she said you can't help but like him.

I glance around when I hear my mother clear her throat. She stand with Grandine Dragneel and her daughter, who's so cute I want to die. I smile at the little girl who smiles shyly back, hiding behind her mother.

"Lucy, this is Wendy Dragneel," Mother says, smiling at the little girl too. "Would you be a dear and look after her." I nod, holding my hand out to said little girl.

She stares at my hand and then at my face, before slowly taking my hand. Her small fingers curl around mine and she steps towards me, biting her lip. She's so cute!

"Hello, Wendy," I say, bending down slightly to her level. "I'm Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Princess," Wendy says, her voice shy yet clear. I grin at her and squeeze her hand before introducing her to the others. She immediately takes to Levy and the two sit down, engrossed in a conversation about books.

The music fires up again and everyone disappears Gajeel goes to sit by Levy; Juvia and Gray go to dance with each other; Ultear goes to talk to Jellal and Erza; Lyon to find his Mother, probably to go home. I glance at Wendy and have an idea. I tug at her hand, leading her towards a group of servants and army members. I spot the person I'm looking for among the crowd.

"Romeo!" I shout. The boy looks up and grins at me, abandoning his father and coming to join me. I gesture to Wendy. "This is Wendy, the Dragneel's daughter. I think she's the same age as you. I thought you would get along." Romeo looks ate Wendy and grins.

"Hey, Wendy," he says, stepping closer. "Name's Romeo. Would you like to dance?" Wendy nods shyly and the two walk onto the dance floor. Romeo taking the lead.

"That was nice of you," Natsu says from beside me. I jump, having not heard him follow us. "I was scared she would have anyone her age. Who is he anyway?"

"Romeo Conbolt," I reply, watching the young couple. "Son of Macao Conbolt, a member of the army and a friend of my Fathers."

"He seem's nice," Natsu says. The he grins. "Care to dance?" I nod and take his outstretched hand. "I warn you I have not done this in ages." I simply giggle, placing my other hand onto his shoulder while he places his on my waist,

We begin a steady waltz around the room and I laugh. "Your not that bad!"

"I guess not," he laughs with me, though he keeps his concentration on his feet. I take in the happiness of the moment, not realizing it was about to be extinguished.

**Well how was the ending? Big things to come people, let me just say that :D**

**Hope those who where wanting another chapter are happy and like this. Thank you guys :)**

**Till the next chapter guys :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Bittersweet Endings

**Hey guy's I'm back again. Off sick from school which is not so good for my education but good for this story. So why is Lucy about to be sad? Just read to find out.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 4**  
**Bittersweet Endings**

**Juvia P.O.V**

When Queen Layla collapsed Juvia doesn't think anyone knew what was going on. Not even Juvia knew what was going on. For the first time Juvia felt panic. She had not seen the Queen look so frail, she was always so bright and full of life. The only sound Juvia heard was Lucy's scream and her crying, yet Juvia could do nothing to help her. All Juvia could do was look on, while Gray wrapped his arms around her and let her lean on him. At any other moment Juvia would have been happy, but now she could only taste fear.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I heard the music stop. I glanced up at the band, confused as to why they cut the music short. I was having fun and Natsu wasn't a bad dancer. I was about to shout when I saw the face of our pianist, Evergreen. Her eyes, behind her glasses, are wide and staring. I follow her gaze and almost faint.

My mother -my strong, happy, cheerful Mother- lies sprawled on the throne podium, her blond hair falling from its tight bun. My Father leans over her, hand on her forehead, her chest, her pulse. He turns to look at me shocked and I realise I have screamed. I've never screamed in my life. I push away from Natsu and run, flinging myself down beside her. I grab her hand and sob, noticing how cold she is. She looks so peaceful, her eyes closed and her breathing soft, you would think she had simply fallen asleep.

The next few hours are a blur of tears and hugs. My Mother was brought in the infirmary, seen to by Dr. Porlyusica, our grumpy but kind doctor. Now I sit by her bedside, Levy's arm around me and Juvia's clutched in mine. Natsu and Gray stand at the end of my Mother's bed, arms crossed and head's down. I stare blankly at the wall. Nothing could have prepared me for what Porlyusica told me.

**_Flashback_**

_"I'm sorry, Your Highness, Princess," Porlyusica says, her tone soft. "There is nothing I can do. She has been touched by dark magic."_

_I sob, unable to control my emotions. Father wraps an arm around me and I bury my face in his shirt. He doesn't seem to care that I'm crying on silk, like he usually would. His shirt will have to be thrown away but he is to distracted to care._

_"Are you positive, Porlyusica? Your skills are unparalleled," Fathers says, squeezing me slightly._

_"I am, you Highness," she reply s her voice catching. Everyone loves my Mother. "We can make her comfortable but only for a few days. She will pass on then." She gives us a final smile and walks away, disappearing into her office._

_I broke down then, falling to my knees and sobbing into my hands._

**_Flashback end_**

"Lucy?" Levy says beside me. I shake my head and look at her, ridding myself of that memory. "Please, you have to eat." She nod to the door and I turn to see Lisanna and Mira with trays of food. I simply nod and they enter.

I can't help that, while she still looks sad, Lisanna has a certain skip in her step. She takes her tray to the boys, smiling brightly at Natsu, and I suppress the urge to hit her. She doesn't even seem to care Mother is dying, just that she gets to see Natsu.

Mira places her tray on the table next to my Mothers bed and hugs me. I can tell she's putting all her unsaid thoughts and feelings into the hug, and I clutch her, burying my face in her neck. Mira has always been like an older sister to me and she has always been there to help me through anything.

"Keep strong, Lucy," she whispers. "Keep strong." With that she straightens and walks away, after tugging her sister away from a bemused Natsu. Levy hand me a bowl of soup and a spoon, telling m to eat. I do, taking slow, calculated bites, will watching my Mother. How am I going to live without her?

**Levy P.O.V**

I've never seen Lucy so broken. It hurts me so much to see her normally bright chocolate colored eyes so dull and lifeless. It's as if she's no longer there. Her body now just a husk. An imitation of it's once cheerful self. I can only hold her and pray that she comes back. I wouldn't be able to live if my best friend suddenly disappeared. She means so much to me. To the Kingdom.

We all need her.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I haven't known Lucy for very long; only a few hours, but I know she's not a mean or spiteful girl. She's got a big heart and will always be nice to those around her. So to see her this broken, it hurts. She was so warm and happy only a few hours ago. This change scares me. Levy and Juvia whisper to her before standing up. The nod to me and Gray before exiting the infirmary.

I glance at the raven hair boy, his blue tie now gone and his white shirt crumpled. His hair sticks up in tufts about his head and his dark eyes are have a dead look about them. He looks at me for only a moment before walking over to take Juvia's empty seat and placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. I follow, taking up Levy's seat.

"Come on, Lucy. Queen Layla wouldn't want you to be sad," Gray murmurs to her. Lucy look at him and half smiles.

"Your right, Gray," she whispers, her voice slightly horse. "She wouldn't. But what am I going to do without her? I love her so much."

"Luce," I say, not noticing the nickname I've suddenly given her. "You have us, your friends. And your Father. We'll be there for you if you need us." Before I even blink she's flung her arms around me, sobbing thank you into my shirt. After a slight hesitation, I place my arms around her, pulling her tightly against me. "It will be okay. We will look after you." I look at Gray who nods.

I don't know how long we sit like that; Lucy sobbing into my chest and Gray looking on, but it feels like an eternity. I may not know this girl well but I know I have made a friend for life.

**_Layla P.O.V_**

_I'm slipping. I know I am. Voices float to me as if through a curtain, muffled and quiet. I can;t quite hear them. I move closer to the voices, determined to know what is happening. I freeze when I hear Lucy crying and a boy -Natsu maybe- speaking softly too her._

_I know I'm dying. I understood that the moment I opened my eyes in this bright white world. It's beautiful. I wonder if the after life will be too._

_I listen to my daughter calm down. I listen to Natsu promising her that he, and her friends, would be there for her. I smile. At least I know I have left her in good hands._

_"Good bye, my beautiful girl," I say, slipping further. "You will always be loved." I let go and everything is black._

**Not to sure about the ending. I wanted to make it sad but I have never been great at those type of things. Let me know if you liked it.**

**I find it hard writing from guy's P.O.V's, so let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. Chapters a bit shorter but I didn't want too drag it on. **

**I hate that I had to do this to Layla, I really love her, but it's an essential part of the story line. **

**Till next time guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5- A Mother's Love

**Hey guys, I'm back :) I'm so happy with all the positive feedback I'm getting for this story; it's these things that make my love writing. **

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thank you so much for all your reviews :) I know, Lisanna annoys me too and I'm writing the story. I like her in the anime but she had to be annoying for this story to work.**

**MrPotatoChips: I shed a tear writing it :( I hate doing this to my characters but it's what the plot needs so it has to be done, plus all the best stories are sad. Natsu and Lucy are soo cute together, I know! I love their chemistry in the anime! ^^**

**blackballistae and AdelaideChrome: Thank you so much and I hope you like this new chapter :)**

**Rose Tiger: I know, again I hate doing this to her but its for the good of the story :(**

**You guys are all amazing and I love you all. Also to the reviewers of my last chapters, thank you thank you thank you :) **

**Now on with the story I guess! **

**Chapter 5**

**A Mother's Love**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I'm totally positive I'm dreaming. There was a couple of things that made that obvious to me. The first was that I'm standing in a field. Sure that sounds normal, but this field is not like any in Fiore. It stretches on for miles, seeming to have no end, and meeting the sky at the horizon. Still sounds normal? Well how bout this then. The sky is not blue. It's a shade of purple I have never seen before, with violet swirling clouds and no sun, yet light streams from somewhere I can't see. The other point is that my mother stands before me.

She's dressed in a pale gown; it hugs her figure and falls to the ground in a cascade of white and cream. Her blonde hair, always to neat and proper, hangs loosely at the sides of her face. Her brown eyes survey me with a sad tenderness and her lips form a half smile. I whimper, falling to my knees. I think back suddenly to a few hours ago, when disaster struck.

**_Flashback_**

_Mother went into a full coma about an hour ago; before that Porlyusica said she was only unconscious I didn't even know there was a difference but apparently there is. I can't decide which on is worse. If she where unconscious then she would wake up but then I would have to face the fact that I would loose her when she seemed to alive. In a coma, she could never wake up and pass away in her 'sleep'. I guess the latter is better. She won't have to wake up and be in pain. I hope it's better. For her at least._

_I'm still curled up against Natsu, tears running down my face. Gray's hand is clenched in mine and he rubs soothing circles on my palm with his thumb. Natsu whisper's word to me that I don't really hear but know that they are nice and that he is trying to comfort me. I'm about to say I'm fine when I cold hand seizes my heart._

_I jerk up and stare at my Mother. Her pale face is paler than it was and I cannot detect a hint of breathe on her chest. She's still. Too still. I fall off the chair and onto my knee beside her bed, grabbing her hand. The chill of her skins causes me to sob and a search her wrist of a pulse. I almost faint when I find none._

_Natsu is beside me in an instant, shouting at Gray to get Porlyusica. I don't even look up, I stare at my Mother's face, a hint of a smile apparent on her delicate and full lips. No. No no no no no! I hear people running into the room. Feel hands on my shoulders and arms, pulling me away, but I fight them. I claw my way back to my mother, throwing my self on the bed and sobbing uncontrollably into her stomach. She can't be gone. Porlyusica said days, not hours._

_Warm hand's encircle my waist, pulling my against their owner's chest. I hear voice, rough with emotion, whispering into my ear. I don't want their pity. I don't want their comport I wan;t my mother. I scream out in agony, pain ripping through my chest, leaving a hole in my heart, and everything goes black._

**_Flashback end_**

A soft hand caresses my hair and I look up, blinking through my tears. My mother -my beautiful, amazing mother- kneels beside me, tears falling from her bright brown eyes. I launch myself into her arms and she hold me there, crying both tears of joy and sadness. Why is my mind doing this to me? Isn't it enough I just lost her? Now, I will have to say goodbye all over again. After a moment she pulls away, grasping my shoulders.

"Lucy, you have to listen to me," she states, staring into my eyes, so much like hers. "We don't have much time and I can only speak to you for a few minutes." I squint at her, confused. This isn't like any dream I've ever had. It seems more urgent.

"Huh?" is my very eloquent reply.

"Lucy, you have to find the cure," Mother almost shouts, looking at me desperately "They are going to take your father next. He won't stop until the royal line is wiped out and the world plunged into darkness again. Just like in the war."

"Father? What do you mean? Who's going after him?" I babble, struck by the sudden twist in the dream. I didn't think I had this much imagination. "Weird dream I'm having." At this my mother groans in exasperation, something out of character for her. She's usually so patient.

"This is not a dream, Lucy," she shouts, throwing her hand up in defeat. "I managed to break through the barrier between the dream world and where I passed on to. Find the cure and save your father. You are our only hope, my sweet girl." As she says this, she begins to fade. I gasp and reach out, only to grab air.

"Go to the Drakan Forest," Mother's voice says, as she disappears. "There is a tree, with red leaves, that blooms all year. It's leaves will heal your Father, for he will fall ill. It will be dangerous but your friends will help. Be careful, Lucy." Her body vanishes, leaving behind nothing but a faint whisper.

"I love you, Lucy."

**Wendy P.O.V**

I've never seen Natsu this annoyed. I sit with Romeo (who's the nicest person I've ever met), watching my brother pace the floor of his room. Her pink hair stands up on end, even spikier than usual. I frown at him, taking in the dark patches under his eyes and his ever twitching fingers. He's stressed. I can't feel it. I hop up and grab his hand.

"Natsu," I say my tone commanding "Calm down, Lucy will be okay. She's just lost her mother, you have to understand that she will be fragile." Natsu blinks at me before frowning.

"When did you get so smart?" he says, his tone confused. I giggle and shrug, pulling him to sit on his bed beside Romeo and hopping onto his lap. His arms wrap around me automatically, like they always have, and I lean onto his shoulder.

"You need to sleep," I says, hugging him. "Your no good to Princess Lucy if you pass out, now are you." He shakes his head, falling back on the bed and taking me with him. I squeal and roll of, sticking my tongue out at him. He simply grins. Better, though he still looks sad.

This is the weirdest thing of all. Natsu is never sad, not even when his pet Lizard ran away. He just moped about but ended up cheerful again. I know the cause of his sadness, his worry. It's the Princess. She's effected my brother in a way I never thought possible. He's worried about her. The only other girl he's ever known was Lisanna, and even she only got the cheerful side of him. She never saw the soft, comforting side of him like I have. Or that Lucy has seen.

I motion to Romeo and we leave, telling my brother to get some sleep. I glance over the window, looking for Happy, Natsu's blue (odd colour I know) cat. I grab him and place him beside Natsu, who snakes an arm around the cat and secures him to his side.

I was wrong, there is another person that has seen Natsu's soft side. It;s the side he present to Happy all the time. Happy is the one thing Natsu would die for, me being second, and I understand that. I would die for Charles, my white cat, in a heart beat.

Stupid right? It's just a cat you may think. Your wrong though. We Dragneel form bonds with our pets that not even we understand I smile as I look at Natsu and Happy. Their more than wonder and pet, they are partners and friends. Nakama.


	6. Chapter 6- A Promise

**I'm sorry the last chapter and this chapter are so short. I wanted to write more but I didn't want it to drag on :/ **

**Hope you guys like this chapter :) **

**Chapter 6**

**A Promise**

**Levy P.O.V**

"Come on, Shrimp, you need to eat," Gajeel says, waving a plate of food on front of me. I glare are him and he back down, slumping back in his seat. I go back to gazing at the door of the dining hall, hoping to finally see Lucy.

She's been in her room for five days, ever since it was announced her mother, Queen Layla, was dead. Lucy had been unconscious for two of those five days. The other three she spent in bed, not speaking to anyone and barley eating. I was beginning to worry about her health, both mental and physical. Gajeel was worrying too, though he would never show it. He liked Lucy, he just didn't want anyone to know. I glance up at the renowned Iron Dragon, taking in his red eyes and black mane of hair. He stares off into the distance, lost in thought.

The click of the door makes me wip round. I sigh when Natsu Dragneel walks in, his hair a mess of pink tufts. He smiles slightly at us, though it doesn't reach his eyes. Gajeel nods, his eyes scanning the young Dragneel. He seems concerned about the younger mans well being, which startles me. Gajeel never seems to show concern for anyone. He only even showed concern that one time when a wild horse almost killed me. He protected me and made sure I was safe, almost getting himself killed in the process. Whatever his background, I know he'll always be loyal.

"You okay, Pinky?" said man asks Natsu. All the gets is a grunt in reply as the addressed boy flops onto a seat and looks at me questioningly. I know what he's asking and shake my head. I haven't seen Lucy anymore than he has.

We are joined shortly by Gray, Ultear and Lyon. Gray looks almost as bad as Natsu. I can understand. Both where present when the Queen died and I don't think will ever go away. Ultear looks like she's holding back tears and Lyon looks more aloof than normal, his face devoid of all emotion. We sit in silence until the door opening once again causes all to look around and gape.

Lucy stand in the doorway, her arm around Wendy Dragneel.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy isn't doing well, I can tell that just from her appearance She is dressed in a simply designed powder blue gown, he blonde lock loose and free. Under her eyes are dark circles, even worse than my own, which stand out like bruises against her pale skin. No hint of colour graces her cheeks and her lips are cracked from her biting them. I feel a stab in my chest as I survey her.

Wendy leads her over to the now silent table, helping her into her seat and telling her to wait there while she gets food. She skips over to the food table while Lucy stares at her lap, seeming so out of place in the big room. I act on instinct and move to sit beside her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She jumps and looks up at me, her once bright brown eyes flat and staring. I smile brightly at her and she blinks back at me.

"Hey, Luce, we missed you," I say. Her eyes flicker and I see a small hint of colour on her cheeks. I grin as a smile spreads on her lips.

"Hey, Natsu," she croaks. Obviously she hasn't talked in a while. Not since she cried herself to unconsciousness that day.

"Here you go, Lucy," Wendy chirps, placing a plate stacked with food in front of said girl. Lucy stares at it for just a moment before digging in. I grin and grab my plate, finishing my pancakes and bacon quickly. Once we're both done I smile at her again. "Want to go for a walk?" I feel a slight sinking sensation when she declines.

"I can't," she says, suddenly serious. "I have to see my Father. There's is something I need to do and I might need all of your help." She turns so she is looking at the group as a whole.

We all stare at her, confused. Not a day ago she was in bed, refusing to talk to all of us, and now she wants her help. I shake my head and grin at her, noting the other do the same.

"Whatever you need Lucy, we will be there," I state, grinning from ear to ear.

"No question's asked," Gray chimes in.

"We will always be there for you," Levy says too, smiling at her best friend. The others nod and smile.

"Good," Lucy says, smiling. "Because this could be a matter of life and death."

What?!

**Normal P.O.V**

Dark mist swirls out of the cave, caressing the girls skirts. She shivers, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The ploughs on, stepping into the cave, her wide eyes scanning the darkness.

"Well? What news?" a deep, rumbling voice says from the back of the cave. The girl squeaks and steps back.

"Hush, Acnologia," another voice chimes in, this one softer and younger. "Patience my pet. Well, girl?"

"The Queen's death has hit Lucy horribly," she reply, taking a deep breathe. "She has not left her room in days."

"And the King?"

"He is beginning to weaken, soon you magic will take effect," the girl breathlessly says, clutching at her hands. "Do we need to harm Lucy?" A roar fills the cave, causing her to tremble in fear.

"Is this not what you wanted?" the rough voice screams. "The Princess out of the way? You must be careful girl or you'll end up like your beloved Queen. Dead as a door nail." Manic laughter fills the small space and the girl whimpers in terror.

"Go now!" the other voice says. "And remember your place!"

The girl bolts from the cave, manic laughter following her like a plague. She had to do better. She's get what she wanted in the end. Right?

**Well how was that? Who is the mystery girl? Why does she want Lucy gone?**

**Find out next time :) And let me know by reviewing or just message me :) **


	7. Chapter 7- Nakama

**And here is chapter 7 :) I wanna make a promise to you guys right now that I will not stop writing this story until it is complete :)**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, you are all really sweet :) Check out my one-shot that I just uploaded and tell me if it's any good.**

**This chapter is a bit slow but it had to be in here, so sorry for that in advance. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 7**

**Nakama**

**Natsu P.O.V**

"No, Lucy!" the Kings voice blusters from behind the large, ornate doors. "You are not going on some elaborate quest because of some dream!"

"Father, please!" Lucy voice, equally as annoyed as the King's, reaches us, where we stand in the hall outside his study. "You have to listen to me. It's the only way to save you and our kingdom."

It's been going like this for the last hour or so, but neither seem to want to reconsider their position. Lucy told us the whole story about the dream and the cure. She expected us to laugh, to think she was going crazy, but we didn't. We promised out help and we intend to keep that promise. I intend to keep that promise.

I glance over at the other's. Gajeel and Levy seem to be locked in a furious debate, though I have no clue what it is about. Ultear and Lyon lounge against the wall, their eyes downcast. Juvia sits at the window, staring out into the giant, blue sky. Mira-Jane stand with her brother, Elfman, just a few paces away, hand crossed in front of them. Gray stand with Erza Scarlet the army's only female (I will never admit this out loud but she scares me a little) and Jellal Fernandes. Lisanna stands beside me.

I would be happy to see her, I guess, under normal circumstances. She's been trying to get me to talk since we got to the King's study but I remain silent. I don't know why but she's annoying me more than she ever has in my life. Even when we where younger, I could at least tolerate her. No she just bugs me.

"Come on Natsu," she whines. "Take a walk in the rose garden with me!" I shake my head a she frowns. "Come on, why do you even care about the Princess, you don't know her!"

At this I look up and glare. I care because Lucy is one of the nicest people I've ever met. She's funny, smart and kind. I can't say that to Lisanna though, it sounds girly. So I simply stare at her in exasperation, shaking my head and causing tufts of pink to fall in my eyes. I feel something curl around my leg and smile when I see Happy, twisting is way around my right leg. I bend and pick him up.

"Happy, I told you to stay in your room," I tell him, placing him on my shoulder. The one furthest from Lisanna. Happy just meows and head butts my cheek. I grin at him. That's when I notice everything has gone quiet in the next room.

I exchange a glance with Gray, then look at the door. We wait with baited breathe, ready for another outburst from the King. Instead the door clicks open to reveal Lucy, her head held high. She nods to us and smiles slightly. I grin, knowing she won the argument.

"He'll give us five days," she says, motioning for us to follower her down the hallway. "I've already procured a map and order the necessary provisions." At this she gets blank stares.

"Juvia did not think Lucy had the time to do that," Juvia says. I really need to find out why she speaks like that. It's weird. "Juvia though Lucy had been in bed for the last five days." Lucy turns and grins.

"I was in bed, but that doesn't mean I wasn't being productive." Lucy turns a corner and leads us to her room. She opens the door, which clicks softly, and motions for us to enter first. "I've been busy since I woke up on the third day."

I don't answer, I'm to busy inspecting her room. It's not pink, which I was convinced it would be. Instead the furnishings are gold and cream, glowing in the early morning light. One wall is taken up mostly by three giant windows, with soft cream drapes hanging from their sides. At another, a giant bed, that looks amazingly soft, sits. Beside the bed on one side is a dresser, complete with mirror and too many products for me to even comprehend, and on the other side a set of double doors. On the wall with the door we just came through on it is also a giant floor length mirror and multiple paintings. The last wall amazes me. It is covered in bookcases, all filled to the brim with books of every colour and size. It hurts my head just looking at them.

"Natsu, you okay?" Gray asks me as he walks by. "You look like your hurting yourself."

"How could anyone read that many book!?" I blurt out. Lucy laugh and so does Levy, while the rest shake your heads.

"You get used to it," Gajeel grumbles. He motions to Levy and Lucy. "These to read like there's no tomorrow. I dare you to find a book in the five kingdoms that they haven't read." Again, the girls laugh.

"What can we say," Levy giggles. "Reading is an amazing hobby." I stare blankly at her, along with most of the other guys. Jellal is the only one who doesn't look dubious.

"Right, then. Time to get to work," Lucy says and we all turn to her.

**Erza P.O.V**

We stand shivering in the morning light. Yesterday, Lucy explained the plan to us. Last night we packed what we needed and chose those who where joining us. The group consists of a total of ten people: The Princess, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, Lisanna, Elfman and myself. The King was adamant that at least three of the Royal Army went with his daughter, so Lucy chose four.

I pull my pack tighter around my shoulders, blowing a stray strand of crimson hair out of my eyes. Jellal stands beside me, his posture relaxed and easy, chatting animatedly to Gray. I watch him carefully, making sure he does not catch me. He's grown so much since we where children, though his bright blue hair and strange, red tattoo remain unchanged.

"Is everyone here?" Lucy asks and I turn to her. She descends the stair case from the main caslt doors, still elegant even is black, tight trousers; a long sleeved, white shirt; a cropped black jacket and black riding boots. Around her neck is a large, white scarf I've never seen. I'm certain she's wearing her charm necklace, the one with the key on it. She never has it off.

We all nod and she smiles, looking at each of us. She still looks tired, which makes me wonder if she's up for this long journey. She seems intent of doing this and I would not be a good friend if I didn't let her. This is something she needs to do and I won't stop her until she does. We turn and head towards our carriages. I hear a bickering behind me a turn towards the sound, my foot hovering on the steps of my carriage which I will share with Lucy and Natsu. I grin when I see the commotion. Looks like those to are getting on well.

Lucy P.O.V

"Natsu, we are not walking to Hargeon Town!" I say, glaring at my pink haired friend. "It's too far and I refuse to do it!"

"But, Luce," he whines. I soften slightly at the nickname.

"Natsu, we need to get carriages," I say softly, placing my hand on his shoulder. "We need to reach Drakan Forest as fast as possible. My Father's life depends on it." I smile when he nods and grab his hand, dragging him to our carriage. Erza sits inside, waiting.

"In you get, Natsu," she says, smiling at him. I have a funny feeling she heard the whole thing. I slip inside after him, leaning over to close the door. I pause when someone calls my name. Glancing up I see Mira running towards me.

"Take this," she pant's, handing me a small box. "It's a lacrima ball which will let you keep in touch with us back home." I smile and hug her, thanking her. "Go on, get going!" She waves and we suddenly move off. I stare out of the window, my hand running along the ornate box now in my possession.

"Um, Lucy?" I hear Erza say. I turn to face her and freeze. Natsu hangs limply out of the window, his face a horrible shade of green. I groan. So this is why he was refusing to go in this carriage. He has motion sickness.

"This is going to be a long ride," I grumble, as Erza grabs the green boy and knocks him out, laying him on the floor between out feet. She nods and glares at him, while I giggle.

I turn back to the window. Don't worry Mother, I think, I'll save Father. Don't you worry.

**Normal P.O.V**

_"She seem's in good hands, Layla," a soft, feminine voice says to the former Queen who nods._

_"Yes, she does," Layla murmurs, turning to the source of the voice. Beside her is a tall woman, with flowing blonde hair and deep, aqua eyes. "I've never seen a group of teenagers so loyal to each other in every way. You daughter included."_

_"If only she would see the light," the woman says. "She could be so much like her sister if she tried."_

_"Ah, but Roxanne," The Queen says, placing a hand on her friend shoulder, "she needs to find herself, not follow her sister. She'll come around eventually. Just you wait and see."_

_Roxanne nods and smiles, seeming to find this idea much happier. She worried about her children. She left them so suddenly, not even two years after their she could only watch as they went through their lives. "Your right, Layla. All I have to do is hope."_

_The two woman turned away from the pool which showed their children. Layla smiles. Yes, those children where loyal to her daughter and they would be forever. Nakama was the word Lucy had often used and now Layla could see why. Lucy had found herself friends for life._

**And there you go :) I hope you enjoyed and please review :)**

**Till next time guys :) **


	8. Chapter 8 - Stories From the Road

**Hey guys :) So here's chapter 8 :) It's a sort of extra's chapter I guess; it's a break from the main story in a way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 8**  
**Stories from the road**

**Gray P.O.V**

"I can't believe you brought your cat!" I yell, jabbing my finger into Natsu's chest.

"I didn't!" the accused boy shouts back. "He stowed away in my pack!" I groan and glare at the small, blue (what kind of colour is that for a cat anyway!?) cat who stares back innocently. I found the cat when we got out of the carriages for a break a while back, it tiny head poking out of Natsu's pack

**_Flashback_**

_"I'll get it, Juvia, don't worry," I say, heading over to our bags, where they lie just beside our transportation._

_I bend to unclasp her pack, searching for her water bottle, when movement catches my eye. I look at the pack a few feet away form Juvia's, recognizing it as Natsu's. It sways form side to side, its motions fluid. I creep over to it, silent as I can, and poke it in a short jabbing motion._

_It stops moving for a moment and then suddenly goes crazy, swaying quicker and quicker. A small ball of blue fur appears at the opening, only to become the head of a small, clue cat with large blinking eyes. I stare at it for a moment before glaring._

_"Natsu!"_

**_Flashback end_**

"Juvia thinks Gray should calm down," Juvia says soothingly from beside me. "Natsu did not mean any harm." I turn to look at the blue hair girl and nod. She smiles back and turns away, walking over to Levy and Lucy.

I watch her go, confused. She would have never done that before; walk away from me. She always clung to my arm, wanting to be with me all the time. Now that she doesn't I miss it. I hear a snort and look around. Erza grin at me from her seat on the steps of her carriage. I glare back and turn away, feeling heat seep up my neck.

Why did I agree to come on this crazy journey?

**Lucy P.O.V**

I stare at the map, my finger tracing the lang masses and oceans. Levy sits beside me, her hair pulled back in a bright orange bandanna She frowns at the map, scribbling something down on the note pad she always has with her. My eye's fine Drakan Island, searching the tiny island for the forest we need to find. It takes up about a third of the island, dense and dark. I've never been there before, but I've heard stories. About the ghosts and monsters that roam the trees. I shiver and try not to think about it.

"The ships course should be simple enough," Levy finally says. "I'll just need to alter it slightly and then Erza can steer it to the island." She then turns her eyes to the giant boat, floating in the water a few feet away.

Father bought it for me, a few years back. I gave it to Juvia, knowing she would get more use out of it than me. It's huge, I guess, compared to most of the ships in the harbor I guess it's a good one to, though I can;t really tell. I never did like boats, only sailing on them. The sails are a light cream colour, with the royal crest emblazoned onto them.

The crest always confused me when I was younger but now I understand It stands for the royal family - the giant crown in the middle- and the four nobles families. A quill for the McGardens; best known for their academics and studies. A wave for the Loxars; best known for their love of the ocean. A flames for the Dragneel; given their acclaimed ancestors being Dragons. Lastly, a mountain for the Fulbusters, which stands in the back of the crest. This stand of their homeland; Mt. Hakobe.

I glance up at the others and smile. I don't know if I could have gone though with this quest without them. Gray and Natsu are fighting, though they are grinning, while Erza watches amused. Juvia, Gajeel and Jellal are talking quietly. Elfman and Lisanna sit together, staring off into space. Happy the cat paws at one of our packs, playing with it's tassel. I giggle, which cause Levy to look up and smile at me.

"You seem happier," she chirps. I grin and nod at her.

"I think it's because I'm out of that stupid carriage and Natsu isn't trying to throw up," I laugh, thinking back to our not so smooth journey.

**_Flashback_**

_"Erza, is there nothing we can do," I ask helplessly, staring at the green Dragneel. The red head across from me shakes her head and I sigh. Natsu now lies beside me, his head on my lap. His breathing is labored and his face a sickly shade of green Every now and then he gives a small gag._

_He woke up an hour ago, after Erza knocked him out. Immediately his face turned green again and he began to throw up out of the window he dashed to. Erza tried to put him under again with a swift punch to the head but it didn't work. We made him lie down, telling him it would be over soon._

_Lucky for us, he fell asleep quickly, once he was comfortable I can feel his soft breathing through the leg of my trousers. I smile down at him. In his sleep he looks like a child. I begin playing with his hair, fascinated with the pink colour. It's so out of place on a boy but it works with him._

_Suddenly he jerks up and clamps his hand over his mouth, heaving. I yelp and scoot away, glaring at him_

_"You throw up on me and your dead, Natsu Dragneel," I threaten, pushing him to the window. I get a grunt in reply._

**_Flashback_**_** end**_

Sighing, I look at Natsu, who is now playing with Happy. My journey was better than Levy's at least. I wasn't fighting the whole way there.

Levy P.O.V

I have to admit, at first I was happy that I was sharing a carriage with Gajeel, even with Lisanna and Elfman there, but after half an hour I was going to kill him. He has the ability to make me mad and not even mean it. I mean, what is his problem with me exactly? I'm always nice to him.

**_Flashback_**

_"Gajeel, I'm trying to read, leave me alone," I say, not for the first time._

_"Come on, Shrimp," he moans. "I'm bored and reading isn't fun." I grumble and glare at him._

_"One: stop calling me Shrimp, its derogatory " I snap. "Second: I like reading, I'll have you know, so find another way to entertain yourself other than annoying me." I look back at my book, letting myself fall back into the world of imaginary characters and magic worlds._

_I guess it's only a few minutes later when I'm aware of something touching my leg. I glance down and glare. Gajeel is sitting poking flicking the end of my skirt, where it sits on my knees. He must really be bored._

_"Gajeel," I say, my tone quiet and annoyed. He look up, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing," he quickly says. I glare at him and slap his head. This is going to be a long journey._

**_Flashback end_**

I glare at the him now, where he sits with Juvia and Jellal. He catches my glance and grins, until he sees my expression. His face pales and he looks away. Good. At least he know's I'm angry with him.

**Normal P.O.V**

_"They sure are a lively bunch, aren't they?" Roxanne says, laughing as she watches the group interact. Layla nods and laughs to. She then turns to the man standing beside her._

_"You should be proud of your daughter, Jeremy," she says, smiling at the blue haired man. "Levy is the smartest girl I know."_

_"I am very proud," he reply, smiling at his daughter. "Very proud indeed."_

_"As am I," Roxanne states. "All three of my children have grown so well and accomplished so much. And thank you Layla, for allowing them to work in your home._

_"I know you would have done the same for me," the Queen reply's. Roxanne's children had been an amazing addition to the castle; especially Mira._

_It was a sad fact that most of those teens have lost a parent. Some had even lost both. Yet they never let it show; they continued on with life and that's all their parents -alive or dead- could ask for._

**So how was it? Let me know and chapter 9 will be up soon :)**

**Till next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9- The Ship

**Hey guys back again :) I hope your all enjoying the story so far :)**

**Let me know what you think through reviews or message me. I would love to hear from you all :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Ship**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Will he be okay?" Levy asks me, staring at Natsu. I nod and watch he boy too, a frown marring my brow.

Natsu is splayed out on the deck of the ship, his head on his pack and Happy curled up on his stomach. He could be asleep, if it wasn't for the sheen on sweat on his brown, his labored breathing or the green tint to his skin. Poor boy. Transport just does not agree with him.

"Lucy, would you mind telling Juvia that I need her help," Erza shouts from her place at the wheel.

"Sure," I shout back, standing and making my way through the door at the back of the ship. I skip down the steps and come out into the main room. It consists of a small kitchen, which Lisanna is in charge of, and a dining area. At the table Juvia, Gajeel and Gray. The boys seem to be locked in a staring contest while Juvia laughs, throwing her head back. I take a moment to smile at the scene. My friends really are insane but I love them to bits.

"Juvia, Erza need you up on deck," I say, causing Juvia and Gajeel to look at me. Gray whoops and springs up, pointing at Gajeel and dancing about.

"Ha! I win! I win!" he laughs.

"That's so unfair!" Gajeel shouts, springing up and launching himself at Gray. I yelp as they begin to fight, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Insane, like I said.

"What does Erza want from Juvia?" I look up and see Juvia standing next to me, ignoring the to boys rolling about in front of us. I shrug.

"No clue," I answer, turning to go back outside. "She just told me to get you." We emerge from the door and Juvia says goodbye, making her way towards Erza. I go back to Levy, who now sits with Natsu, looking concerned.

"How is he doing?" I ask, sitting down. The pink hair boy cracks open and eye-lid and moans.

"Luce?" he mumbles, frowning. I smile and scoot closer.

"Yeah, Natsu," I say, bending closer. "How you doing?"

"I don't feel so good," comes the reply. His hand stretches out and I grab it, twisting my fingers into his. "Thanks." He's unconscious again before I can reply.

I smile down at him and run my hand through his hair, twisting his into curls. I look up at Levy who smiles at me, her eyes glinting. I don't even bother to say anything, simply stick out my tongue and continue what I'm doing. I sit back, resting against the side of the boat. Three days on this ship and the island was still out of site. I'm beginning to loose hope.

"We'll get there, Lu," Levy says, easily reading my expression. "Don't worry." It's at that moment the ship gives a violent shudder.

We spring up -me forgetting about Natsu- and sprint to the wheel, where Erza and Juvia stand looking worried. I hear a thud and look around to see Elfman and Jellal emerge from the door to the lower floor and run towards the wheel too. We skid to a halt and look to Erza for an explanation.

"We have a slight situation," she shouts. It's only then I notice the wind has picked up. "This isn't natural weather!"

I glance up at the sky and shudder. The once light blue sky is a deep shade of grey with streaks of purple cutting swirling around. Levy's hand clamps onto mine and I turn to her. Her brown eyes are wide and staring. I notice she's pointing to the sky and I turn to look. What I see makes me freeze.

Flying towards us is something I was convinced where extinct. A Dragon, scales as black as night and its tail wiping back and forth, flaps it wings slowly. I think I can see someone of it's back. I shriek and so does Levy. I hear Juvia whimper behind me and turn to grab her hand to. How are we meant to fight that?!

**Lisanna P.O.V**

I glance up when Jellal and Elfman come speeding out of the control room. The leap up the stairs and throw open the door, disappearing a moment later.

"Well that was odd," Gajeel says, looking up from his plate of food. Gray nods, not tearing his eyes away from the notepad in front of him. It contain all the notes we have on the cure -bright red leaves that only grow on one type of tree, in the middle of a dark forest, surrounded by a river on both sides. "Wonder what got them so worked up?"

I turn away and stare at the oven in front of me. I can hear the wind howling outside and under that, the sound of a roar. It has begun.

"Should we go help?" Gray asks. I whip around to see him on his feet, stretching. Gajeel is also standing up, popping the remains of his food into his mouth.

"No," I blurt. They turn to look at me, confused. I quickly cover myself. "If they wanted help, they would have asked. And besides, you haven't finished the food I made you."

Both of them look at each other before slowly nodding. I sigh in relief, careful to not let them hear me. It was ba enough Jellal, Elfman and Erza where out there, if those two helped, the fight would not go so well. I open the cupboard in front of me and pull out a bag of cookies -Mira's home-made cookies I might add- and place them on a plate, before placing them down in front of the boys.

I have to keep them in here, no matter what.

**Natsu P.O.V**

The wind is suddenly strong in my ears and I can hear people screaming. I try to push myself up off the ground but the boat is still swaying under me and I groan. Curse this stupid motion sickness!

I pick out Lucy's voice from the sounds around me and my eyes snap open. She's screaming. She needs my help. I jump up, momentarily forgetting the boat, and run towards her. She's near the wheel, most of the other around her, and staring at the sky. I glance up and skid to a stop.

"Dragon." I stare in horror at the giant, black beast. It floats just above the boat, staring down at the group below. I hear manic laughter and look too.

In front of them is a boy, not much older than me, with black hair and glowing red eyes. He stares greedily at the Princess while he laughs. It's almost a howl and it makes me want to run. This boy -if he is a boy- is not normal. I can almost feel the evil radiating from him. I continue running. Even is he scares me, I have to help Lucy.

I skid to a stop beside Lucy, who looks at me with wide, brown eyes, and turn to the boy. He stares back in shock before turning away and jumping onto the Dragon's back. The Dragon, however, does not move. His white eyes look at me, head slightly tilted. His mouth opens and I flinch, waiting for fire or a roar. Instead, he speaks.

"I-I know you." His voice is rough and deep. I stare back at him in confusion; his voice is so familiar to me. The boy on his back laughs.

"Enough!" he commands and the Dragon's head droops. "Why do you care about a simple, magicless person, my pet?"

"Who are you?" Lucy shouts beside me. The boy grins.

"I go by many names, Princess," he says, bowing. "But you may call me Zeref." At his name we all freeze.

"Zeref," Jellal whispers from somewhere behind me.

"This is not over," Zeref suddenly yells, looking at me. "Come Acnologia." The Dragon turns with one last look at me, and flies away.

"Acnologia," I whisper. I know that name; like a memory from my childhood. My eyes widen in horror and I look up at the Dragon -now a speck in the distance. "Damn it."

**Normal P.O.V**

"I will not except that again, Acnologia," Zeref says, his voice deadly. "No mistakes again."

"Yes, my Lord," the Dragon reply's his wings propelling him away from their tiny ship. He pauses and then asks the thing he most wants to know. "Why do I know the boy?"

Zeref laughs and pats his head. "Don't you recognize him?" he asks. "That's Igneel's son; the Dragneel boy." When the Dragon doesn't reply he laughs again. "Your nephew, my dear Acnologia. Or should I call you Ace Dragneel?"

Acnologia roars, swinging his head back and forth to rid himself of the memories. Memories of his human life.

**So? How was it? I'm not too sure about this chapter so let me know if you like it or not.**

**I might change it slightly, depending on the feedback :)**

**Till next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Unanswered Questions

**Hey guys :) To answer animelover276's questions:**

**1. I wish I didn't have to kill Layla off but sadly, I had to for the story to work. If I didn't the plot just wouldn't come together like I want it too.**

**2. ****Happy can't talk because he's just a cat in this. The only magic in my story is Zeref, and that's dark magic.**

**Thank you for the reviews though :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 10****  
**

**Unanswered Questions**

**Jellal P.O.V**

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Erza's voice is quiet. She doesn't sound angry and that makes it worse. I've known Erza for years and when she gets quite, that's when you should start to run. "I'll ask you again. Why did that Dragon know you, Natsu Dragneel?"

"I can't tell you!" Natsu shouts, his head bent. He sits on the deck beside the wheel of the ship, Lucy beside him with her hand on his shoulder. She stares wide eyed at him. "I swore I wouldn't"

"If is can help us, Natsu," Levy says from her spot at the wheel beside Juvia, "then you have to tell us. I have a feeling this is not the last time we see those two."

Natsu shakes his head and I groan in exasperation. This guy is either going to have Erza knocking him out or get thrown over board. His face is slightly green; his motion sickness finally catching up with him. How he managed to actually get over to us without throwing up is a mystery to me.

"Natsu," Lucy whispers. The pink hair boy looks at her and she smiles slightly. "Please? Please tell us what you know about the Dragon. I need to save my father and this is the only way."

When Natsu doesn't answer right away I think he's not telling. His shoulders are rigid as he stares at the Princess and she stares back, that small smile still on her face. His hands ball into fists and then it's as if every bit of energy leaves his body. His shoulders slump and his head falls back against the side of the boat. Finally, he nods. What we here next shocks us all.

**Gray P.O.V**

I open my eyes, straining to see. My vision is blurred and my head is pounding Through the haze of my vision I can just make out Gajeel, his head on the kitchen table a few centimeters I try to think back to when I fell asleep. The last this I remember is eating those cookies Lisanna gave us. I groan and try to push myself up, only to fall down again as my arms give way.

"Gray?" I look over to the blur that is Gajeel to see his blurry red eyes looking back. "Wh-what happened?" I shake me head and wince. Everything hurts. I attempt to rise again and I am successful. I push myself into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes to clear them.

When I can see again, I look around the cabin. Lisanna is gone, leaving my alone with Gajeel. This strikes me as odd. If we passed out, Lisanna should have been here. And why did we pass out in the first place? Something feel really wrong with this whole situation.

**Normal P.O.V**

_"Somethings not right," Layla says. "The other parents should have broken through by now. Why haven't they come?"_

_She stares around the glade, his fingers dipping into the silvery pool. The one she watches her daughter through. She's alone, for the first time since she awoke in this place. Neither Roxanne or Jeremy stood beside her. They had left not an hour before, to find the parents of the other children. They all had to be here, when the time came._

_"They must get here," she murmurs, staring into the pool. "The must." The pool stirs under her fingers, revealing her daughter._

_Layla smiles at her daughter. "Soon," she whispers. "You are so close, my child."_

**Lisanna P.O.V**

"Damn it, Natsu," I snarl quietly, as I listen to him talk. I was meant to stop him telling them but it took longer than I had anticipated for the drugs to take effect on Gray and Gajeel.

Zeref was going to kill me. His main instruction was to prevent the Princess from knowing th truth of his pet dragon. The knowledge would only aid her. Now that she knew, there nay be no way of stopping her.

I watch her place a hand on Natsu's shoulder, smiling slightly at him. I grip the edge of the wall I hide behind, breathing heavily. She has no right to touch him. None. He is mine and he will always be mine. Zeref promised me that.

I slip back and lean against the wall. I need to calm down. Lucy will know something is wrong with me if I don't. She's perceptive that way. Just like her stupid mother. It's all her fault. She's the one to blame. Mira's wrong to think it's not and so is Elfman. I'll show them. I'll show them I was right all along.

I walk away from the wall and back downstairs. I freeze in the kitchen, staring widely about. Gray and Gajeel are no longer where I left the; passed out on the table. They have gone.

**Zeref P.O.V**

I watch Acnologia scratch his claws along the inside of the cave. His head whips back and forth, as if he is in pain. I chuckle and watch; amused by his torment. He deserves it. His actions almost cost me my victory. But I still had that girl on the ship. She would put a stop to it; that or she would be punished.

Acnologia roars and I laugh again. His eyes roll to look at me and I smile back darkly. He groans and whimpers. Pathetic creature can;t even deal with his past. I on the other hand am much stronger, my past does not effect me. Not even her.

The image of a girl with pale skin and hair floats in my mind before I push it away. No, I am not weak. I am the strongest mage that ever lived. I would show her. I would show them all.

The rock face above me cracks and I cackle. Power; the only thing in this world worth having.

**Wendy P.O.V**

I stare up at Mira-Jane, my eyes wide and imploring. They had to have contacted by now, right? It's been almost five days. That's the longest I haven't heard my brothers voice for. I miss the Princess too; her warm nature and kindness. I miss them all.

"We'll hear from them soon, Wendy," Mira says, pulling another batch of cookies out of the oven. I count that as number twenty and almost laugh. Elfman mentioned that is older sister bakes when she's worried and I guess he's right. Mira has also baked twelves tray of brownies and fifty cupcakes. It's weird.

I pet Carla, who sits napping on my lap. Her fur is silky and smooth, helping to calm me down. Mira is right, if there was any news we would hear from them. I had to stay happy and positive, for my big brother.

I look up when the door opens to see my mother. I smile at her and she smiles back, coming over to pat me head. Mira gives a small curtsy from her place at the oven, which my mother returns. I'm still not used to everyone treating Mother like this. It's so different from back home, where the small number of servants we have treat my parents like family.

Not that the Heartfelia's don't treat their servants well, it's just so different from what I'm used to. I smile at Mira as she places a plate of baked things in front of me.

"Try them and tell me what you think," she commands. "They are new recipes and I need a taster. You up for the job?" I nod and grin, picking up a cookie.

Biting into it, I smile. It's like heaven in a light and fluffy. I grin at Mira who smiles and nods, walking to the back of the kitchen. She opens a door to reveal a pantry, which she disappears into a moment later. When she reappears, she's carrying a tray of cakes.

"Are those for our tea, Mira-Jane?" Mother asks her.

"Yes, Lady Grandine," comes the reply. Mira sets the cakes onto a trolley, along with some cups, a teapot and spoons. It's all so pretty. She then moves to another door, sticking her head out and calling down the hall. "Romeo? Come here please."

Romeo skids into the kitchen, grinning at me. I smile back, blushing slightly. Mira point to the trolley and tells him to take it to the gardens. He nods, face serious, and roll it away, waving to me.

"I think out Romeo like you," Mira says. I blush and look down. Romeo, like me? Never.

**So there we go :)**

**What will happen next? What's Natsu's big secret? Find out next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Missing You

**So here is is :) All your questions answered :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who continuously reviewed, you are what keeps me going :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 11**

**Missing You**

**Lucy P.O.V**

Erza spotted land a few hours ago, but it was too far away to even consider the idea that it could be Drakan Island. We set a course for it a while back, after getting ourselves prepared. It took almost an hour to find out supplies, where the lay in the back of the store area. This is weird, as we had stored them up front when we boarded the ship.

Our weapons where also not where I thought we'd left them. Erza had brought a whole weapons room of swords. She had places them his a cupboard, just off of the kitchen. When we checked they weren't there. We found them an hour later, in the bottom of the ship, under one of the many oil tanks. Something was defiantly not right.

I glance over at Gray and Gajeel, a frown on my face. The emerged from the kitchen a while back, complaining that they has passed out. They still look pale and sore, but better than they first did. Natsu stands beside them and glances my way, before looking down. I look away too, unable to fully meet is gaze. After what he told me, I'm not sure how to treat him now.

**_Flashback_**

_"That Dragon," Natsu says, looking down, "was once a human man. He went by the name Ace. I never did find out his real name. All I know is that Ace is the name he went by and had gone by for years. Ace Dragneel."_

_We all stare at him in shock. I curl my hands into fists and look away from him. He said Dragneel,which means -_

_"He was my uncle," Natsu continues, "he wasn't always evil. I guess he went evil the day my aunt died. They where close, my aunt and uncle. Closer than my father was to either of them. He was too busy being taught how to be a noble since he was the one that would be looking after the Dragneel house when his parents where gone._

_"My aunt died at the age of twenty five, a year after I was born. I never did find out how. My father said it was not something a child should know and I wasn't sure I wanted to anyway. I think that's was broke Uncle Ace. He became riddled with guilt, pain and anger It left him open to dark magic. Zeref's dark magic." Natsu stops and takes in a breathe, letting what he has told us sink in._

_I look up at my friends, taking him their expressions. Most look shocked, like me, but Erza and Jellal look hurt and angry. I know why. Erza told me a few months ago. Jellal was once possessed by Zeref, causing him to hurt Erza, This was back when they where kids._

_"My uncle disappeared for two years, returning in the form he has now," Natsu say, his voice rough. "I was only little so I was told to wait inside. It was horrible. I could hear shouting and screaming. Those memories stayed with me for years. Later my father told me Ace, now Acnologia, blamed him for my aunts death. He came back to take his revenge on us._

_"He lost though. My father knows a spell, I think, that can banish a Dragon. He banished Acnologia. We haven't seen him since. Well, until now."_

_I don't know what to say. No ones seems to know._

_Flashback End_

I still don't get how Natsu could still be so cheerful, after what happened to his family. His aunt, his uncle, they where gone. I find it hard to keep going, thought of my mother creeping into my head and clouding happy thoughts.

I miss mt mother with every fiber of my being, yet here he is, having lost to people in his family, and he still smiles. Granted, they arent his parents but it must still hurt. Right?

"Lucy!" Juvia shouts. "Is this the island " I look up and see her pointing. Turning my head, I gasp. Not to far away, eclipsing most of the horizon, his a island. Mostly covered in trees, it looks lush and green. The waters surrounding it are clear blue and the beaches covered in white sand. I know his Drakan Island however. In the center is a mountain, pitch black and ominous.

I nod a Juvia and stand up, brushing off my dress. It reaches just above my knees, its pale pink fabric falling in soft waves from my hips. The design is simple, no decorations or embellishments The straps are think and the bodice tight. On my thigh, a small dagger is strapped. Another rests in the confines of my black right boot.I walk over to where the boys sit, arguing. The quieten down when I reach them. I point to the island.

"We are here," I say, looking out across the waves. I was almost there. I can feel it.

"So that's Drakan Island," Gray states, standing up beside me. "I've heard it's not a great place to go. Full of monsters and ghosts. Though it looks harmless enough."

"Look's can be deceiving Gray," I murmur. "You never know what something or someone can do until they turn and stab you in the back." My gaze flickers to a childhood memory, of a boy with blonde hair and a boy with black hair. Yes, people can be totally different from what they appear.

"Hey, everyone," Lisanna shouts, skipping over. "Why the long faces?" We all look at her and shake our heads. I will never understand that girl.

"Lisanna," I say, walking up to stand in front of her, "we have reached our destination. Would you mind packing up the kitchen. I'm sure Jellal will help." I look at the blue hair man, who nods.

"But I wanted to stay here with Natsu," she whines, grabbing his hand and yanking him into a standing position. "He wan't me here." Natsu blinks at her, confused.

"Lisanna," Erza says, walking over, "I do believe your Princess gave you an order." Her tone is deadly and I gulp.

"Fine," Lisanna pouts. She turns on her heel, dropping Natsu's arm, and walks away to the doors leading to the kitchen. Jellal frowns and follows. Erza turns to me and tilts her head.

"Lucy, you need to learn to give orders," she reprimands "You can't have that happening all the time. Lisanna needs to be shown who's in charge." I nod weakly and she squeezes my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get better."

"She's right, Luce," Natsu says, coming to stand next to me. "You have to tell her what to do, not ask her. She'll just take advantage of you."

"I know," I mutter, looking away. "I just don't like being mean. And why aren't you sticking up for her? Don't you to have a thing?" At this he laughs.

"Me and Lisanna? Please!" he laughs. "She's nice and all, but she's a bit of a handful. She's just my friend. I prefer girls with bigger hearts." He smiles at me and walks away, leaving me to stare after him. What was that about?

I turn and look at the Island agian. I will get what you wanted me to get Mother, I think. I miss you so much.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

I glare at Natsu's retreating figure and Lucy's back. I told Jellal I was going to ask Erza something and hid behind the kitchen doors, looking out onto the deck.

Just friends? I would show him. He will be mine, I know it.

In the back of my head, something chuckles darkly.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mira floats up the kitchen stairs, a tray of cookies in her hands. Kicking the door open lightly, she glides down the hall, towards the Gardens. She can hear laughter and smiles to herself. It's nice to hear laughter in the castle. The place had been so quiet and sad since Queen Layla dies. Lucy leaving didn't make ti any better.

She emerges into the garden, walking over to the table surrounded by nobles. Lyon and Ultear sit with their mother, Lady Ur. Wendy with her parents, Lord Igneel and Lady Grandine. Lucinda and William Loxar are also present, along with Ariella McGarden. A small white cat rests not far off, stretched out in the midday sun.

"Mira, thank you so much," Ariella chirps. Just like her daughter, she is small and petite, though her hair is a dark brown. Levy obviously didn't get her blue locks from her mother. "Why don't you join us?"

"No thank you," Mira declines, "I have much work to do. I need to cook for the king." Everyone falls silent at that.

The King had not been seen since is daughter left on her quest. Mira had to now take all his meals to his chambers, as well as any work and guests that wished to speak to him. The inhabitants of the castle where beginning to worry.

"How is he?" Lady Ur asks, taking a cookie from the tray Mira has placed on the table.

"Grieving, my Lady," Mira says, frowning. "He will be for quite a while." Everyone nods.

"Layla was his only love," Igneel says. "She has been for years." His wife nods.

Wendy makes no sound, watching the adults interact. Ultear's hand braids her hair, soothing her. Her brother had been gone too long and she missed him. Having Ultear around helped but it just wasn't the same. Mira bows and takes her leave, as the conversation turns to the children and their quest.

"They should have reached the island by now," Grandine states. "It's been almost a week. They will be there now."

Wendy tunes out, slipping off of her seat and smiling at Ultear. The older girls stands as well, bowing to the adults, and following the blue haired girl. Wendy sprawls out beside Carla, stroking her glowing white fur.

"I miss him, Carla," she whispers, stroking the cats soft ears. I let out a soft mew, snuggling closer to the girl. "I wish he was here. He would make me smile."

"Don't worry, Wendy," Ultear says, sitting down beside their girl. Wendy clambers onto her lap, pulling Carla with her. "You'r brother is with four of the army's strongest. He'll be fine."

"I know but I still miss him," she younger girl mutters, leaning onto Ultears shoulder.

"I miss my brother too," Ultear whispers. The two girls sit staring out at the gardens of the castle grounds, their hair lifting in the slight breeze. Yes, they missed their brothers. Even their annoying behavior.

**Lyon P.O.V**

I watch Ultear and Wendy interact. I always wanted a younger sister. Instead I got an older one and Gray. I'd never admit this out loud but I missed the idiot. I don't have anyone to fight with, no one to call me names, no one to have my back for anything.

I miss my brothers loyalty to his family. I miss him.

**Jude P.O.V**

"Layla," I whisper, staring out of my window, "I miss you so much. I feel lost without you. And now our daughter is gone and I feel myself slowly slipping. What so I do? Tell me."

I sit down heavily of the window seat, staring out at the garden below. The lake glints in the sunlight and I remember when Layla fell in. When we fished on the lake. When I bought a boat of the lake.

I miss my Queen, my wife, my love. I miss my best friend.

**I teared up when writing the lat bit :( **

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Till next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12- The Night of The Party

**As people where saying about Lisanna being to evil, I thought I'd give you a little insight to her character workings. So here it is, Chapter 12 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 12**  
**The Night of The Party**

**Lisanna P.O.V**

I headed back down to the kitchen after the Princess and her friends left. Mira stands with her back to me when I walk in, humming to herself. I smile. She seems to happy when there is a party. It's strange. Most people would stress but Mira loves it.

"Lis?" she says not turning around. How did she know I was here? "Could you do me a favor and take the fire chicken out of the oven."

"For the Dragneel's I'm guessing," I say, bending to pull out not one but two chickens from the oven. There is also a giant ham in there. I wonder who that's for.

"Yeah," Mira laughs, "they do like their spicy food." We laugh, our laughter echoing off the stone walls around us. We sound so much alike, its weird.

"Want me to take this out?" Mira nods and I place the chicken on a trolley. I only partly agreed because I wanted to be helpful. The other reason was that I wanted to see Natsu. It's been way to long. I wonder if he's changed? Have I changed?

The corridor outside the kitchen is swarming with servants. I catch sight of Cana, Gildarts daughter and bartender in the castle, flirting with Hibiki, the head butler. His friend, Eve, stands a little of, leaning against the wall of the corridor. I laugh and walk to him.

"Having fun?" He grimaces at me and sticks out his tongue. I laugh again. "I guess not then. How long have you been standing here?"

"Almost twenty minutes," he says, glancing at the clock. "I think I might hit them both." I laugh at this. Eve is tiny; about my height and much smaller than Hibiki. His blonde hair is short and his eyes a dark sea green. He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly.

"Good luck with that," I giggle, covering my mouth with my hand. He pouts at me, only making me giggle more. Finally, he laughs to.

"Aren't you meant to be somewhere?" he asks, when we calm down. I start and look down the the trolley. Damn, I totally forgot about that.

"Yeah. I better go," I chuckles, turning away. "See you later, Eve." He waves goodbye and I head along the corridor once more. People surge past me, either on their way to the ballroom or to the kitchen. I here parts of conversation, storing any gossip in the back of my mind for Mira.

Music floats through the air as I draw closer to the ballroom. I recognize the lilting tune, humming a long as I slip through the servants door that leads to the ballroom. The dance floor is packed. I scan the dancers for my pink haired friend but cannot find him. I spot Levy, spinning in the crowd, though her partners back is to me. When I catch her eye, I grin. She smiles back before being whisked away again.

I'd give anything to be out there, dancing. Don't get me wrong, I love working in the palace, but sometimes I wonder what it's like to be Nobel To be someone. I push the trolley towards the buffet table and unload the chicken, placing it beside the other spicy food Mira concocted. I notice her famous spicy ramen, chili pork and curry. It's not those that catch my attention though.

At the far end of the table is the desserts. Cakes, pastries ice-cream, pie, donuts and cookies. Everything you could possible wish for. Mira really went all out. My eye's a quickly drawn to the strawberry cake at the end and I laugh. Mira obviously made that for Erza. It is her favourite by a long shot. I tear my eyes away and turn back towards the dance floor. I freeze when I see the scene before me.

Lucy is dancing in the center her arms around the neck of Natsu. I feel a deep piecing envy and jealousy stand my heart. That's when everything goes black.

I wake up in front a mirror in a white room. At least I think it's a room, though I cant see the walls, only the floor. It's like the walls are shrouded in mist or something. I stare into the mirror and frown. Looking back isn't my reflection but a man about my age, with piercing red eyes and a mop of black hair. He grins evilly at me and I shiver.

"W-w-who are y-you?" I stutter, stepping back. He laughs manically, throwing his head back.

"I am you," he states simply. The her tilts his head. "Well, I'm whats inside you. That is, I am possessing you. I am what you are going to become."

"How?" I almost shout, clamping my hands over my mouth.

"Simple. You jealousy of your beautiful princess let me in," he giggles, grinning. "Ah, jealousy. Such a beautiful, thought crude, emotion. Don't you think so?" I stare blankly back at him.

"Where am I?" I blurt out. This makes him frown.

"In you mind," he says, looking at me. "They told me you where smart. I would have thought you had worked that out."

My mind? I look around in dismay. How was I meant to get out of my own mind? I couldn't even get out of a locked room when Elfman locked me in it for fun. Mira had to break me out. I suddenly sit down and curl into a ball, leaning mt head on my knees. I look up at the man.

"Who are you? What are you going to do with me?" I ask, tearing pooling in my eyes. I pull my black skirt closer around me.

"I'm going to make the royal family pay," he says, sitting down. He hasn't once moved from the mirror and this confuses me. Shouldn't he have free rain of my mind? "And you -or your body at least- will help. As for my name. You can call me Zeref."

"Z-zerf," I gape. "As in the dark mage Zeref?" He nods and I gulp.

So the most powerful and evil man on the planet as control of my body. And he's going to use it to take down the Royal Family. Well that's just great, isn't it? I need to find a way out. I'm trying to think when suddenly he stands up.

"Well, I have to go," he says, brushing of his black robe. It's trimmed with gold and floats about his body. "This mirror will let you see everything your body is dong through your eyes. I hope you enjoy the show."

He disappears so suddenly it takes me a moment to notice he's actually gone. I scramble up and peer through the mirror. I'm in the ballroom. I look up just in time to see Queen Layla collapse.

"No!" I scream, pounding the glass but it doesn't budge. I watch the King fall to his knees beside his wife. I witness Lucy throw herself down, crying. All the while my body doesn't move. I can do nothing but watch as one of my friends falls apart. The whole room is in tears, as the Queen is carted away. My body moves then, walking out of the hall and too my room.

"This cannot be happening," I whispers, falling to the floor and resting my head on the glass. "This can not be happening."

But no matter how many times I say it, I can't deny the truth. It is happening. Zeref has control of my body and one by one, he's going to pick off the Heartfelia's. Starting with the Queen.

**Time skip**

I don't know how many days pass. I don't know the time, or what date it is, or what my body has done. All I know is that the Queen is dead and I'm on a ship, on some quest to find a cure. I'm not even sure the cure exists but Lucy seems to think it does. I hope she's right, for her sake.

Zeref has visited me twice since the first day. The first was to announce Queen Laylas's death. The second was just to gloat. I'm slowly falling apart and he knows it.

I don't need to eat or sleep, so I just exist. Inside my head, in a white room, with no way out. My only company is my memories and not the happy ones. I think Zeref engineered it so that I would remember the times in my life where I was in pain or sad. Sadistic guy that he is.

All I seem to see is the death of my parents. Leaving the Dragneel mansion. Elfman's disappearance for five months. It all swirls around on the mist-like walls, stabbing pain deeper and deeper into my heart. If this keep's up, I might go mad.

**Time skip**

I drugged them. I can't believe I drugged them. Gray and Gajeel are my friends, and I drugged them. I sob into the glass of the mirror, watching as the slump onto the table and pass out. I'm horrible.

I know it's not me but it still hurts. It's my body doing all this. Just because I got jealous. I should want Natsu to be happy, not hoard him for myself. It isn't my choice who he chooses; it's his. I have to let him be.

If only I had realised that days ago.

**So there you go :) Lisanna isn't actually evil :) I hope you liked it :)**

**Till next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13- A Message From Home

**Hey again guys :) Thank you so much for all the feedback, it's helping me keep the story right :)**

**I hope you like this chapter :) It was hard for me to write and I have no clue why :) I just couldn't put it into word but not to worry, I got there in the end. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 13**  
**A Message from Home**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"I think we should set up camp before we head into that," Erza commands gesturing to the forest. I jump of the plank that lets us off the boat and walk up beside her. The light is fading, making the tree's cast an ominous shadow across the beach.

"I agree," I say, shivering. Without the sun, it get's pretty cold here. Natsu walk's past, handing me is white scarf. I blush and take it, wrapping it around my neck. "Thank you." He nods' continuing to carry the bags off the ship. I breathe in deeply, revealing in the burning wood smell coming off the fabric. His warmth seeps into my bones, banishing the chill.

"I'll find us a spot. You wait here," Erza says, striding off up the beach. Sand flies under her feet, casting a soft dust about the air.

"Lucy, can you give me a hand?" Levy calls and I turn to her. The sight makes me giggle. In her arms are about ten books, all very large and very heavy. She ways from side to side, the tower of book's reaching well above her head. I rush over and grab a few before they cascade to the ground.

"Thank you, Lucy," she pants, blowing a lose strand of hair out of her eyes. Her bandanna is slipping slightly, allowing her spiky clue hair to spring free. She looks a bit crazed.

"Are you okay, Levy?" I ask, tiling my head and frowning at her.

"I spent five hours looking up way to reverse transformations defeat dragons and make the cure," she pants, as we walk over to the are the boys have set up for our stuff. "I only found a few things and they where not helpful."

"Like what?" I ask, placing the books on a rocks. Levy places hers beside mine and turns to face me, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Transformation can only be taken away by the castor or due to the castors death," she says. My shoulder slump; I doubt Zeref would change Natsu's uncle back and we are not likely to be killing him any time soon. "Dragons can only be defeated by the power of a elemental spirit and where are we meant to find one of those. They don't kill the dragon, simple paralyze them until the death of their creator, their reversal from evil or the end of their transformation. As for the cure, well I have no clue."

"I think I might know," I say, staring off at the ocean. "Though, I'm not entirely sure yet, so don't hold me to it. It's just a feeling."

"It's better than nothing," Levy laughs, patting my shoulder. "Come on, we should help the guys."

I nod and follow her. Picking up a few bags, I carry them to the place we dropped the books off, thinking all the while. How I know what to do with the cure id beyond me. I just feel like when I have those leaves, I'll know. But there is also something else I think. Something my mother never told me and something that is vital the the cures success. I frown and rub my head. I can't quite get it, I just know it's right.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu asks, striding past me with four boxes in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm good," I say, running to catch up with him. "This is a beautiful island, isn't it?"

"Sure is," he reply's, grinning. "I hope Erza finds a good camping spot. I'm so tired I think I might just fall over right now." I giggle.

"Me too. The past few days have been hectic. I just want to relax for a while." Natsu nods, dropping the boxes on the sand. "You doing okay?"

I sigh and look down. I haven't really had time to be sad lately. But now, when I think about it, the pains still there. Bubbling away in my chest, stabbing at my heart. I shake my head a look up at Natsu.

"No, but what can I do?" I whisper. "Being sad and depressed will get me nowhere. I need to keep going because I know that's what my Mother would have wanted. She wouldn't want me to live the rest of my life sad. She would want me to be happy."

"Good," Natsu says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I was worried you would go all isolated on us and we don't want that."

"Yeah," I say, looking away towards the ocean again. It's so beautiful and peaceful looking. Hard to think a whole different world lives under there. "I want to go swimming when this is all over. I haven't been in a while."

"I'll take you," Natsu says, looking at the ocean too. "I know this great little beach, near where I live. It's surrounded by trees and the sand is so white, its amazing. The sea is calm all the time, because the rocks surrounding it keep out the worst weather and the water is so clear, you can see the fish swimming around your feet."

"Sounds amazing," I whisper, staring at him. He smiles lightly.

"It is," he says simply. "It's my favourite place to go. I taught Wendy to swim there and it's where I found Happy."

I wish I had a place like that but the palace and the surrounding grounds are all I've ever known. I was never aloud down to the village. Now that I think about it, this is my first time away from home. I'm overcome by a sudden homesickness. It sweeps into my heart and I almost choke, fighting back the tears.

"I never had a place like that," I murmur. "I never left the palace grounds. I was always there. I never got to see the world ir the ocean."

"Then how did you learn to swim?" Natsu asks, incredulous.

"The lake in the palace grounds," I say. "It had clean, crystal clear water and my mother would always take me swimming I asked, not matter what the weather. We would climb out blue and freezing, but we where happy."

Natsu suddenly pulls me into a hug and I rest my forehead on his shoulder. He's warm -freakishly warm- but it's nice. I press my head closer and breath in his scent. It's the one from the scarf' burning wood but with a undercurrent of earth or something. It's nice.

"What about you?" I whisper into his chest. "How are you doing after seeing you uncle?" His shoulders move as he chuckles.

"Confused, angry and sad, I guess," he answers. "I'm not really that bad though. I didn't know him that well. I'm more sad for what happened too him and what he has become."

"That makes sense," I say, pulling away. I smile at him and he grins back. "Thank you, by the way. For being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you," he says and I blush. "You don't need to worry about that."

I smile at him before turning and walking back to the others. The are beginning to lift out things off of the sand and carry them away. I notice Erza standing a little way off, on a flat rock area just of the beach. That must be our camping ground. I notice Lisanna standing staring at me and smile at her. She doesn't react, except for the small narrowing of her eyes.

I shiver and look away. Something really doesn't feel right.

**Erza P.O.V**

Once camp is set up, I ask Lucy to get out the lacrima ball that Mira gave her to contact the palace. She pulls out an ornate box with a silver clasp. You can tell it's royal just by looking at it. The box is a deep brown wood, with pearls and diamonds inlaid into its surface. A delicate pattern winds around the sides in silver paint and it stands on four silver feet; shaped like waves.

"Here," she says, handing it to Levy. "I have no clue how to work it but I'm guessing you do."

"Sure," Levy says, nodding, "give me a second." She pulls out a pair of red glasses and slips them on, unclasping the box. A sudden blue light emitting from the box causes us all to gasp. Inside, nestles in a bed of blue satin and lace, is an orb of silvery crystal about the size of a baseball.

Levy pulls it out and taps it twice, causing it to swell to four times it size. She rests it on the sand in front of her and kneels beside it. Tapping it again, she stares intently into the glass. Mira's voice emitting form it startles us all.

"I am so happy to hear from you," she practically squeals We crowd around the ball, so we can all see Mira's face in the crystal. She beams at us and jumps up and down.

"Mira, calm down," Lucy laughs, smiling at her friend. "How's everything going?" At this Mira's face falls.

"Not great," she says, frowning. "Your father hasn't come out his room in days, Lucy. The whole kingdom is worried about him. The Dragneel have taken over the political and business worries, while Lady McGarden has taken over talking to the people. Lady Ur has been helping the Loxar's attend to the castle and it's staff, as well as Lord Loxar helping Lyon with the army. We're getting there but it's hard."

"Wait," Gray says, pushing forward. "You let Lyon command the army."

"No," Mira answers grinning. "He's helping assign them to different areas. All the technical things. It's Makarov's job to command the army."

"Good," Gray says, visibly relaxing. "That would not have ended well." He sits back, allowing everyone a good view. Mira turns away for a moment before looking back and grinning.

"There's someone here who wants to speak to you Natsu," she says. She steps aside to reveal the smiling face of Wendy Dragneel, who claps at the sight of her brother face.

"Natsu!" she shouts. "I am so happy to see you! How are you? Are you hurt? Have you been eating properly Is Happy with you? I miss you so much! Do you miss me?" I gape at the little girl, awed at how fast she's talking. Natsu laughs and grins at her.

"I'm happy to see you too. I'm fine and no I'm not hurt," he laughs. " I'm been eating fine. Yes, Happy is with me and of course I miss you. Now calm down and say hello to everyone." Wendy beams then looks at everyone in turn.

"Hello, everyone. How are you?" she asks, eyes shining. We all tell her we are well and her eyes land on Lucy and she yelps. " Lucy! I miss you too. Are you okay? Is Natsu being mean to you?"

Lucy does something that makes us all smile. She laughs. A genuine, shoulder shaking laugh. I smile down ar her, happy to know that she still had it in her to laugh. The Dragneel's really have been a blessing. Happy, Natus's blue cat, jumps onto her lap, pushing his head against her stomach and curling up. She smiles down at him before looking at Wendy.

"I'm fine, Wendy," she says, smiling. "I miss you too and no, Natsu isn't being mean to me. He's actually being very nice."

"Good but let me know if he's mean" Wendy says, serious. "Daddy says boys should not be mean to girls; it's not gentleman like."

"I will don't worry." Lucy smiles at the little girl, her eyes shining. I have a feeling Lucy and Wendy will be good friends for years.

"Oi! That's not fair," Natsu yells, pouting. Lucy pats his head and smiles, causing him to grin.

"We're just teasing," she says lightly, looking at him. He nods and looks away. I think I see a faint dusting of pink on his cheek.

"Wendy, can I speak to Mira again?" I ask, leaning over to look at her.

"Of course, Erza," she says, smiling. "Goodbye everyone." She slips away and is replaced by Mira.

"She's so cute," Mira chirps and we all nod. Then she turns serious. "So what's happening with you guys?"

I fill her in, excluding Natsu's connection to Acnologia. We discussed it and decided that Lord Igneel would tell everyone if he wanted to when Mira reported to him. She doesn't interrupt occasionally making small noise of shock or anger. Her eyes stay wide and her hand clasp firmly in front of her mouth. When I finish, she blinks at me for a few seconds before answering.

"An actual Dragon?" she mumbles. "Are you serious?" I nod and she groans. "This just gets better and better, doesn't it?"

"I know what you mean," Lucy says, pulling her knees tightly to her chest. "Feels like the whole world is against us getting this cure."

"Zeref certainly is," Levy grumbles, cupping a pile of sand in her hands. Gajeel frowns at her tone and shifts closer to her.

"You'll get there though," Mira says, looking optimistic. "You have to." We all nod and smile at each other.

"We'd better get to bed," I finally say. "We shall contact you in a few days if we can Mira. Goodbye and take care."

"Goodbye everyone," she reply, smiling at us all. "Good luck and be careful."

"We will," we say in unison before her face fades away. Levy taps the lacrima so it shrinks down and places in in the box, clasping it shut.

"Right, bed everyone," I say, standing up and stretching. "Tomorrow we look for the cure."

Everyone nods and heads off towards their assigned tent. I follow Juvia to our shared tent and think about tomorrow. It would be a long day.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

I sit in the darkness away from the tents, clutching my head. It hurts and I can feel pressure building up there. It's like my mind is breaking and I almost cry out in pain. Everything flashes.

I pound the glass mirror, smirking when I see it give way and crack slightly. I was going to get out of here and not even Zeref can stop me.

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's only when I'm almost asleep that I notice something. Natsu's white scarf is still wrapped around my neck. I smile and tug it closer, breathing in his smell.

Slowly, I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**So there we go :) I through a little Nalu fluff in because who doesn't want Nalu fluff :D **

**Till next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14- Splitting Up

**So here we go :) I'm starting to build up to the main event, though the story is far from over :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 14**  
**Splitting up**

**Lisanna P.O.V**

"Why are we up so early?" I whine, tripping slightly as I stagger behind everyone. I was woken this morning my Elfman, yelling about how it was time to go and I had to be a man. How am I even related to that idiot? The answer is beyond me.

"Because," Erza says, shooting a glare at me, "we need to fine the cure as fast as we can. Our King's life depends on it. So cooperate ot shut up. Your choice." She turns away and wraps her arms around Lucy.

I glare at her back and then turn my attention to the Princess. Her shoulders are slumped and her walk is slightly staggered. Her body language gives off a sense of hopelessness. Good. Maybe she would give up this stupid quest. I look at Natsu, who stands beside me, with a grin on my face. My face falls when I see him staring at the Princess, a look of worry on his face.

What's so special about her? She's a spoiled brat, who has had everything she wants since the day of her birth and who doesn;t care about anyone but herself. She's selfish, that's what she is.

"Natsu?" I say, fluttering my eyelashes. He looks at me and blinks. "When this is all over, how about me and you go to that forest we found when we where younger?"

"Maybe," he says, turning back to stare at Lucy," though I promised Luce I would take her swimming." I glare at him, though he doesn't notice.

"Luce?" I murmur, striving to sound innocent and curious.

"Yeah, Luce. Lucy. The Princess," he says, nodding and not turning around. When she hears her name, Lucy glances around, eyes landing on Natsu. She lets out a small smile before turning away. This makes Natsu frown.

"Hey, Luce," he shouts to her, causing her to turn around slightly, "you okay?"

"Just tired," she reply's and you can hear it in her voice. Maybe she'll pass out. "I kept having weird dreams. Oh, do you want your scarf back?" It only then that I notice the white garment hangs loosely around her neck and I pout. He never let me have his scarf. It was to precious to him.

"Nah, keep it for today," Natsu answers, shocking me. "It might get cold and that will keep you warm."

"Thank you," Lucy says, blushing. Ugh, she infuriates me. She turns away and I see Erza elbow her lightly, causing the girl to yelp. She looks at the red haired girl, who grins back causing Lucy to turn bright red.

I had to stop Natsu from being alone with Lucy. It's the only way.

**Layla P.O.V**

_"Are we all here?" I ask, looking around at the crowd before me. All of us stand around the pool which connects us to the living world, staring into its shadowy abyss._

_We are eight in total and all parents of the group which set out on the quest for the cure. On my right is Roxanne, her blonde hair shifting in the breeze, and beside her, her husband Jediah. He resembles Elfman in many ways; from his large build to spiky white hair, yet he has the blue eyes of Mira and Lisanna. Next to him are the Fernandes couple; Marko and Karina. Marko, with the same red marking and eyes as his son, stands with his arms around his wife, her blue hair so similar to Jellal's._

_On my left is Jeremy, his hand on the shoulder of Darren, Gray's father, and next to him, Avery and Erica Scarlett. Though Erza looks very much like her mother, her hair colour is that of her fathers, I smile at the group. It was time._

_"We must help our children in anyway we can," I proclaim and they nod. "They are ours to care for and even though we are no longer with them, we still have the ability to help. Are you ready to do this?"_

_"I have always been ready to help my child," Avery says, wrapping his arms around a smiling Erica. Darren and Jeremy nod, staring into the pool._

_"Whatever it takes, our children will have our help," Jediah states._

_"Exactly," Roxanne smiles. "I would give anything for my children and all of your children too. They are the future."_

_"I hope they use our help wisely," Karina quietly states, her head bowed. Marko rubs his hand up her arm and smiles at her. She always was a shy girl and was until her untimely death. Even in the afterlife, she remain timid and placid. Something her son picked up slightly._

_"Then we shall proceed," I say. I pull a small dagger, shorter than my forearm. I hold it up and watch it's blade flash in the sunlight I place it on the skin on my palm, breath whistling through my teeth as I apply pressure._

_Blood pool to the surface of the cut and I hold my palm out above the water, setting droplets scattering into the deep water. Then I pass the dagger to Roxanne, watching my blood mix with the water. No, we would be able to help them_

**Lucy P.O.V**

"We need to split up," Erza says, when we stop for a break. Me feet ache and my head is pounding, yet I do not complain. This was my choice and I have to bare it.

"We'll cover more ground that way," Gajeel says from his position behind us, where he leans on a tree.

"I'll chose group and give you directions," the red headed woman says. She looks at us all and nods. "Lucy, you go with Natsu, Gray and Juvia to the North. Lisanna, you will join Levy and Gajeel. Elman you are with myself and Jellal. Happy everyone?"

We all nod, though I notice Lisanna does so with anger. I need to figure out what's going on with her. She seem's to emit a weird aura and it scares me. I feel like something bad is going to happen.

"Come on then, Luce," Natsu says, grinning and walking over to me. I stand up, dusting off the shorts I changed into this morning. Natsu's scarf sits around my neck over the blue, long-sleeved top I wear. One me feet, I wear black combat boots.

"Okay," I say, following him and Gray into the forest. Juvia links arms with me as we walk, her blue skirt brushing the side of my legs. I smile at her and she smiles back, her blue eyes shining.

"This forest is so pretty, Juvia thinks," she says, staring around in awe. Her eyes land on the raven haired man in front of us. "Yes, Juvia thinks it is very pretty."

I laugh and seconds later so does Juvia. I push down my bad feeling and enjoy the walk with my friends.

**Levy P.O.V**

"I'm telling you, we are going the wrong way!" I yell for the fifth time.

"And I'm telling you we're not, so deal with it Shrimp," Gajeel shouts back. We ate inches away from each other. I glare at the tall man in front of me, my head tilted back due to his height. I hate being small.

"Erza told us to go to the East of the island! This is west," I shout, waving my compass in front of his face.

"That stupid thing is useless!" he shots back. "My instincts tell me this is East!"

"Screw you instincts " I yelp, shocking myself. I recover and glare. "My compass works fine and you know it. This is East and this is the way we are going." I point off into the forest.

"No, that is West!"

"East!"

"It. Is. West!"

"It's East. You just too- wait, where is Lisanna?" I ask suddenly, turning around. I stare about the small clearing, looking for signs of the white haired girl.

"She was here a second ago," Gajeel rumbles, staring about too.

Where did she get to?

**Normal P.O.V**

A girl with short white hair and blue eyes sprints through Drakan Forest. Branches whip her cheek, but she runs on, unaware of the pain. Blood seeps from the tiny cuts but she pays them no attention. She must reach them.

She skids to a halt when she heard voices, then begins to walk slowly towards the source. In a clearing is a group of four teens. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia. All the had to do was split them apart.

"Good," a voice seems to whisper in her head. "Bring the Princess and the Dragneel to me. The other's are of no concern."

"Yes," she whispers. She breaks into a run again and breaks suddenly into the clearing. "Gray! Juvia! Erza needs your help! Natsu! Lucy! I need you to come with me!" She falls to her knees, as if due to exhaustion.

"Lisanna!" Lucy yelps.

"Please, you have to help," Lisanna whispers back.

"Don't worry, we will," Gray says. "Juvia, lets go." He grabs the blue haired girls hand and drags her off, breaking into a sprint.

"Where do we have to go, Lisanna?" Lucy asks.

The white haired girls stands and looks off into the densely packed forest. She points to a sections, knowing what lies beyond it.

"This way," she says, walking off. The other two share a glance, before following.

**There we go...I think I might change this chapter in a few days, so let me know what you think :) I just feel like it isn't good enough.**

**Till next time :)**


	15. Chapter 15- The Spirits

**Sorry this took longer than usual guys, I've been having trouble sleeping and I'm finding it hard to write :/**

**But here it is all the same :) Sorry if it's not as good as normal, my brain isn't fully functioning lately :L**

**Well enjoy x :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 15**

**The Spirits**

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Lucy, come on," I encourage her, wrapping my arm around her waist and lifting her up. She gasps and her ankle gives way again, causing her to fall into me. I brace myself and take weight, before pulling her closer and grabbing her arm, swinging it over my kneck. "Lisanna, are we almost there? Lucy can't take much more of this."

We've been in the forest for almost three hours now, continuously walking. A while back, Lucy tripped and twisted her ankle. She said she was fine, but wor the rest of the journey I could see the pain flash across her face. When she feel a few minutes ago, I knew she had definitly been lying. Lisanna turns to us and makes a face.

"Yes, calm down, Natsu," she says, hands on hips. "I'm doing my best. I ran to you in a panic so I didn't exactly get an idea a bout where I was going."

"Okay, okay," I say, grimacing. "Just hurry up before Lucy collapses." I only get a turned back and a grumble in return.

"I'll be fine, Natsu," Lucy whispers, her head on my shoulder. She leans heavily against me and I can feel her breathing in heavily. "Lets just keep moving."

"Okay, just tell me when you need a rest," I say, beginning to walk, towing her with me. She nods and focuses on walking. The forests closes around us once again.

**Erza P.O.V**

"What do you mean Lisanna sent you?" Jellal asks, staring at Gray in confusion. Juvia hovers behind him, her blue eyes scared.

"Exactly that, Jellal," Gray answers, looking worried. "Lisanna came bursting into the clearing we where in, shouting about how I had to go help Erza, along with Juvia. Then she told Natsu and Lucy to follow her. She looked pretty paniced so I didn't say anything. I just grabbed Juvia and ran for you guys."

"Something not right," Juvia whispers, turning towards the forest. We all look at her. She was always known for feeling things when something would happen. "Juvia thinks the air doesn't feel right and have you noticed, there are no animals about?"

"I didn't," Gray says, going to stand next to her. She blinks up at him and then turns to us.

"We have to go," she says, eyes wide and staring. "Juvia thinks something is wrong with Lisanna."

"We need to find Levy and Gajeel first. She was meant to be with them." We all nod at Jellal and head out, ducking under the low branches of the trees. No that Juvia pointed it out, I begin to noitice that the forest is too quiet. Not one animal scuttles about. Not even a wolf or a bear. We are utterly alone.

"Juvia is scared," the bluenette whispers, wrapping her arms around her torso. Gray slips his arm around her shoulder and she leans into him.

"Everything will be okay, Juvia," he says, running a hand over her head. "We'll fine them."

Juvia nods and smiles slightly, though her eyes are still clouded with worry. I feel Jellal come up beside me and I look at him, my eyes wide. He smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Gray's right, Erza," he whispers, for only me to hear. "No matter what, we have to keep positive. Our friends loves depend on it I think. Juvia seems to think so anyway."

"Your right," I say. On impulse I grab his hand and he doesn't pull it away. "We'll protect them. No matter what."

We continue on into the forest, it's dark interior swallowing us up.

**Levy P.O.V**

"Great, we're lost again," I pout, turning in a full circle. Gajeel places his hands on my shoulder to stop me spinning and I freeze, glancing back at him.

"Calm down, Shrimp," he says. I glare at the nickname. "We need to work out a plan. We have to find the other and tell them about Lisanna. I knew there was something up with that girl. I just wasn't sure what."

"Okay. Yeah, you're right," I say, looking down and breathing in deeply.

"Good," Gajeel says, smiling down at me. "Just stay calm and give me your compass."

"I thought you said it was useless," I giggle, pulling it from my pack and placing it in his hand. He shurgs and squints at the small, circular object.

"I'll give it a chance this once." Gajeel looks at the compass for anothe rminutes before glancing up and pointing left. "That way. They should be in that direction."

"Or they could be here," a voice says from the direction Gajeel is pointing. Gray steps from the gloom, his arm around Juvia. Behind them is Erza and Jellal, with Elfman following.

"You should see you faces," Elfman says. "It's a man!" I squint at him and tilt my head. I'll never get over his weird habits.

"Where's Lisanna?" Erza asks. From her face, I know she's scared of the answer.

"She disappeared a while back," I answer. "We don't know where she went. We've been trying to find you."

"I was afraid of that," the red head reply's. "We need to find her. Something isn't right."

"I thought that!" Gajeel says, eyes wide. "I thought I was just going crazy."

"No, Juvia noitced it too," Juvia says, leaning her head on Gray's shoulder. To my surprise, Gray doesn't pull away. "Juvia regrets not saying something sooner. Juvia is sorry."

"It's okay, Juvia," Gray says, looking down at her. "We all shoulder have noticed. It's no ones fault, okay?" Juvia nods her head and looks down.

"How are we meant to find them?" I ask. At this, ever face falls.

"Ah, that will be a problem," Gajeel says, frowning. I place a hand on his arm and he looks at me, so I smile.

"We'll find them," I say, then turn to the others. "We have to."

"I can help with that," a soft voice chirps. I spin around and stare at the branches of the tree in front of me. A girl, dressed in a short red dress sit's on a branch, her tanned legs swining. Across her cheeks and around her writes, flame like tattoo's twist and turn, glinting in the half-light filtering through the trees. She looks about my age, with long black hair and bangs that cover her forhead, stopping just above her glowing amber eyes. She jumps from her perch and lands lightly in front of us.

"Who are you?" Erza asks, stunned. The girl giggles.

"I am Aine," she says simple, doing a half bow towards us. "I am one of the four guardians of the forest and you happen to have stumblesd into my territory."

"Guardians? As in spirits?" I ask, taking a step towards her and ingnoring Gajeel's warning hand on my arm.

The girl looks at me, eyes wide, head tilted. Her glowing eyes flick over my body, stopping at my bag. Or to be more precise, the mark on the bag. The McGarden crest. A quill perched on a book, ready to write. Her eyes widen slightly.

"A McGarden?" she says, staring at me finally. I nod and she grins. "You family is well known among the Guardians. Especially those of the elements like me. Yes, to answer you question, we are spirits, born of an element, memory or even a spell. I am the fire Guardian of this forest." She swirls then, her dress sending sparks cascading down to her feet.

"Fire? So, like, you can control it?" Gajeel asks, stepping up beside me.

"Yes. I can control it, manipulate it, create it and nurture it," she says. "It's my job to protect fire and anything related to it in the forest."

"Anything related? Like what?" Jellal asks, sounding interested. I turn and see Erza shake her head at him, her eyes soft and amused. Jellal is almost as curious about things as me.

"Like the lava in that mountain," Aine sates, pointing to the ominous mountain just beside us. "It's a dormant volcano and is actually filled with Lava. I'm the only thing stopping it becoming active again."

"So," Gray says," what did you mean you could help us?"

"Well I can help you find your friends," she answers, clutching her dress. " My sister, Anila the air guardian, is tracking them right now. I can find them through her."

"Through her?" Juvia asks.

"My sister and I share a bond which allows our minds to be linked," Aine says, bowing her head. " My sister lost the ability to speak years ago, that's when the bond formed. It allows me to speak for her."

"That's a good thing, you doing for you sister," Gajeel says, surprising me. I stare up at him in shock. "You sister is lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have her," is the response he gets. Aine's voice dips into sorrow. "She sacrificed her voice to save my life." I stifle as gasp and stare, wide eyes at the black hair girl.

"You both lucky to have each other, Juvia thinks," my blue hair friend says. I nod and Aine smiles slightly looking up. Her amber eyes shine with unshed tears and she bites her lower lip. "Help is find our friend. Juvia is worried about them." Aine nods and motions.

"This way," she says, turning and running into the forest. We break into a run behind her and delve into the trees.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I clutch Natsu's shoulders, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. My ankle gave in a while back and now, sadly, I'm being carried on his back. I can't help but relax though. He's so warm.

"How long have we been walking?" I whisper into his ear. He shrugs.

"I have no idea," he reply's quietly, staring at Lisanna who walks a head of us. "Something doesn't feel right though."

I nod and start to answer when Lisanna stop just a head. She turn to us and point to the side of the mountain. I look over and see a cave, gulping at its dark interior.

"In there," she says, her voice holding no emotion. Her hand twitches up to hold her head and I frown.

"Lisanna, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine Princess" she answers in the same emotionless tone. "All is well." I am not convinced.

"Are you sure about that?" A soft voice says. I jerk my head up from Natsu's shoulder and stare. A boy, maybe a year older than me, leans against a tree not far from where we stand. His hair is a mop of dirty blond, the tips stained green. His lumionus gold eyes survey us with contempt, his muscled arms folding over his chest as he stands straighter.

"Who are you?" Natsu asks, putting himself between me and the boy. I peer around his head, brushing his pink hair away as I stare at the boy who begins to walk closer. He's shirtless, his tanned chest bared to the world, wearing only a pair of brown cut-offs. All down his right side, disappearing down the waist band of his cut-off' s are tattoo's. The twist and turn like vines.

"The names Adan," the boys says, shaking his blond hair away from his eyes. "I am the earth guardian of the forest. Welcome to my humble home." His voice is mocking, as he half bows, grinning like a mad man. Natsu takes a step back. I glance over at Lisanna, shocked to see she isn't there.

"Natsu! Where did Lisanna go?" I yelp, jumping off his back. I gasp as pain laced through my ankle and stumble, crashing against his side.

"Lucy, be careful," he grumbles, looping an arm around me. "I don't know, she was here a second go."

"She just following orders," another voice says. I spin around and come face to face with another boy, though he looks nothing like Adan. His hair his a shock of bright blue and his eyes are a sparkling aqua colour. He's dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts. Along his arms, tattoo's of waved wind their way towards his collar bone, where the peak out from under the neck of his shirt.

"Orders?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion. His eyes scan my face and he grins.

"It's an honor Princess," he says, bowing. "We shall have to talk when we get the chance but for now, we must get back on topic. You white haired friend -Lisanna was it?- well she's possessed By Zeref no less. She's been told to take you to the cave. We have a few friends waiting to grab her in there. She will come to no harm, do not worry. Now, we must return you to you other friends."

"The others!" I yelp. "They must be worried sick about us, Natsu! But what about Lisanna? What will they say if we return without her?"

"Man, you talk a lot," Adan grumbles. "Here she comes now." He points to the cave. I turn to see Lisanna being lead out by a girl about my age and a man. Who looks like a scorpion. This day is just getting weirder.

"Anila. Scorpio. Good, you got her," the blue hair one says. The man- Scorpio- grins.

"Of course we did Kairav," he booms. "Did you doubt us?"

"Oh course not." The blue hair boy, who I guess is Kairav, smirks and then turn to the girl. Her hair is cropped to her shoulders and white-blonde, choppy bangs hanging in her silvery eyes. Her dress, a white waterfall of silk, ends just above her knees. Like the boys, she has tattoo's; her are apparent on her throat and shoulders, shaped like gusts of wind might be.

"That's Anilia," Adan says, coming to stand beside me. "She's the air guardian and my brother there is Kairav, the water guardian. Though you can call him Kai I guess."

I nod and watch Anila. She smiles at Kairav, tilting her head as he talks to her. Her hands flutter about, as if she is about to answer but her mouth remains closed and she does not speak a word.

"She can't talk," Adan says, as if reading my mind. "She sacrificed her voice to save her sister, Aine; the fire guardian. That when those tattoo's appeared on her. We get them due to sacrifice. Sadly, we all have them."

"Her sister is lucky to have her," I whisper, taking Natsu's hand almost without thought.

"She is," Adan says. "They are both lucky to have each other. Anyway, enough chit chat. Time to get your friends. Aine should have them now. Virgo, Capricorn! Get you butts down here."

There is a popping sound and suddenly two figures stand before us. The first is a young girl, her hair cropped short and bright pink. What striked me is the maid outfit she is wearing and the shackles on her wrists. Next to her is...well a goat in a suit really. I blink at him, shocked, when he opens his mouth and begins speaking.

"You really don't need to be so rude, Adan," he grunts, pushing the sunglasses he wears up his- snout? nose? I have no clue.

"Tch, yeah, yeah, Caprico," Adan smirks.

"Time for punishment, Master," Virgo says, bowing. Adana grunts and rubs his temples with hsi right hand.

"No, Virgo, and it never will be." He sounds like her gets this a lot. "Just secure the white hair girl will you." Virgo and the goat-man nod, heading towards Lisanna. Adana turns to me and grimaces.

"They seem interesting," I giggle.

"You get used to them," he says, smiling. I laugh and look towards them. Then something strikes me.

"Wait...Scorpio? Virgo? Capricorn?" I murmur and Adan looks down at me. "As in the zodiac spirits?"

"You know of them?" I nod and he smiles again. "Yeah, they are the zodiac's. You should meet the rest sometime. Each of us -that is the four elemental spirits or guardians as we prefer- have there under our command. Though we treat them more as friends, not tools."

"Good, I hate to see people being abused," I say, smiling at the group in front of me.

"Well, time to go," Kiarav says, before grinning. "By the way, call me Kai." We nod and follow him through the densely packed tree, my hand still clamped in Natsu's.

**And there we go :) As for how to pronounce the names of my OC's:**

**Kairav - KAI rahv**

** Aine - AAN-YAA **

**Anila - ah NEE lah**

**Adan - ah DAHN **

**Well, till next time :) **


	16. Chapter 16- Together Again

**So there we go, another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 16 **  
**Together Again**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"So let me get this right," I say, hobbling beside Kai. My hand is still clutched in Natsu's and neither of us seem to want to let go. "You are all spirits, but you and your brother, plus Anila and her sister, where born of the elements?"

"Exactly," Kai reply's nodding. "I woke up in the ocean. I still have no memory of how I got there, I just was. Aine woke up in the middle of that mountain, in the molten lava at it's core."

"What about the other two?" Natsu asks.

"Adan was the funniest I would say," Kai laughs, ignoring the glare his brother sends back to us from where he walks just a head. "He woke up in the middle of a tree. We had to break him out and he looked so scared!" We break into laughter.

"And Anila?" I ask this time, smiling at Kai. I frown when his face drops.

"Her's was the scariest. She fell from a cloud," he whispers, glancing quickly up at the girl in front of us. She walks ahead of everyone else, her head bowed. "If I hadn't caught her, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"She lucky you did," Natsu says, squeezing my hand slightly.

"No, I'm lucky to have her," Kair says, so quietly I almost think I've imagined it.

"We're almost there," Adan shouts from ahead. Suddenly, Lisanna begins to struggle. Virgo and Capricorn freeze, tightening their grip on her arms. "Leo, we may need help!"

A man my age appears before us, grabbing Lisanna around the shoulders. His hair is a mess of orange curls and his eyes hidden by glasses. He seems almost normal, even with his suit on.

"Adan, thought you would never call," he says, tightening his grip on the thrashing girl. He looks over at me and grins. "Why, Princess, you are so beautiful."

"Leo, no," Adan groans. "Do not start that. Just help us get the girl moving again." Leo nods, winks at me over his glasses and tugs Lisanna on, the other two spirits helping.

"You guys are so slow," a melodic voice says, from through the trees. We emerge into a clearing and are faced with a group of people.

"Lu!" I hear before I'm suddenly on my back, Levy and Juvia hugging me. I laughs and push them off, twisting around until I'm kneeling in front of them and grabbing them to hug again.

"We where so worried!" Erza says, grabbing me from the other two and almost breaking my back in a crushing hug.

"You idiots!" Gray says, laughing as he high-fives Natsu.

"We where all idiot's," I say, breaking the death hug. I then turn to the one person in the group who I don't know. "You must be Aine." I smile brightly as she skips over and takes my hand.

"Yeah, that's me!" Her voice is like music, in a way. Soft. She shakes her black hair away from her face and grins up at me. "Pleased to meet you Princess Lucy Heartfelia!"

"Please to meet you too," I say. She's adorable really, once you get past the black hair and luminous eyes. Yet, she has to be about my age.

"Anila!" she then says, running over to her sister. Suddenly, Anila's face is shining as she grins at her sister. I look on, half sad, half happy. What I would give for a sister.

"You okay?" Natsu asks, coming up beside me. I nod and smile at him. He takes my hand again and squeezes. His eyes find the two sisters. "You don't need to wish for a sister. I think Wendy already thinks of you as her sister and I'm sure Levy does too."

"She does?" I ask and he nods. "Your sister is is adorable. And your right, Levy is like my sister. As is Juvia and Erza. I love them all. Thank you Natsu."

"Not a problem," he says, grinning. "So what do we do about Lisanna?"

"Well, possession is hard to break," Levy answers. "It either takes magic or Lisanna breaking it herself. I have a feeling the second one is the best potion. Lisanna wouldn't want to do this and that's her key to getting out."

"How do you know that?" Adan asks, shocked.

"I read a lot," Levy says simply, shrugging. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Names Adan," the boy answers, smirking. "That's Kairav, Anila, Virgo, Capricorn, Scorpio and Leo. We're spirits. Anile is Aine's sister, who I guess you've met."

"So are you guys the other three elementals?" Levy asks. Adan nods. "And the others?"

"Celestial spirits," I answer. "Born from the stars." Levy nods and walks over to Gajeel, who stand beside Lisanna.

"Can we tie her up?" the black haired man asks.

"Sure, take this," Adan says, bending down and touching the ground. A vine, about the thickness of my wrists suddenly sprouts from the where is fingers touched the earth. Gajeel takes it, surprisingly asking no questions and wraps it around a tree, securing Lisanna in place.

"That should hold her," Aine says. "The vine is imbued with magic, so it will hold."

"Of course it will hold," Adan grumbles. "I made it didn't I?" Aine simply laughs ad reaches up to pat his head, smiling at him. After a moment he smiles back.

"We should get going," Leo says, while the other Zodiac's gather around him. "Call us if you need help." The vanish in a puff of smoke, not before Leo takes a moment to wink at me.

"Ignore him, he likes to flirt," Aine says, while Anila nods.

"It's fine, I'm used to it," I say, shivering at the memories of past balls and the sons of nobles flirting with me.

"What do you mean your used to it?" Natsu asks. He sounds angry and I frown. Why would he be angry?

"The men at the parties my parents through, the men enjoyed flirting with me," I grumble, grimacing. "Some even tried to court me but I always refused. I want love not money."

"The amount of times I've heard you say that seems to be endless," Levy says, smiling. "I'm glad you think that way though. Just think, you could be married to a Eucliffe by now."

"Ew, don't remind me of that boy," I shudder, pulling a face. Everyone, expect Natsu and the sprirts, laugh.

"Eucliffe? What's an Eucliffe?" Natsu ask, frowning.

"Their a noble family, though lower class that yours or mine," Gray says. "They have a son called Sting -weird name, I know- and a few years back, they tried to set him up with Lucy here. Instead, he got set alight." He breaks into laughter and I glare.

"I didn't know the candle was there okay!" I yell, balling my hands into fists. "I just pushed him away from me. I didn't mean for him to catch fire!"

"Lucy, calm down," Jellal says, smiling. "We know. Though it's still funny and he deserved it. He treated you horribly and was a spoilt brat."

"Good point," Erza says nodding. "Good thing you did set him alight or you would be married to him."

"Ew no!" I laugh, clutching Natsu for support.

"Juvia would not have approved," my blue haired friend says from her spot beside Gray.

"Me either," Natsu says, just loud enough for me to hear. I look at him in shock and he simply smiles back.

"Don't you guys need a cure," Adan asks, breaking the silence. We all nod. "Then lets get going."

We nod again and gather round him, beginning to make plans.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

"Thank God, thank God," I sob against the mirror, watching as Gajeel ties up my physical body. I didn't hurt them. Thank God I didn't hurt them.

"You are pathetic," Zeref purrs from behind me. I whirl round and glare at him. "You can't save them. Your stuck in here." He laughs and disappears.

"Watch me!" I shout. "I'll help them! I'll get out of here! Just you wait!"

I spin around and face the mirror, staring intently at the crack that mares it's surface. I pull back a fist and let it spring forward, slamming the glass. Again and again until my knuckles crack and I tears pour down my face. In one that, futile attempt I hit the glass again A crack makes me look up.

The small crack is now larger, light pouring in through the indent. I smile and stand up, gazing at the crack in awe.

"Just you wait and see, Zeref," I whisper. "You puppet is about to cut her own strings."

I raise my leg and kick the glass, enjoying the cracking sound the resounds throughout the room.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Wendy, try this will you," Mira says, passing a cupcake to the younger girl.

"What is it?" Wendy asks, taking a bite before Mira can answer.

"Toffee cupcake," Mira says, grabbing a spoon and mixing the contents of yet another bowl.

"Mmmm, I like this," Wendy says, daintily liking the icing off the top.

"You seem in a better mood," Ultear says, from her seat beside Wendy. "Is it because you talked to you brother?"

"Yep," Wendy reply's, "I miss him but at least I know he's safe. Apart from the Dragon thing."

"Yes, you father seems quite disturbed by that," Mira says, eyes searching the little girls face.

"I can't tell you why Mira," Wendy says, head bowed. "It's Father's story to tell."

"I know Wendy. I'm just curious," Mira soothes, smiling.

"Aren't you always?" Ultear asks, smirking. Mira pouts an sticks her tongue out at the black haired girl.

Igneel P.O.V

"What do we do, Igneel?" Grandine asks me, hear head resting on my shoulder. I brush her hair from her head and kiss it.

"We have to tell everyone," I reply, staring out onto the gardens. I feel her nod and sigh. This was not going to be easy but their children may have to face my brother, so they have a right to know.

"Come, Igneel," Grandine says, standing straighter. "It is time." I follow her back inside, dreaded the conversation to come.

**Layla P.O.V**

_"Your last, Jeremy," I say, as the knife is passed to him. Easily he cuts a small slice into his palm, dripping blood into the pool. The we chant._  
_"Sora no shihai-sha o yobiokosu._  
_Hoshi no ō o yobiokosu._  
_Hoshi no ōsama,_  
_Watashi no tokoro ni ki nasai."_

_We chant as one, holding hand and closing out eyes. When the pool begins to shine, I shout out._

_"Spirit King, I call upon you! Gate of the King, open!"_

_Blinding light fills the clearing and a blast of wind knocks us off our feet. I lie, winded, on the ground staring up in awe. In front of me, standing in the pool, is a man, as tall as the palace. A mustache cover most of his face but I can tell he is smiling._

_"Queen Layla," he booms, "to what do I have the honor?"_

_"Spirit King," I say, standing up and taking a breathe. "My daughter is in danger and I will need you help."_

_"From who, may I ask?"_

_"Your brother," I answer him. He looks at me in shock, before sighing._

_"I was afraid of that," he murmurs. "Zeref, my little brother, what have you done now."_

**So what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews or message me, I don't mind :)**

**Till next time guys :) **


	17. Chapter 17- A Day to Remember

**So here we are, another chapter :) It's kind of a bonus chapter, not really in the main story line (though that's in there too) but I wanted to put something cute in so this is what happened :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 17**  
**A Day to Remember**

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Come on, Lucy," I yell at the blonde, who stand's just on the shore of the lake. We decided yesterday that we would take a day to relax. Well, most of us did,

"This is stupid," Adan says, from the tree above Lucy. "We should be out finding the cure, but no, instead you all want to laze about and waste time." He folds his arms over his stomach and leans back, legs dangling either side of the branch he sits on.

"Lighten up, Adan," Aine laughs, from her seat next to him. She bumps his knee with her fist and he grimaces at her, causing her to giggle. "Look, they've been through a lot, we should let them relax. It's not everyday you end up on a tropical island with lakes that are so warm you can easily swim in them."

Finally, Adan nods, though hesitantly, before staring out into the forest. It's like he expects us to be attacked. Aine laughs again and jumps of the branch, sparks flying from her dress, and landing soundlessly at the edge of the lake, beside Lucy.

"Go on, the water is war," she chirps, staring at the blond beside her. Lucy shakes her head and stares at the water. "It's warm I promise."

"It's not that," Lucy says, shivering. She stand in a pair of shorts and a tank top, and, even though it's warm , there is a slight breeze. She must be pretty cold. "I'm just scared about what's in there." At this, Aine laughs.

"These lakes are too warm for anything to live, Lucy," she explains, dipping her right foot into the water. "Only a few small fish and a rare breed of turtle can survive in this climate, and they are both harmless to humans. You'll be fine, trust me."

Lucy stares at her for a while and I hold be breathe, bobbing up and down in the lake. I cane hear Gray and Juvia laughing behind me, feeling the urge to join in their fun, but I won't. It would be unfair if I went and had fun, while Lucy wasn't. Finally, she nods and jumps into the water, disappearing under the mirror like surface and disturbing the uniform look of the water. She only under for a second when her blonde head breached the surface and her grinning face comes into view.

"This is amazing," she says, swimming over to me. "It's like a whole other world under there and it's so warm."

"I know," I say, smiling as she stops beside me. I hold out my hand to her. "Let go then."

Her hand slips into mine and I tug her towards the others. I can't help but like the feeling of her hand in mine, though I don't know why. It feels like home.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Okay, I'll admit, Natsu has a nice body. All muscles and tanned skin. I'm having hard time concentrating on swimming, he's just so close.

"Luce, want to go exploring?" he asks, appearing in front of me. I nod and he takes me hand again. His hand is so warm, it's unnatural.

We dive into the clear water, cutting through it's surface with ease. It's so peaceful here, it almost makes me forget out quest and everything that's happened. No fully though. It's still there in the back of my mind, like an ever present shadow.

"This way," Natsu says, so quietly I have to strain to hear it. His hand falls from mine and he swims a head; I follow closely behind him. We enter a secluded part of the lake, where a small beach lays at the edge. We both stop and stare around, unsure how we got here.

"Wow," is all I say and Natsu nods in agreement. The sand is pale white; the water a clear, aqua blue. Weeping willow's hand on either side of the beach, their branches and leaves kissing the lakes surface. A sheer rock face erupts from the back of the beach, meaning it's only entrance is the one we took; swimming in from the main lake.

I start to swim, over taking Natsu, and walk onto the beach, staring around in awe. It's like something from a book; peaceful, serene and beautiful. I turn to smile at Natsu, finding him already looking at me, a small smile on his face. I tilt my head and look at him in confusion.

"Nothing," he says. "It doesn't matter." He turns away but not before I see a small dusting on pink on his cheek. Why was he blushing?

He comes out of the water to and I try not to stare. His skin glistens in the sunlight and accent's his muscles. I whip my head around and stare at the cliff face above me. No way could I climb that one.

"I bet I could climb that," Natsu says, as if reading my thoughts. I snort and then cover my mouth, blushing at how unladylike I sounded. I look over to see Natsu grinning at me. "Stop trying to act so proper all the time. That's not you. The Luce I know is weird, funny and kind. Not some stuck up Princess."

"Really?" I ask, staring at him. I was brought up to think and act as proper as possible. To find out that's not how I am is both good and bad. Bad because I feel as if I have disappointed my Mother and good because it means I'm my own person.

"Yeah," he laughs, coming to stand in front of me. He places his hand on my shoulder and grins. "You're never going to be a perfect Princess. You are Lucy Heartfelia; loved princess, bookworm and the weirdest girl I know. But, you also kind, compassionate and beautiful. That's you, not anyone else."

I stare up at him amazed. I never once thought something like that would come out of the dense pinkette's mouth. He always seems too fun loving and insane to notice things like that. I'm conscious that the space between us is getting smaller but I don't try to widen it. I feel my eyes flutter closed as he leans forward. I tilt my head back and-

"Lucy! Natsu! Where are you two?" Erza yells, causing us to jump apart. We stare at each other for a second before I turn away and run back into the water, leaving a gaping Dragneel behind.

"We're here!" I shout back, swimming back towards the group. The girl's lounge at the edge of the lake, relaxing, while the boys seem to be having a swimming competition. I haul myself out of the water and collapse beside Levy. She look at me strangely for a minute and smile at her.

"Where did you go?" she asks, putting her book down.

"Just went for a swim and found a little beach," I answer looking out onto the lake. I try not to blush when Natsu appears, joining in with the boys.

"Oh really?" Levy says slyly. I look at her and she gins back, raising one dainty eyebrow. "So what happened on the little beach. Did you and Natsu get busy?"

"Levy!" I shriek, causing the others to look over. I blush and lower my head, glaring at her. "Nothing happened, so be quiet."

"I don't believe you," she whispers, smiling at me. "You like him don't you?"

I think about lying for a second but it's Levy. I've never kept a secret from her, no matter what it was. She knows me almost as well as I know myself, so there really would be no point in lying to her. She would figure it out eventually. Slowly, I nod, looking away from her.

"Was that so hard to admit?" I shake my head and she laughs. "I think he likes you too."

I stare up at her but she's not looking at me. I follow her stare and my eyes land on Natsu, who look's quickly he like me? I couldn't really be sure. He did't seem to act any different. Sure, he went out of his way to help me, to wait for me and to make sure I was okay. But that's what Nakama do, right? They look out for each other.

"I doubt it, Levy," I sigh, looking down. "He's too dense for that."

"I wouldn't be too sure," is all she says, before turning back to her book.

I shake my head and sigh. This not the last I hear of this, I'm sure.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sire, we need to get Porlyusica in," Gildarts states, standing at the end of the King's bed. His daughter, Cana, stand beside him with Mira and Hibiki. They all nod in unison, staring with worry at the king. "You ate not well and we have let this go on for long enough."

"Very well, Gildarts," the King sighs, leaning back into his cushions. "Do what you must." Gildarts bows and leaves the room, followed by the other three.

King Jude sighs again and stares out of the window. In the day his daughter as been gone, things have take a turn for the worst. His skin, once to healthy and glowing, is pale and gray. His eyes are sunken into his face and his mouth permanently turned down. Heartache, is what the residents of the castle are calling it. Out in the hallway, Gildarts frowns.

"He's getting worse, Dad," Cana says, leaning on Hibiki's shoulder. They boy wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close, not caring if her father is right there.

"I know," Gildarts reply's. "The only thing we can do is get Porlyusica in here now. He needs her help."

"No, he need Lucy back," Mira says, sighing. Her beautiful face is marred with a frown and Cana reached over to take her hand.

"She'll be back soon, Mira," the brunette says. "I'm sure of it."

"I know. I'm just worried it won't be in time." Everyone knows you can die for heartache. The all thought it was only a matter of time for the king. Soon, they would lose him too.

**Grandine P.O.V**

"It was my fault in the end," Igneel says sadly, looking down. "I was the one who requested he change. I didn't realise the man, who I now know is Zeref, would take that so literally. I think Ace blames me for what became of him and he has every right. I was the one who sent my sister to that forest, just to get herbs for Natsu. He wasn't well. She didn't deserve the fate I pushed her to."

"Honey, stop blaming yourself," I say, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have known, Igneel," Lucinda Loxar, her hand clasped in her husbands. He nods with her, smiling at Igneel.

"You can't control nature and that includes a wild wolf pack," Ur Fullbuster says calmly. "The attack was not you fault, nor was you sister death."

"I wish I could convince myself that," my husband states sadly. "And I wish Ace could see that too. It just seem impossible."

Year ago, Igneel asked his sister, Grace Dragneel, to go to the forest surrounding our home and locate a rare herb for Natsu. He had became ill with an infection that only that herd could cure. We found her, a day later. A pack of wolves had attacked her and she didn;t stand a chance. She was to gentle and caring; there was no fight in her. A light went out in our family that day and we where never the same again.

"He will forgive you one day," I say with conviction. "Once we is free of that awful shape and magic that holds him. Your brother will return."

Igneel doesn't look convinced.

**Layla P.O.V**

_"We need her," I tell the Spirit King, looking up at him with hope in my eyes._

_"She is not ready," he says, for the fifth time._

_"She's had seventeen years, I think that's enough time to get ready!" Avery Scarlett explodes, Erica clutching his hand._

_"He has a point," Jeremy McGarden says calmly. Roxanne nods while Darren Fullbuster glares at the Spirit King._

_He looks down on us, looking at each of our determined faces. Finally, he sighs in defeat and turns away, looking upward._

_"Come to me, Celestial Dragon," he says quietly. In a flash on blinding light, a woman, no older than twenty-five stand before us and I frown in confusion. She is not a Dragon._

_"You called?" she asks, flicking bright pink hair from her eyes._

_"Grace, this is Layla Heartfelia," the King says, sounding resigned. "She needs you help." The woman looks at me in shock._

_"Layla, is that really you?" I nod and she launches herself at me. "How? What happened? How are you here?"_

_"Zeref," is all I say and she immediately freezes, pulling away to look at me._

_"What has he done now?" she asks, her voice laced with venom._

_"That's why we need you help," Roxanne says, coming to stand beside me._

_"Roxanne?" Grace says, looking around. "Jeremy? What? How? Erica? Avery? No, this can't- what? Marko and Karina? Darren? No, no, no, no, no!"_

_She falls to the ground and I sit beside her, taking her in my arms. "It's a long story, so will you listen?" She nods and I begin to talk._

**Erza P.O.V**

"Today was fun," I say, leaving back against a tree, my feet next Jellal's. We left the others a few minutes ago and headed back to camp.

"It was," he reply's leaning back beside me, his shoulder brushing mine. I try not to blush. "But I think this is the best part." Now I really blush.

"W-w-what?" I stammer, looking down. His hand rests on my shoulder and his thumb nudges me face up, making me look at him.

"Do you really not know?" he asks, face serious. I shake my head.

"Know what?" I ask, before his lips press onto mine. I don't pull away; instead I find myself kissing him back. This was truly a day to remember.

**Levy P.O.V**

"Shrimp, your going to hurt yourself," Gajeel calls. I laugh and look down at him.

He told me a couldn't climb a tree, that I was to small. So I decided to prove him wrong. Currently, I'm sitting on a branch at the top of the tree, my legs swinging. I laugh again at his face, staring up at me through the thick foliage.

"If your so worried, come up and get me," I tease. He pauses and then suddenly scales the tree, in half the time it took me. I stare at him in shock when he slips on my branch and grins.

"Okay then, Bookworm. I will," he taunts and I glare, crossing my arms over my chest. Not a good idea.

Suddenly, I loose my balance and tilt backwards. I don't scream, just close my eyes and wait for the impact. It's doesn't come. My eyes fly open and I come face to face with Gajeel, his arms wrapped around me. We're still in the tree, only a few branches down from the one we where on a second ago. How fast did he move?

"Do no do that again!" he grumbles, panting. I stare up and him in shock, before I do something I never thought I would do. I press my lips to his.

He freezes and then kissed me back, strong arms winding around my waist and pulling me towards him. My arms slip around his neck and I sigh. Okay, maybe he doesn't annoy me that much.

**Ah! All the fluff! I smiled the whole way through writing this :D**

**Hope you liked it :) Till next time :D **


	18. Chapter 18- What's Right

**Hey guys, sorry this is a bit later than normal :) Hope it's not too crap but I've been distracted recently with school and stuff :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 18**

**What's Right**

**Lisanna P.O.V**

There where cracks everywhere. I could barley make out the world beyond the mirror. Levy was right about one thing; I did want to get out. And I was going to do that.

I'm beginning to feel my body. My hands, my feet, my head. They are starting to come back to me. I slam against the mirror again, listening to the tinkling sound of glass falling to the floor. The room around me is no longer white. It's a swirling array or blues and grays. Must be an affect of my breaking the mirror. I stand up and stare at the fractured glass. Just beyond I can see a lake and my friends.

"I'll be there soon guys," I say, running at the glass. The impact doesn't come.

**Levy P.O.V**

I try not to stare at Gajeel, who sits across from me. Everyone is gathered around the fire, talking. I can't help but notice that Natsu ans Lucy are as far away from each other as possible. Lucy sits beside me, talking to Juvia who sits on her other side. Natsu sits across the fire, next to Gray and Erza. I catch him glancing at the Princess before tearing his gaze back to the red headed knight.

Something definitely happened.

"Hey, Levy?" Lucy asks, causing me to look at her. "Why aren't you sitting beside Gajeel?"

I blush and look away. She seem's genuinely curious, not like she's asking to be funny or asking because she knows something happened.

"Lev?" she asks again, tilting her head to try and meet my gaze.

"I kissed him," I whisper. I hear her lightly gasp and look up. She doesn't shout out, just looks at me with wide eyes. "He saved me from falling from a tree and I kissed him."

"That's good, right?" I shake my head at her. "What happened?"

"He kissed me back for a minute," I mumble. "It was amazing. Then suddenly he pushed me away, jumped from the tree and disappeared. I guess I was wrong. He doesn't like me."

"Levy McGarden, you shut up," Lucy whispers with venom. I stare at her in shock whole she glares back. "Gajeel is in love with you. In. Love. Okay? He ran away because he either doesn't think he's good enough for you or he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions. He loves you. No questions asked."

"Really?" I ask, glancing up at the black haired man. I meet his red gaze before blushing and looking away.

"Yes, really," Lucy says, a smile in her voice. "I've seen how he looks at you, Levy. The man in love. And I have to say he has great taste in girls." I grin at this.

"Thank's Lucy," I say standing up. She frowns at me and tilts her head. "I'm just going for a walk, don't worry." Before she can say anything, I walk away.

I let my hand's trail along the trunks of the trees around me, staring up at the night sky. The stars shine back and I trace their constellations with my eyes. Lucy showed me them at when we where kids, out in the Palace gardens in out make-shift tent. I miss those time, before out duties took over. We didn't see each other as much anymore. I know it's horrible but in a way, I'm glad we have to find this cure. I get to see my friend again. I lean against a tree, tilting my head back and staring at the stars.

"You okay, Shrimp?" I squeak and jump, turning my head around. Gajeel appears from the darkness and look's at me, head tilted. I nod and look away, blushing. "I need to talk to you."

He comes to stand beside me, leaning against the tree and sliding down so he sits at it's base. I stare down at him before sitting down as well. He sighs and I look away, scared about what he's going to say. I brace myself when he opens his mouth.

"I'm no good with this type of thing, Levy," he says. I almost gasp when I hear him use my name. "So I guess I'll just say it outright and hope you don't hate me."

He turns so he is kneeling in front of me, gazing into my brown eyes. His hand take mine and he sighs again, looking away for a moment. When he speaks he stares at me again, smiling slightly.

"I love you, Levy," he says simply. I gape at him, stunned. Not what I was expecting. "I always have I guess, I just never realised it until you kissed me. That's why I ran away. I never was great when it came to dealing with my feelings."

I stare at him, mouth open, as he stares back. He slowly begins to frown when my silence lengthens. Before he can say anything, however, I launch myself at him, securing my lips to his. He reel's back slightly at the force, his arms automatically winding around my waist. I clutch my hand at his chest, gathering his t-shirt into my fingers. He pulls me closer and I sigh.

Lucy was right. I really did have nothing to worry about.

**Juvia P.O.V**

"Lucy, Juvia wonders where Levy went," I ask, turning to look at the blonde who smiles back. "And Gajeel too."

"Levy went for a walk and Gajeel followed," Lucy answers, grinning now. "I bet their now kissing."

"Juvia thinks so to," I say, smiling. I am happy for Gajeel. He will make Levy happy, just like she makes him happy.

"Wait, Gajeel and Levy?" Gray asks, leaning around me to look at Lucy.

"Of course, Gray," I say, smiling at his denseness. It was adorable. "Juvia wonders how you did not notice?"

"Never thought about it I guess," Gray muses, looking off into the distance.

"Idiot," Lucy mumbles, but she's smiling. "It's about time they got together. No point in waiting around for something to happen. If you like someone, you should make the move." She stare at Gray who looks away. I swear I can see him blushing.

"You have a point, Lucy," Erza says, her hand in Jellal's. I smile at them, happy that they are finally together. "No point in waiting around." She leans her head on Jellal's shoulder and he kisses her forehead. The look happy.

"Juvia wishes for what you have," I say, looking down wistfully.

"Don't worry, Juvia," Lucy says. "You'll get it one day, don't worry. Maybe Lyon will be the one." I know she is teasing and I giggle.

"Why would she go out with that idiot?" Gray blurts out. I stare at him, confused. "He's stuck up and wouldn't give her the time of day. She deserves more than that." For some reason, I'm suddenly angry.

"What would Gray know of what Juvia needs?" I shout, standing up and glaring down at him. "Gray knows nothing of Juvia. If Gray knows so much, why doesn't he just date Juvia himself." I turn and run away from him, around the edge of the lake.

I don't stop until I am on the opposite bank, finally sinking down and crying. Stupid Gray. Stupid heart. Stupid tears. Why couldn't he just see I loved him? I though I made it obvious but apparently not. I bring my knees tightly to my chest and sob into them, curling into a ball.

"Juvia?" a soft voice says and I freeze. I look up, tears still falling, into the dark eyes of Gray. I stare at him for a moment before turning away and staring out onto the water. "Juvia, please, I am so sorry."

"Juvia does not know what Gray means," I say haughtily I hear him sit down beside me and freeze. His hand reaches to tug my face around and suddenly I'm looking at him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you how I feel. I'm sorry for being an idiot. I'm sorry for not noticing how you felt and having to wait until Lucy almost kicked me into the lake to realise it. But most of all, I'm sorry for hurting you." He leans forward and gently kisses me.

When he pulls back, I just stare at him, too shocked to move. He just looks back at me, saying nothing. His dark hair falls in his face and I can't help but think about how adorable he looks.

"Huh?" I say. Very good Juvia. You sound like an idiot. He just smiles and leans forwards again.

"I love you, Juvia Loxar," he whispers, before kissing me again. This time, though, I kiss him back.

Lucy was right. I would get my romance one day and that day is today.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I can just make out the figure of Gray and Juvia across the lake. I sigh in content when they kiss again. About time, I think. Gray really can be dense, even more than Natsu. I flinch and drag my thought away from the pink haired boy and loom over at Lisanna. What I say makes me gasp.

She's limp, her head hanging like a dolls. But it's not that which makes me gasp. It's the fact that she's glowing. I jump up and run over to her, throwing myself down beside her and grabbing her hand. She's warm and I can hear her labored breathing. Something happening.

"Lucy, what's happening?" I hear Elfman ask. I shake my head and continue to stare at his sister. She suddenly gasps and throws her head back, her eyes tightly shut.

"Erza, get over here," I shout, not looking away from the white haired girl. Her short hair is matted against her head with sweat and he breathing hitches. Yes, something was happening.

When her eyes open, I stare back, shocked. She blinks several times, looking about in awe before her gaze lands on me again. "Lucy?" she says, sounding sleepy.

I smile, tears in my eyes, and hug her. She laughs and tries to hug me back failing due to the vines binding her. I yank the apart and he launches herself at me, crying. I stroke her back and mumble soft words her while she crys into my neck. Finally, we have Lisanna back.

Everything is right.

**Aine P.O.V**

"There a weird bunch, aren't they?" I ask, braiding Anila's hair into a long braid down her back. Adan snorts, while Kai shakes his head while he smiles at the group in amusement.

We sit in the tree above them, watching over our new found friends. I watch the pink haired one -Natsu- as he watches the Princess. Covet glances, which on he is aware of. Something as changed between the two, yet neither seem to notice. I tie a flower around the end of the braid and let it fall against my sister back. She glances around and smile at me, her white-blonde hair sweeping into her eyes.

"They'll get together," her voice whispers in my head. I nod and stare at the two, smiling. They would. Just not yet.

"You two really need to stop that," Adam groans. I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs.

I watch him as he does, mesmerized by the tilt of his head and the movement of his shoulders. Anilia's tap on my shoulder causes me to jump and I look at her.

"Yeah, Ani?" I ask.

"Stop drooling over him and tell him how you feel." She looks so serious.

"No way in hell, sis," I yelp. She just laughs. Well her shoulder move and her mouth opens, yet no sound come out. Like always.

"What are you on about?" Adan asks. I shout that its nothing while Anila shakes her head. He grumbles and looks away pouting. He looks so adorable.

"We'll need to be quick to move in the morning," Kai muses, staring down that the now awakened Lisanna. "Zeref will know he no longer has control over the girl."

"Yeah, good point," I say while Ani nods. She stare at Kai, a slight blush on her cheeks. She is just a hypocrite If I have to tell Adan then she should tell Kai

It's the right thing to do.

**Layla P.O.V**

_"So now you know," I say, my arm wrapped around Grace. She nods mutely, to shocked to speak._

_"It's a lot to take in, I know," Marco says. "But we need you help."_

_"I'll help," Grace whispers, looking up. "My brother needs to realise what he is doing and Zeref must be stopped. Igneel must also stop living in guilt."_

_"But can you handle it," the Spirit King asks._

_"Yes," she answers, standing up and pulling me with her. "I can."_

_She steps away and begins to glow. I shield my eyes, straining to see past the light that is shrouding her body. When is clears I stare in shock._

_In Grace's place is a dragon, with scales the colour of gold. There is a pinky undertone to them, making them seem iridescent. Her eye's are a deep golden colour and she grins a fanged grin at me. A soft chuckle resonates from her chest as she looks at me._

_"Surprised?" the dragon asks. Or I should say Grace. I nod limply. "Don't worry, your daughter will be fine."_

_"I know Grace," I say. "I trust you."_

**And there we have it :) Lisanna is back and most of the couples are together. Maybe some Nalu in the next chapter guys :)**

**Till next time :D **


	19. Chapter 19- A Change of Atmosphere

**Sorry, sorry sorry! I know this is later than usual but I didn't know what to write! Sorry!**

**I hope you like the chapter, it took me long enough :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 19**  
**A Change of Atmosphere**

**Lucy P.O.V**

We leave early in the morning; before the sun has even risen. I can hear Natsu complaining behind me, from his place at the back of the group. I put as much distance as I can between us. After what happened by the lake -well what almost happened- I'm having a hard time keeping my mind in check when he's around. We could have kissed and what would that have meant? I really have no clue.

I stumble along behind Kai and Adan, who playfully fight in front of me. I smile at them, as they laugh and joke, pushing each other and swatting at each other's heads. It reminds me of when I was younger and-

I stop my thoughts, not wanting to think of my childhood. When everything was simpler and my friend's weren't gone. Now that I think about it, I had lost people before. Mother wasn't the first. The boy with the dark hair and the boy with the blonde hair. They didn't exactly leave, but they changed and I didn't like what I saw when they did.

I shake my head, clearing it of those thoughts, and look over at the two female Guardians. Aine sends sparks flying into the cool morning air from her hands, while her sister watches with an amused smirk. Her face is so full of emotions, something that must have occurred due to her lack of voice. I bet she had a beautiful voice too; soft, sweet and innocent. It's sad to think that the other's will never hear it again.

"You okay, Princess?" Kai asks, looking back at me for a moment. I nod and he frowns, before turning back to walk beside me. "You suck at lying, you know." I sigh and nod at this.

"I know," I murmur. "I'm just worried and stuck in my memories. I'm fine though. I need to find this cure, it's what my Mother wanted." I stopped called her Mamma years ago. My Father said it was too childish, just like me calling him Papa was. A Princess wasn't allowed to be childish.

"We'll find it and then you can all go home. You can forget this place and you can get on with life," Kai says, seeming determined. "You'll save you father."

"Thank you, Kai," I say, smiling at him. If only I could believe that myself.

**Layla P.O.V**

_Grace left a while a go, in a flash of white light and smoke. The Spirit King frowned at the space she had vacated and sighed. I felt sorry for him but there was nothing I could have done. We needed a Dragon. It's the only thing that can fight another Dragon._

_I sigh and turn to the others, who all look back with mixed expressions. They know what's next. It's time for us to depart this place and move on. Our children would be fine and they don't need us anymore. We would always be in their hearts and that's where we would stay._

_"It's time isn't it?" Karina whispers, staring at the pool in front of her. We gather around it and stare at our children, tears gathering in our eyes._

_"Yes, I'm afraid it is," Marko says, wrapping his arm around her. Roxanne stand on her other side and grips her hand, staring down at the image of her daughter in the pool. Her face was still happy however. She almost screamed when Lisanna woke up. We all did._

_"They will be fine, I think," Avery says, standing with his head on Erica's shoulder. They look so happy, it's hard for me to remember they day that Erica passed. Avery was so lost, it was horrible to see._

_"They will be," I say with conviction. "They are our children after all." At this everyone laughs._

_"I shall grant you passage," the booming voice of the Spirit King says. With a wave of his hand a shining light appears._

_"We have to go through that?" Darren says, looking at it apprehensively._

_"Man up, you baby," Jeremy laughs, punching Darren's arm. They look like kids._

_"Yes, you do," the Spirit King says. "It shall not harm you."_

_"Okay then, I guess," Marko says. He leads Karina through first and one by one, the others follow. I am last through and I glance back at the pool, my daughters laughing face in full view._

_"You'll be fine, sweetheart," I whisper, turning and walking into the light. "You have the power."_

**Levy P.O.V**

I giggle at Lisanna as she tells me a story about Elfman. I sit on Gajeel's shoulders while she is perched on her brothers, our laughs bouncing of the trees. I run my hand's through Gajeel's hair, his warm hand's resting on my legs. It's amazingly soft, for something that looks almost mane like.

I smile at Lisanna, happy to have her back. I never thought I'd miss her laugh this much, but apparently I did. I giggle as her hands fly about her face, emphasizing her words.

"Before he knew what was happening, he had fallen," she says, giggling. Elfman simply grunts and frowns.

"It's not manly to talk about people," he says. Lisanna only laughs and pats his head.

"Oh shush," she giggles. "It's only a bit of fun. And I missed you guys." This shuts Elfman's moaning up.

We all missed her too, maybe even Gajeel. Her cheery attitude and love of life would have done us all a lot of good the last few days. We've all be too stressed. I lean forward and hug Gajeel's head, sighing.

"You okay, Shrimp?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Yeah," I say, burying my face in his hair. I feel him chuckle and smile slightly. I wish we'd got our act together quicker. I like this.

"If you say so," he laughs, reaching up and pulling me down into his arms. I yelp and giggle as he bring me to his chest, cradling me there. I lay my head on his shoulder and smile up at him, planting a soft kiss on his jaw line.

"Do you really have to?" Gray moans, somewhere to the left of us. I turn my head and stick my tongue out at him, which makes him chuckle. "Okay, okay. No need for that you big child."

I laugh and he joins in. I look at his arm, wrapped around Juvia's waist, and smile. Her head rests on his shoulder and she smiles slightly. A smile that hasn't left her face since they returned to the camp last night after she ran off crying. Another couple together at last. Just one left.

I look over at my blonde best friend and than back at the pink haired Dragneel. As far away from each other as humanly possible in our tiny group. Every now and then I see Natsu's eyes flicker towards the blonde before darting away, back to Erza who he talks to. It makes me want to hit him. This is obviously evident on my face.

"They'll be fine," Gajeel chuckles, kissing my forehead. "They're just to dense to realise how they feel. Kind of like I was." I smile at him and snuggle up to his chest, my nose pressed into his neck.

Yeah, I really should have done this sooner.

**Lucy P.O.V**

We stop for camp just before nightfall and Erza gives out different jobs to each person. She allocates me the job of collecting fire wood with Levy, so we head off into the forest to find suitable branches.

"Have you talked to him?" Levy asks quietly, bending down to pick up a branch and adding it to her pile. I look up at her and frown. "Natsu, I mean."

"No," I say sadly. It was hurting me not to talk to him. In such a short space of time, I'd grown so close to Natsu and to not talk to him was weird. "I don't know how. Everything is so awkward."

"You'll get there, Lu," Levy murmurs, smiling at me. "You're ment to be with him. I can feel it." I smile at the bluenette and continue picking up sticks.

"I just wish I knew how to tell him that I liked him more than just a friend," I say. Levy chuckles.

"It's not easy, let me tell you," she says, grinning. "You just have to be patient I guess." I nod, thinking.

Natsu was dense but he wasn't an idiot. He had to notice sometime. Right?

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy likes me? More than a friend? I couldn't be hearing this right. I pear around the tree I hide behind at the two girls, who laugh and talk, collecting fire wood. Happy perches on my shoulder, burrowing into the crook of my neck and emitting soft purrs. Luckily they are too low for the girls to hear. I lean my head on the rough bark and stare blindly it.

Lucy likes me? Do I like her? Yes, of course I do. More than a friend? I think about it, listing everything that attracts me to her. Her kindness, her passion, her love for her people and friends, her compassion, her voice, her eyes, her hair. Everything about her, I liked. So, yes, I do like her more than a friend. But how to prove that to her?

Yeah, I have no clue how to do that.

**Grace P.O.V**

I fly swiftly over the dancing sea, just of the coast of Fiore. In the direction of Drakan Island. I beat my wings rapidly as I gaze out over the ocean. The sun bounces of the crystal blue waves, dazzling me. In the distance, a tiny black dot on the horizon draws closer. Drakan Island is near.

The magical aura projecting from it is powerful, even from this far away. It's surrounds the island like an cloak; neither light nor dark, just there. I pick up a different magical signal and this causes me to frown. Zeref was there, along with with children. And my brother.

It was up to me to stop Ace, even if he didn't want to be stopped. I would make him see reason. I'm dead but that doesn't mean I can't stop him. Magic works in funny ways in the spirit realm.

I speed up. I have to save them. Layla wanted me to.

**Kairav P.O.V**

"Here, drink this," I say to Lucy. I wave my hand casually at the pail of water to my left and a small jet of water rises from it, streaming over to land in Lucy's cup. She smiles gratefully and downs it in one go. "You've been walking for a while, you need to drink."

"Stop showing off, Kai," Aine says, as she saunters past, adding more sparks to the fire. It rises high as she sit beside it, her toes nearly in the flames. No one reacts to this. They've all got used to our weird love for the elements. Especially hers.

"Say's you," Adan chuckles, from behind her. He sits with his back to a tree, leaning his head back and smirking at her. Aine looks up from the flame she is playing with, which slither up her arms, and grins at him.

"Fine then," she laughs, flicking the flames back to the fire. She stand up and skips over to him, collapsing at his side. "You're such a meany."

"Oh be quiet, you little imp," Adan laughs, ruffling her hair. She yelps and laughs. I smile at the two. They are as bad as the Princess and the Dragneel boy.

A cool breeze blows through the clearing and we all look up to the sky. Anila hovers there, arm raised slightly as her side and her eyes closed. She shifts slightly, moving with the wind. I gaze up at her in awe. When she's like this, nothing can compare to her beauty. Nothing in the world.

"You're drooling, brother," Adan snorts. I tear my gaze from Ani, and glare at him. This only makes him laugh a little louder and Aine giggles at his side.

"A man admit's his feeling," the white hair man -Elfman, I think- states, chucking a twig into the fire.

"Then will you tell Evergreen how you feel, my dear brother," Lisanna says sweetly. Elfman turns a bright shade of red, which causes everyone to laugh. "I guess not then."

We lapse into silence, staring at the flames or the sky. I rise slowly and turn, walking into the forest and heading for the small river that I can feel. I've always been able to sense water, no matter how far away it is. Even form the middle of this forest, I can feel the sea and I can tell exactly what tide it is in. Weird, I know.

I slip into the river and walk to the center, easily going against the current. I sit on a rock and cross my legs, breathing in and out slowly. I feel the water around me and let it calm me. A soft rustle from the tree to my right makes me look round.

Anila emerges and smiles shyly at me, before floating over to hover just beside the river bank. I stare at her, not saying a word, and she looks back, a soft smile gracing her features. She lifts her hand and point to me, before pulling them back and giving me a thumbs up. Her face is frowning now.

"Yes, I'm fine, Ani," I say, smiling at her. She smiles now and shrugs, pointing up. "Nothing's up, really. I'm just a bit tired." She nods and sit down, patting the bank beside her.

I stand up and flick the water from the clothes, before walking over and sitting beside her. She grins at me and then looks up to the sky, her hand reaching out to play with the wind. It kisses softly against my skin, lifting my hair and cloths slightly.

"I wish I could hear your voice again," I hear myself say. Her hand freezes and she turns to me, frowning "Your voice was always so soft and kind. I miss it." I look down, away from her piercing silvery eyes.

Her hand reaches out and tugs my chin up, causing me to have to look at her. She smiles slightly and pulls me into a hug, resting her chin on my shoulder. I bury my face in her hair and hold her tightly. I know it's not my fault she lost her voice; it was her decision, but it still hurts me deeply. She pulls back and stares at me. I smile at her and she points at herself, before hesitating.

"What's wrong? What about you? Are you hurt?" I ask frantically. She smiles softly at me and stands up, hovering in the air. She points to herself again, then places her hand on her heart, looking down at me. I gaze blankly up at her as she then points to me. I gape and stand up, grabbing her wrist.

"Do that again," I command, staring into her silvery eyes. She repeats the three motions and I grin, pulling her towards me. "I love you too." I capture her lips to mine and smile as she kisssd me back.

I can feel the air begin to pick up into a breeze, ruffling my hair. Ani's white-blonde hair whips around us and I feel her smile into my mouth. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment.

And then it ended.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Everyone is running about in panic. I clutch Levy to my side and stare about in shock. The camp is in ruins and the tree's on fire. I can hear crying and screaming; I even think I hear my name being called. I can't answer, my throat is blocked from smoke and I'm terrified to speak. They might hear us.

Another almighty roar echos through the clearing and I shudder, tucking my head into Levy's hair. She whimpers Gajeel's name but I can't see him. I can't see anyone, the smoke is too thick.

"Lucy, I'm scared," the bluenette whispers, tears leaving a dirty trail down her face as she gazes up at me. I can't say anything, just hold her tighter as another roar almost deafens us.

"Lucy!" I hear though the smoke. I try to say something, anything, but my throat catches.

"We're here," Levy yelps, sitting up. I drag her down as a shadow swoops lower towards us. That damned black dragon!

"Levy, shh!" I whisper frantically. "He'll hear us."

"I already have," a dark voice chuckles. I yelp and look to my left. Zeref leans casually against a burning tree, the flames licking the crown of his head. He doesn't even flinch.

"Stay away from her," Levy croaks. I tell her to be quiet and glare at the black haired man.

"What do you want, Zeref?" I ask. He chuckles again and stands straighter.

"You and your little pink haired friend," he says, making his way towards us. He flicks his hand to the right and Levy collapses beside me.

"Levy!" I shout, clutching her shoulder and shaking her. Her head rolls to the side and she doesn't respond. I place her gently down and turn on Zeref. "What did you do to her?!" I leap up and shout in his face.

"Nothing potentially harmful," he laughs, stepping away from me. "She'll wake up in about an hour. By then, you'll be long gone." He suddenly grabs my arm and everything goes dark.

**And there we go :) Hope it was worth the wait :)**

**Till next time :)**

**Okay, I edited this cause damn I made a lot of mistakes :L Too tired for this but oh well :) **


	20. Chapter 20- It's Hard In Love

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I was so busy with Prom and stuff, plus I had writers block! **

**I'm going to start winding down the story and the end will be soon D: I don't want to finish it but if I drag it on, it will begin to get boring :/**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 20**

**It's Hard In Love**

**Natsu P.O.V**

I can hear my heart beat in my head. Thump thump thump. Constant and rhythmic My head pounds with it's beat and I groan at the noise. What happened?

I sit bolt up right, blinking at the pain in my head, and gasp. The fire! My uncle! Where did they go? What happened to everyone? What happened to Lucy? I stare around in shock at the dank cell I sit in.

The walls are black brick and covered in mould; the floor verys imilar only with more mold. I wrinkle my nose and stand up, staggering over to the large wooden door and peering through the small barred window. Outside is a brick corridor, made from the same black brick. Torches flicker, giving a small amount of light to the place.

"Hello? I anyone there?" I call, pressing my face closer to the bars. I ear someone shift. "Please! Where am I?"

A dark chuckle resonates through the hall, followed by a scared whimper. I freeze and my eyes widen. I know that whimper. Lucy. It had to be her. "Lucy!?" I slam against the door, screaming.

"She's not going to answer," a dark voice says, coming closer to the door. Zeref looks at me through the window, smiling. "She can't hear you."

"What do you mean she can't hear me?" I whisper, trying to keep my voice in check. "I can't hear her, so she can hear me."

"No true," he laughs, enjoying this. "It's a sound proof room in some ways. Everyone can hear what's happening inside the room but she can't hear us."

"Magic," I mutter darkly. He nods, laughing.

"Such an amazing thing. Magic, that is," he says, lifting his hand up. A ball of dark matter floats in his palm, glowing slightly. "It's beautiful and deadly." He clenches his hands and pain explodes throughout my body.

Everything goes dark.

**Erza P.O.V**

"Nothing," Gajeel shouts, bursting into the charred clearing with Levy. "I can't find them anywhere."

"We can't either," Gray mumbles, staggering up to me. His arms are wound around Juvia, who holds him up. He sustained a few injuries during the attack; the worst of which is a slice down his right leg.

"This is insane," Gajeel grumbles, hugging Levy to his side. She sins into his shoulder and I can hear her mutter that it's her fault. "Shrimp, it's not your fault, so be quiet. This is Zeref we're talking about. A dark mage. You couldn't take him. None of us could."

Levy nods but continues to sob into a his shoulder. I stare at her, my eyes brimming with tears. Jellal stands silently beside me and takes my hand, squeezing it lightly. I brace my self and stare at them all.

"We're just going to have to find them," I say. They nod -Levy still crying- and turn to grab our things. I turn to Jellal and smile. "We'll get them back. We have to." He nods and smiles at me, though his eyes are distant. Just like mine probably are.

"Are we going or not?" a voice shouts and I turn to see Adan leaning against a tree, Aine on his back.

"Yes, we're just coming," I say, glaring at him. He simple smirks back and runs off into the trees, Aine laughing. I take Jellal's hand and follow them.

**Anila P.O.V**

Both my sister and Adan walk ahead, Aine on the older boys back. I smile at them, hoping some day they will get their act together. I want my sister to be happy, especially after all she's done for me.

_"Kiss him already,"_ I say to her. She stop laughing and turns to me, glaring. I smile back at her, motioning with my finger. _"Go on. I think he'll appreciate it."_

_"You know can't,"_ she says back, her mental voice just a whisper. I shake my head sadly at her. Every since we where little, Aine had trouble saying how she really felt. It wasn't nerves or anything, she just could get the words out. No matter how much she wished she could.

_"Yeah, I know. I can still hope though, right?"_ I ask, frowning. She nods and turns away, smiling at something Adan said.

"You have to trust her," Kai says, coming over to walk beside me. His hand slips into mine so easily and I sigh contently.

I want to say I know. I want to tell him I worry about her and feel like a burden. But I can't. All I can do is nod or make a gesture. It's all I can ever do. I nod my head at him and he takes his hand from mine, wrapping it swiftly around my waist. I wish we had more time alone together. It feel's right when he's here.

**Aine P.O.V**

I'm going to kill Anila. I know she's trying to do what's best for me but she needs to stop. She has Kai and that's all the matters. Her happiness was the one thing I wanted and I got it. It's not complete yet, but it's there.

"You've gone pretty quiet," Adan says, turning his head slightly. He freezes when he notices how close I am to him. "E-em, you o-okay?"

"I'm fine," I say, pulling my head back. I stare wide eyes at him, as he turns away and resumes walking. "Just thinking."

"You, thinking? I didn't think you had the capacity to think?" he jokes. I hit him on the head, laughing.

"I didn't think you knew a word like capacity," I giggle. He grumbles and suddenly spins around. I scream out, before laughing. When he stops, I rest my head on his shoulder, willing the world to stop spinning.

"You where saying," he taunts.

"That you're an idiot," I murmur. I lift my head up as he grumbles and find myself staring into his golden eyes. He looks back, causing me to rip my gaze away. What is wrong with me?

"We should keep going," I mumble, looking straight forward. He nods and we keep going.

Anila is right about one thing; I had to sort this out and soon. Or I was going to keep hurting.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I groan and open my eyes groggily, looking around. My eyes are bleary, so it takes me a while to focus on what in front of me. When I do, I gasp. Lucy lies in a heap not far from me, curled up and bleeding in a number of places. I jump up, ignoring the sudden pain in my head or the throbbing at my ribs, and run towards her. What I did not expect was to collide with something.

I look up from my position in the floor, searching for what I ran into. Weirdly enough, there is nothing there. I stand and walk forward, slowly this time. Again, I clash into something. I stretch my hand out and it flattens against an apparently invisible wall. Ugh, Magic.

"Like it," a voice calls. I turn around to see Zeref leaning against the wall. "It's a little invention of mine. You should be happy. Now you can see you lovely Lucy. Shame it only works one way. She, sadly, cannot see you."

"You-you-you bastard!" I shout, turning around and slamming my fists against the wall- or lack of wall I guess.

"Now, now," he laughs, "there is no need for that kind of language. I believe I was doing you a service."

I say nothing, continuing to beat the wall. He observes me for another few minutes before sighing and pushing away from the wall.

"Well you no fun anymore," he says, sounding almost defeated. "Time to go play with the Princess." I spin around but he's already gone. Only a puff of smoke left behind. I turn around slowly, looking into Lucy's room, and almost sob.

Zeref stand beside her broken body, smiling at me. Slowly, his hand reaches down and he grabs her hair, jerking her upright. Her brown eyes fly open and she screams out in pain. With his other hand, the dark mage gathers a ball of darkness, throwing it at her stomach. Lucy sail through the air, ripped from his grasp, and slams against the opposite wall. Tear's stream from her eyes but she does not scream. Even now, she's still so strong.

"Please," I whisper, sinking to the floor. "Please, stop this." No answer, but the sound of Lucy's sobs.

**Lisanna P.O.V**

I scout ahead with Elfman and Jellal, looking through the trees. If only I could remember the hide out. When I was possessed I knew where it was; I just had to find it again.

"I think it's this way," I say, turning to the two men. The nod and follow me down a concealed path. I'm pretty sure it's this way; it seems familiar somehow.

"We should go get the others," Jellal says, grabbing my wrist. I nod and he lets go. "You two wait here and I'll get them. They where only a little behind us."

"No need," a voice says. Adan appears through the trees, Aine on his back, and the rest soon follow. "I can feel the vibrations of the earth, so I knew where you where all the time."

"That's a man!" Elfman shouts and I shake my head.

"Right," Adan says warily, letting Aine jump of his back. She looks around, fingers tracing trees and ferns. "Aine, what are you doing?"

"Something isn't right with this place," she whispers. We all turn to look at her wide eyed. "I can feel fire, a lot of it, but it's not normal. It feel almost, well, dark."

"Acnologia?" Gajeel asks, coming over with Levy.

"Possibly," Aine answers, turning to the path I was about to take before they arrived. "It's coming from that way. Well that's where it's source is at least."

"I guess we're going that way," Gray states. I look at him sadly, his weight still mostly on Juvia. He shouldn't be coming with us but he refused to be left behind.

"Yeah, just left Anila try and heal you a bit more first," Kai says, while Ani walks over to the black hair boy. Her hands glow with a pale blue light and she closes her eyes. Eventually she pulls away and smiles, turning to her sister.

"She says that her done," Aine tells us. "He's not fully healed but he's much better."

"Great, not can we go," Gray moans, crossing his arms and standing himself. Well, he seems better.

"Calm it and put on a shirt," Adan laughs. Gray yelps and looks around for his now missing shirt. "You humans are so weird. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Me either," Aine giggles, hoping onto his back again. "Let's go!"

"I'm going, I'm going," he grumbles. "Let's go, you lot."

We follow him into the trees, me first and the others following. The light begins to dim and the branches move closer, blocking us in. It's only a few moments before we reach a clearing, right next to a cliff.

"Is this the place?" Erza asks me. I nod and point to a cave, located in the center of the cliff. I can hear a low grumble emitting from inside it and shiver. The Black Dragon sleeps in there.

"How are we going to get past him?" Levy whimpers. I turn to see her clutching Gajeel's arm, while he pulls her close.

"Leave that to us," Kai says, turning to face the cave. The other three Guardians stand beside him. "We can distract him, just get ready to run."

"Juvia hopes you will be careful," Juvia calls after them, keeping her voice low.

"Don't worry, Juvia," Aine says. "Fire can't hurt fire." She grins and they walk into the cave, each of their bodies emitting a light.

"Good luck," I whisper, as they disappear.

**Well? Good? Bad? All right? R&R and let me know :D Longer than I thought it would be but oh well :D**

**Till Next time guys :)**


	21. Chapter 21- A Saving Grace

**Hey again my lovely readers! Here'c chapter 21 for you! This one was extremely easy to write and I have no clue why...it probably sucks :P Oh well :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 21**  
**A Saving Grace**

**Kairav P.O.V**

"Why did we even volunteer for this?!" Adan shouts, sending another boulder towards the black dragon. Aine laughs and flips into the air, fire streaming from her hands.

"It's all for fun, my friend," she shouts back, pointing her palms at Acnologia. I laugh with her and run forward, trailing streams of water behind me. I jerk my arms forwards, the water mimicking their movement.

"Anila! Now!" I shout. She appears infront of me, floating just above the ground. The water that flies through the air turns into a deadly shard of ice. Heading staright for the Dragon.

And it shatters.

"Huh?" I say, looking at the shard of ice on the ground. Anila comes back to stand beside me.

"I told you we can't defeat a Dragon!" Adan shouts. He leans foward and punches the ground, creating a hole. "Ach, to hell with this!"

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and I look over at my brother. He kneels on the ground, his arms buried in the stone up to his elbows, his eys closed. Each of his tattoo's lights up an eerie green colour and Aine stand beside him, looking down in awe.

"Oh here we go," I mumble, grabbing Anila and dragging her to the others. We stand side by side, behind my brother. "Just don't kill anyone."

"No pormises," is the only relply I get.

The mountain itself seems to be shaking. Rocks and stones fall from the roof of the cavern, crashing to the ground. Adan glows brighter still, his shoulders hunched in concentration. Aine kneels beside him, her hand on his right arm, and I can see her power flowing into him. I nod at Anile, who places her hand on his back while I place my hand on his other arm. Our powers flow from us to him.

"Cover you faces, kids," I hear him say. "It's about to get dusty."

The roof of the cavern collapses, right above Acnologia. The Dragon roars and screeached, looking for an esacpe, but find none. All too soon, it's buried in stone. We stand, waiting, for over five minutes, before we back away. Hopefully, now, it's dead.

"Well what do you know. Rock head actually has power," Aine laughs, boincung up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Oh shut up," Adan growls, looking at her. She smiles back beofre launching herself at him and kissing his lips. I stare at them in shock before looking at Anila. She looks almost..pleased.

"Em, since when was this a thing?" I ask her, my voice low. She gives me a look that says 'are you an idiot?' and shakes her head. "What? Was it that abvious?" She nods and smiles, taking my hand.

I'm about to hug her when a roar fills the cave and the other two break apart. I guess it's not over then.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy's screams rip though my body, causing me to shudder. My back aches from being pressed against the cold stone walls of my cell and my throat is raw from crying. This is an endless nightmare. One I seem to be not waking up from.

"No!" Lucy screams again. I don't look up. I can't look up. The last time I did I passed out.

Broken and bloody, her body seems weak. Bones broken, skin bruised, hair matted. Yet, she's still alive. How is she still alive?

How am I still alive?

We need someone to save us.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Shooting pain. That's all there is. I can't even feel the cool stone beneath me. Just the hot, burning pain. That's all there is. And that laugh. It haunts my every moment; waking or not.

Why am I not dead? I should be dead. After all I've endured, my body should have given up by now. I wish it had.

The laugh again. Another round of pain. Another scream. Mine, of course. Again, pain. More screams. Tears. Pain. An endless cycle.

"Natsu," I whisper, face pressed into the ground.

"You little boyfriend can't save you now," the voice says, with another laugh. "He can't help you. No one can. Precious little princess. Strayed to far from her golden thrown. Brought your friend to death."

"No!" I scream and everything is black.

I need help. We all need help.

**Adan P.O.V**

"Son of a-!"

"Language, Adan," Aine giggles, running past. Even in the midst of battle, she manages to be cheeky. Huh, must be one of the things I like about her.

"Oh shut up," I say back, running after her. I grab her waits and throw her in the air, watching her spiral. She body turns gracefully, so she's facing the dragon.

"Anyone for roast Dragon?" she laughs, suddenly throwing a jet of yellow flames towards the black beast.

The Dragon roars, it's mouth opening up. It's stand for a moment, bathed in light... before it eats the flames.

I stare, shocked at the animal. Aine lands behind it and whips round. She runs, jets of fire pushing her faster, until she's up it's tail and on it's back, shouting her lungs out. Oh dear.

"Aine, no!" I shout, along with Kai. Anila can only stare in horror at her sister. "Get down, now!"

"No way in hell! This thing ate my flames!" she shouts. Stupid hot headed girl.

"Anila, any chance you could get her down?" Kai asks, his eyes never leaving the black hair girl. The blond nods, her arms stretched either side of her. I watch as Aine is suddenly jerked back and falls towards me. I don;t think. My hands shoot out and I grab her.

She glares up at me, pouting slightly I glare back at her, pulling her closer. Finally, she sighs and shakes her head looking away. I grin and tilt her face back to mine with my finger.

"Do not, under any circumstances, do that again," I whisper, pressing my lips to hers.

"Oh shut up," she laughs, jumping out of my arms. "We have a Dragon to defeat, don't we."

"I believe I can help with that." We all turn to see a woman, maybe in her twentieth year, with long pink hair and a toothy grin, standing before us.

"And you are?" I ask. Aine hits my head and glares. Okay, I sounded rude, but she did appear out of nowhere.

"I am Grace," she says, her voice soft. "I am his sister."

I look to where she is pointing and gape. She's that cursed Dragon's sister? Oh this just gets better and better.

"Like I said, I am Grace. Grace Dragneel."

So we get a pink hair woman as our savior. Great.

**Levy P.O.V**

"We've been walking for ages," Gray says. "Anyone know where we are?"

"In a mountain I'm guessing," Gajeel says. I hit him and he yelps. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"No kidding," Jellal murmurs, torch held high in front of him. The small fire illuminates the passage before us. The one we've been in for over half an hour.

"Juvia thinks we should turn back and try another passage," the bluenette behind me whispers. "

"Bit late now, Juvia," Gray says. "I think we've come a bit far to even think about turning back."

"Juvia knows. Juvia just wishes it wasn't true," Juvia says in a soft voice. "Juvia misses Lucy. Juvia wants her friends back."

"We all do, Juvia," I say. "And we are going to get them back."

"Exactly," Erza says from the front of the line.

"No one can stop us," Lisanna says, her voice strong.

We would save them. I'm sure of it.

**Aine P.O.V**

"Okay, how are you meant to help us?" I ask dubiously.

"Like this," is all the Grace says, before she is engulfed in light.

"What the hell?!" Adan shouts, backing away. The light clears and I gasp.

"No way," I whisper. Standing in Graces' place is a Dragon with golden scales and eyes. Okay, so not what I was expecting.

"Only a Dragon can defeat a Dragon," she says. Her voice has become harder, more Dragon-like.

"Okay. Er, then, have fun?" I stumble. She chuckles and launches herself at Acnologia.

This should be good.

**Grace P.O.V**

"Brother!" I shout. Ace's head turns to me, eyes gleaming, and he stares.

"G-grace?" he stammers.

"Yes, it is I," I say, landing in front of him.

"How? You died," he rumbles, eyes flashing.

"I was granted power, my brother," I answer, shifting to the side. "Layla Heartfelia asked me to save her daughter and I promised her I would."

"You can't save her!" he booms, cackling. "The worthless girl is lost. My Lord already has her."

"I don't care what you think," I snarl. "You are lost, brother. You are not the sweet boy I once knew. You let my death effect you too much and now look at you. You are a monster, lead by darkness. I am ashamed to be of any relation to you."

"How dare you!" Ace screeches. "I mourned you! I was lost without you! I sought revenge for your death."

"You didn't need to!" I shout. "I got myself killed. Not Igneel. Not Grandine. Me! It was my fault. I walked off the path and into a wolfs den area. If I had stayed where I was meant to I would still be alive. It. Was. My. Fault."

Ace is quiet, his eyes wide and staring. I stare blankly back, my gold eyes boring into his. He didn't expect this. He's lived his whole life blaming someone for what happened to me, when, in fact, it wasn't that simple. I always was adventurous But one adventure lead to the biggest one of them all. Death.

"No," Ace mumbles. "No, that can't be true."

"It's is, my brother," I say back sadly. "It's very true. As true as the fact that you are human, despite the skin you wear."

"Why? Why did you tell me this?"

"So you could learn and grow. So that you could learn the error of your ways. So I could save you."

"I can't be saved." His black head falls forward and I look on sadly.

"Everyone can be saved."

I open my mouth and roar, golden flames emitting from my maw and flowing onto his black scales. Yes, everyone can be saved.

**There we go then :) R&R and let me know if it was okay :) **

**As you can probably tell, this story won't be continuing for much longer :( I hope you guys enjoy what left and continue to read my other stuff too :)**

**Till next time :)**


	22. AN: I need help- Please Read!

**Right, I know this isn't a new chapter, but please read!**

**I'm going to be ending the three stories I have going on soon and I wanted to ask you guys what I should write next :)**

**For Fairy Tail I was either thinking:**

**More Nalu (cause they are my OTP)**

**Gruvia (cause they are so cute)**

**Or Jerza (cause there are so not enough fics of them)**

**I was also thinking of doing a Fruits Basket fic or a Sword Art Online fic :)**

**Let me know what you guy want and I'll decide then :)**

**These fics will not be starting until June, so you have plenty of time to let me know :)**

**Thanks and I hope you like what I write :)**


	23. Chapter 22- Untold Power

**Right, I have to ask you guys before hand to let me know if this chapter is okay :) I'm not sure about it and if I don't get enough good feedback, I'm going to take it down and do a re-write :) So let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 22**  
**Untold Power**

**Natsu P.O.V**

When I wake up I know somethings different. The ground beneath me is softer, less cold that the stone I'd grown used to. I blink down at the floor, vision blurred, and stare at the green grass below me. What the hell? Where am I?

I push myself up and stare about. Okay, I'm in a clearing apparently. Surrounded by trees. With no clue how I got here. Great. Unbelievable but great. Right? I was free. That's-

I break of the though when I hear a groan from my left. I spin around, jumping up so I'm crouched and lift a weak arm ready to strike. I'm speechless when I see Lucy lying a few meters away, curled up and still bloody, but alive.

"Lucy!" I shout, launching myself forward and landing at her side. I grab her shoulder and haul her over until her head is on my lap. She blinks up at me confused, before her eyes widen.

"Natsu!" she yelps and throws herself at me, latching onto me and sobbing. "Natsu! Thank goodness, Natsu! I was so worried. Are you okay?"

I gape at her before pushing her back and grabbing her shoulders tightly. "Am I okay?" I ask, confused. "You where beaten and abused. Why are you asking me if I'm okay?"

"How-how do you know about that?" she asks, gaping at me.

"I was there, in the next room," I whisper, looking away. "He -Zeref- had this magic glass. It was one way. I could see and hear you, but you couldn't see or hear me. It was torture, watching you almost die. But how did we get here?"

"I was going to ask you that," she says. "Natsu, I am so sorry. I let myself get captured and dragged you into it. I am so sorry."

"Lucy, shut up," I snap and she clamps her lips closed. "You are not at fault. That bastard Zeref is. You need to stop with this. I do not blame you."

She nods and I stand up, looking around. The forest around us is dense, no chance getting through that. So how did we get here in the first place?

"Well, that was a nice reunion, wasn't it?" I spin around and see Zeref, standing at the forest edge. He's cast in shadow, so his face is concealed, but I know it's him. His voice has been haunting me for days and nights.

"You!" I shout, clenching my fists. Lucy whimpers at my feet and I glance down at her. She's curled up, staring at Zeref in horror.

"Yes, me," he laughs, brushing a hand through his raven hair. I glare at him, kneeling down beside Lucy. "Oh no, no no. None of that."

Suddenly, Lucy flies along the ground. Away from me and towards him. I lurch forward, my hand reaching out, but I clutch air, as the skirt of her light blue dress slips between my slow fingers. She comes to a halt at Zeref's feet and I stare in horror as he reaches down, picking her up by the chin.

"I'm going to give you a show, Princess," he says to her, just loud enough for me to hear. "Just like the one I gave your boyfriend over there."

He flings her back to the ground, so that she skids and hits her head on one of the trees. She lies there, watching me, her eyes wide and terrified. Zeref walks towards me, grinning slightly How can a man, not much older than me, have gone so bad? Something must have happened, right?

"Now little Dragneel," he says, his voice soft. "Time for you to feel true pain. And, Princess, you'll be able to experience what he did just a few days ago. Only, to a much higher level."

I see his arm rise and then pain. Blinding, endless, unbelievable pain. It's everywhere My whole body aches with it. I scream out, unable to keep quiet. I can't see Lucy, but I can hear her calling my name, her voice high and raw. I try to look at her but I end up curled up in a ball.

The blackness fallows soon after.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Natsu!" I screech, as his body gives out. I watch, hopelessly, as he doesn't move. His breathing is erratic. "No, no, no! Please don't be dead! I need you!"

"Oh isn't that sweet," Zeref almost giggles. I stare wide eyed, scared of what he'll do next. "Don't worry he's not dead. Well, not yet."

"W-what?" I gasp.

"In time, he will be," Zeref answers, grinning manically. "You'll know true pain then, won't you? Little Princess that you are, you can never know the true pains of life."

His hand wipes to the side and Natsu's body seizes. "Time to great death, little Dragon," Zeref whispers.

"No," I whisper. I say it again, louder and stronger. "No! You're wrong. I know pain. I lost my mother. But I also know love. It's the strongest thing in the world. And I love that boy. You are not taking that from me."

"Oh, really," comes the answer. He sounds amused. "Try me."

Natsu's body falls to the ground and he's not breathing Everything stops. The world is gone; just me, Natsu and Zeref are left. My body is cold, my breathing shallow. I am not losing someone else. No.

"What the-?" I hear Zeref say before I scream. My whole body feels engulfed in heat, my temperature rocketing.

I stand up, my eyes closed, as a feeling of warmth flies through my veins. It's almost like I can reach out and touch it. It gathers in my chest, beside my heart, like a ball of electricity. Then it explodes outwards, along my arms and to my palms.

"You are not taking him from me," I say again, my voice hard. I open my eyes and stare at the now awed man in front of me. "Not today. Not ever."

My arms move as if on their own and I pint my palms towards him. There's a light, pure golden in colour, between the palms on my hands, which explodes out. The clearing is obliterated and I squeeze my eye closed. What the hell is happening?

The light fades from my eyelids and I open them, staring around in shock. Zeref and Natsu lie on the floor of the cave we where in before. So it was all an illusion. I register this before I collapse.

**Levy P.O.V**

"What was that?" I ask, as a low rumbles emits from the passage in front of us.

"No idea, but I hope it doesn't bite," Gajeel says, taking my hand. I clutch him, straing into the shadows in front of us.

"I suggest me find out," Erza says from in front of us.

"W-what?" I squeak. She had to be kidding, right?

"Yes, I agree, we should. That's what I man would do," Elfman says, nodding.

Oh great. Here we go.

**Gray P.O.V**

I follow behind Gajeel and Levy, my hand clutched in Juvia's. She's scared, I can tell. Her breathing is ragged and I'm slowly losing feeling in my hand, she's holding it that tight. I turn and shoot her a reassuring smile.

"Come on, Juvia. It'll be fine," I whisper, bending my head and kissing her temple.

"How can Gray be so sure? Juvia is scared for herself but she is mostly scared for Lucy and Natsu," the blue haired girl whimpers. I stare at her in wonder. Even in a dangerous situation, she's still worried about her friends more than herself.

"If I know Lucy, she'll be kicking butt," I say, smiling. "And so will that idiot, Natsu. He'll protect Lucy with his life. I have a funny feeling he feels the same way about her as I do about you."

"Well done. Gray isn't as stupid as we all through," Levy laughs from in front of us. I glare at her before looking at a blushing Juvia.

"If Gray is sure, then Juvia will try to braver," she whispers, smiling slightly at me. "But Juvia wonders what that is."

I follow the finger she is pointing into the passage and gape. In front of us, a golden light shines and I have no clue where t's coming from.

"Damn, this trip get's weirder and weirder," Gajeel states and I can't help but agree with him.

**Aine P.O.V**

The flames at emit from Grace's maw are amazing. Perfect gold and bright, the emit an unbelievable heat. I actually feel a little sorry for Acnologia. Not that much though. I shield my eyes and turn into Adan's chest, when the light of the flames gets too much.

_"This is insane," _I say to Anila.

_"No kidding,"_ she reply's. _"Though you look like you're having fun."_

_"Oh shut up,"_ I snap. _"I bet you doing what I'm doing with Kai."_

_"I am in fact._" I groan and snarl.

"You okay?" Adan asks. I nod into his chest and he chuckles. "This sure is something, ain't it?"

"Sure is," I say, looking up at him. "Is it still happening?"

"Em, you may want to check this out."

This cause me to turn and survey the changed scene. Grace is now in human form again, he pink hair matted and sticking up. But Acnologia is gone. In his place is a man of about forty, with dark red hair and black eyes. And he's totally naked. Great.

"So I'm guessing she wasn't joking when she said anyone can be saved," Kai says in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say, slightly shaken. What kind of power was that? To be able to reverse a transformation spell that powerful.

"I told you, brother," Grace suddenly says. "Anyone can be saved."

She pulls of her cloak off to reveal a plain cream dress and throws it to him. He wraps it around his body, staring around in shock, before falling to his knees and sobbing. Grace turns to us and smiles.

"I can take it from hear. Go and help your friends," she says, walking over to her brother and kneeling beside him.

"Okay. Come on guys, lets go," Kai says, walking towards the passage the other disappeared into.

I hope we're in time.

**Lucy P.O.V**

When I open my eyes, I have to blink a few times to understand what I'm looking at. A wide, blue, cloudless sky stretches above me. Okay, this is weird. I push my self up and blink at the grassy hill I sit on.

"About time you woke up," a voice says behind me. Natsu stands above me, grinning from ear to ear. I don't think. I leap up and throw myself at him, burying my face in his chest and crying my eyes out. "Hey, calm down. I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay."

"I thought you had died!" I choke out, clutching his shirt.

"Well, I, um, I did," he says and I pull away to gape at him. "I don't know what happened but your mother said that my body is still alive, though I'm not exactly in it. Or something like that."

"My mother?" I ask, confused. "I'm dead aren't I? That's the only explanation."

"No silly," he laughs, taking my hand. Mine fits so nicely in his, I can't help but blush. "We're just in between worlds I guess. Your mother just wanted a word before we go back."

He pulls me along, up the hill and towards a tiny cottage on the hill. When we reach the door, he doesn't knock, just walks right in. The sight that greets me makes me smile. My mother and a few others side around a table, smiling at me. I waste to time and run to my mother, wrapping my arms around her.

"Mama," I say, staring at her smiling face. "How? What? I'm so confused right not but I don't care!"

"Oh my little Lucy," Mama laughs. "My beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl. Look at how much you've grown in such a short space of time. I am so proud and your father will be too."

"Oh my god the cure!" I yelp, pushing away and spinning around. "Papa is still in trouble! We need the cure!"

"Lucy, chill," Natsu says, grabbing my shoulders and grinning at me. "We have loads of time and we still have to discuss the Zeref problem."

"Oh right, yeah, that," I say, breathing out in a gust. He laughs again and pushes me back towards the group. I sit down beside my mother and look over at her. "So, what happened?"

"You finally unlocked it," she says simply. I blink at her and she laughs. "My ancestors and your's has a power that was locked away years ago. No oje ever knew how to unlock it, so it was forgotten. But you did. Whne you saw this young man die, the barrier holding back the power crumbled."

"But why would that break it?" I ask, a little breathless. I had magic? No way. Not possible.

"I think you know the answer to that," Mama says, smirking.

I turn and glance at Natsu, who looks away with faintly pink cheeks. I blush a red to rival Erza's hair and look down, hiding behind my hair. Okay, so I did know the answer. My love for Natsu broke the barrier because I refused to lose him. I cough and look up.

"So, what about Zeref?" I ask, my faint.

"He's still alive," a man with blue hair says. Levy's father I think. "But you can stop him."

"Em, really?" I ask, staring about. Every one in the room nods. "How? I'm just one girl."

"You're one girl with the power of the heavens," another man says. Gray's dad I guess -he look's like Gray. It's been years since I've seen any of them. It's a bit strange.

"The power of the heavens? What does that mean?" I ask. It sounded a bit vague to be honest.

"You can call spirits, like those you met before," Mama tells me. "You can control light as well. Something that Zeref cannot fight, for he is a primarily dark creature. He left the light a long time ago."

"You can do it, Luce," Natsu says, coming to stand next to me. I stare up at him, eyes wide. "You're the bravest person I know. Trust me, you'll save us all."

"I guess so," I mumble, looking down. "What if I fail though? I could hurt so many people."

"No you won't," Mama says. "We have a plan."

**How was it :) Let me know :)**

**So far, due to the votes, my next fic looks likely to be Gruvia, though Nalu is close behind :) Keep voting and I'll start writing soon :)**

**Till next time :)**


	24. Chapter 23- Back to the Real World

**I am so so so so sorry this took longer than usual to update! I feel so bad :( I had writers block and then actually forgot about the story for a while :/**

**But finally, here it is! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 23**

**Back to the Real World**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"That's everything you need to know," Mama says, smoothing her hands over her dress skirts. The others have gathered around her and each one nods. "Now, we just need to get you back."

"How do we do that?" Natsu asks, from his place beside me.

"There's a portal that you can use," Darren Fullbuster says.

"We can't use it, as we are already dead," Avery Scarlett says, his arms around his wife.

"But you both can, as you are alive," Mama finishes, tucking a strand if blonde hair behind her ear and smiling softly at us. "I'll take you there."

She stand up and we follow her from the cottage, waving goodbye to everyone in the room. As we walk away, I turn back in time to see the small house disappear into the white light that seems to shroud this world. I feel a slight pang in my chest, as I look away. In the short time I've been here, the small cottage felt like home. I would miss it. I look towards Mama and see her just ahead, talking to Natsu. The pink haired boy in blushing and I tilt my head, wondering what they could possibly be talking about.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I walk along next to Queen Layla, aware of Lucy a little way behind. I'm about to turn and tell her to hurry up when the Queen speaks.

"Treat her well, Natsu," she says, her voice soft. "My daughter has been through a lot and I do not want her to end up broken-hearted."

"I would never hurt her," I tell her, my voice devoid of any hesitation.

"I know, child. I can tell you love her," Layla laughs. I blush and scratch the back on my neck.

"I guess I do," I mumble. She laughs and I smile slightly. "You're not going to be mad at m for that, right?"

"Course not, but I will say this much. If you hurt my little girl in anyway, I promise to haunt you from the grave," she says, her voice still as sweet as before. I gulp and look away, just enough to see Lucy at the corner of my eye. She walks just behind us, though I doubt she can hear what we are saying.

"I think you would have to beat Erza and Levy to it," I say, slightly breathless. The light of this world catches the side of Lucy's face, lighting it up like a halo. She looks amazing. "The would kill me if I hurt her."

"You are very right. Those girls care a lot about Lucy," Layla laughs. She looks back at her daughter and smiles. "Lucy, hurry up, you can't keep the world waiting any longer."

"Yes, Mama," Lucy calls back, laughing. I hear her pick up her pace and soon she is walking beside me. She smiles brightly up at me and I grin back, my face heating up again.

"It will be good to get home," I say, looking forward and away from her eyes. "I miss the food."

"You always think with your stomach, don't you?" Lucy giggles. I laugh and playfully punch her arm. She responds by sticking hert tounge out and grinning at me.

"You got a problem with that?" I laugh, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She freezes for a minute and I'm afraid I've crossed a line, but then she leans into me, laughing.

"I didn't say that," she says, prodding my side with her finger. I yelp, pulling away and she bursts out laughing. I glare at her, trying to contain a laugh, but this only sets her off again.

"You're mean, Luce," I say, finally laughing. She giggles, looking at me with bright eyes. I stare back, a soft smile on my face.

"What?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," I say, still smiling and looking away.

"Are you two coming or not?" Layla shouts from up a head. Lucy grins at me and breaks into a run. I follow her moments later, watching her hair trail back in the breeze. I would tell her, just not yet.

**Levy P.O.V**

"She's not dead, Levy," Gajeel says, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Look, she's breathing. So is the pink haired idiot. You need to calm down."

After the blinding white light disappeared, we all arrived in what seamed to be a cell block. One of the cells was open and inside, Lucy and Natsu where lying. And I broke down. I ran straight for Lucy, pulling her too me and sobbing into her hair. I thought she was dead. Evidently, I over reacted a bit.

"Juvia think's Gajeel is right, Levy," Juvia says, her voice breathy. "Juvia can see Natsu breathing. It must be the same with Lucy."

I pull away and stare down at my best friends face, lifting a hand to place it below her nose. Sure enough, a light tickle of air brushes against my skin. Okay, good, she's alive. I can calm down now. Why am I still freaking out? Oh yeah...

"Why are they unconscious?" I blurt out, turning to look at Gajeel. He stares back, eyes burning, and frowns.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," he growls, standing up. "Don't worry, Shrimp, we'll help them."

I nod and look back down at Lucy's sleeping face, just in time to see her brown eyes flutter open. I gasp and stare at her, as she blinks up at me. Her eyes look confused for a moment before they widen and she sits up, almost bashing her head off mine.

"Levy!" she yelps, flinging her arms around me. I sob, burrowing into her neck, and let the tears flow. She's okay. Thank god she's okay. "Where's Natsu?"

She pulls away, her eyes scanning the are around us. She stares at Natsu, not blinking, until she sees him move. She up before I can stop her, and scrambling along the floor until she's sitting next to him. I hear him groan and mumble her name, just before she pulls him up and hugs him.

"Thank god," Gray groans, sinking to the floor. I stare at my two friends, totally confused but happy at the same time.

"Em, care to explain?" Jellal says, staring at the two. Lucy pulls back and turns to us, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that might be best," Natsu chuckles, standing up and pulling the blonde with him. "Do you want to or will I?"

"I'll do it. It is mostly about me," Lucy answers, turning to look at us straight on. "I guess I should start from the beginning That means telling out about my ancestors and about the power that slept within me for years."

I like a good story and I can tell this is going to be good.

**Aine P.O.V**

"This way, I think," Adan says, running ahead. I shake my head and glance at the others. Grace smiles lightly back, her hand clutched into her new reformed brothers.

"Your 'I think' gives me so much confidence," I groan, heading after him. I only get a grunt and a curse in reply. Idiot.

"You should have more confidence in him," Grace tells me, coming to walk beside me. "He has faith in you."

"I know," I whisper, blushing. "I'm just not that good at talking about how I feel. I tend just to ignore it and make a joke or snide comment."

"Don't waste your life, child," she reply, sweeping a lock of pink behind her ear. "You might not have it for ling. Trust me."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't-" I start but Grace hold up her hand, smiling gently.

"I know you weren't," she says, patting my shoulder. "I was just warning you. Tell him the truth all the time. It's the best way to live."

She holds back, as I continue to walk after Adan, letting her brother catch up. I guess I never did really tell Adan how I feel. I just kind of went with what was happening. Grace is right. I should tell him exactly what I feel. The only problem is, how do I do that?

"Guys, I found them!" Adan shouts from up ahead, causing us to take off in a sprint towards him.

We turn the corner and I gasp. Lucy and Natsu sit curled up together, the rest sitting around them. Zeref is nowhere to be found. Anila leaps past me and flings herself at Lucy. She always was affectionate. Lucy hugs her back, a soft smile on her face.

"You guys okay?" Adan asks, kneeling down beside Gray and Jellal.

"We're fine now," Natsu says, returning the hug Ani gives him. "I'm not explaining everything again and I doubt Lucy wants to either, so here's the..."

He trails off, staring behind me. I turn and see Grace, standing beside Ace, smiling at her nephew. Natsu gapes back, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Hello, Natsu," Grace says, her voice soft. "I doubt you remember me, but I remember you."

"You-you look just like my dad," Natsu whispers, his voice bouncing off the cave walls.

"That's because I'm your aunt, sweetie," she answers, before gesturing to Ace. "This is your uncle."

"I though he was a Dragon?" Gajeel blurts out, pushing Levy behind him. "And I thought you where dead."

"The Spirit King is a powerful being," Grace answers, stepping forward. "I was permitted to walk this plain again until my brother was out of evil's clutches."

"Right..." Gajeel says, eyes narrowed. "And him?" He points to the red haired man, who grins sheepishly. 7

"My sister saved me. Somehow," Ace reply's, turning to smile at his sister. The he look at Natsu, his face falling. "I am so sorry for the pain I caused our family. I never meant for this to happen and neither did your dad. But it is my fault, not his. Please, do not hate your father."

"I never did," Natsu says, standing up. "And I don't blame you. I blame Zeref and his black magic. But we can stop him. Lucy can stop him. I know she can."

We all turn to stare at Lucy, who blushes but stares back. Raising her hand to eye level, she places her palm facing up. She closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly, a small ball of golden light hovers above her open palm and I gasp. Magic. Powerful magic. I turn to my sister and she shrugs, as lost as me. The humans don't look fazed at all. They must have already been told

"Yeah, I have magic," Lucy says, closing her palm and extinguishing the light. She opens her eyes and smiles lightly at me, then at the other three. "Magic that can stop Zeref. But I'll need the help of you four."

"We'll help," Kai says, walking forward and holding out his hand. Lucy slips her hand into his and grins. "I don't know how we didn't get bored without you guys."

"Total will power, I would say," I laugh, going over and placing my hand on theirs. Adan and Ani join us, smiling. "Of course we'll help. What are friends for?"

"Thank you," Lucy whispers, her eyes tearing up. "Really, thank you."

"So what't the plan?" Elfman asks, his arm wrapped around Lisanna.

"Mama gave me one," Lucy answers, pulling her hand away. She walks over to Natsu and take his hand, seeming to not realise it. "And it will involve all of you."

**There we go :) I hope you liked it and please R&R, let me know what you think :)**

**I'm going to be writing a Gruvia fic next, as well as a possible Jerza one-shot, though I may make it longer :)**

**Till next time (I won't wait as long this time, I promise) :3**


	25. Chapter 24- A Night for Friends

**God, please don't hate me because this is so late! I am so so so so sorry! I have good reasons though! I just finished mt last year f school and I had exams, plus major writers block! Please don't hit me *hides***

**I hope it's worth the wait and R&R to let me know if I messed up anywhere. I didn't have time to edit much of it :L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 24**

**A Night for Friends**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Your mother was a smart woman, Lucy," Erza says, a soft smile on her lips. "She thought of this herself?"

"Yes, I think so," I reply, brushing my hair from my face. We sit in our makeshift tent with Juvia, Levy and Lisanna. The boy's are outside, keeping watch.

"Juvia believes that Lucy will one day become even greater than Queen Layla," the bluenette says softly, running a comb through Lisanna's soft, white hair.

"No, I'll never be like my mother," I say quickly, jerking my head around to look at her. "I will never be the Queen my mother was. I'll be my myself, a different Queen from my mother. Never greater than her but different."

"When did you get so wise?" Levy asks me, leaning against my back flipping through a book.

"Must have happened when I was in the after-world," I joke, making them laugh. I run my hands over the page in front of me, careful not to smudge the drawing I've etched into the page.

**_Flashback_**

_"You''ll have a week when you get back," Mama says, placing a hand on my knee._

_"A week?" I ask, frowning at her._

_"Yes. A week until Zeref returns," she reply's, smiling a little. "Your magic scrambled his for a while, so he won't be able to come for you until a week has passed. When you get back, you can have a day to relax. Traveling between worlds isn't that fun and your body will hate it. Over the next four days, you must make a contract with each element. This means making a contract with each guardian -and the spirits connected to them- and obtaining a charm."_

_"A charm? Why would I get a charm?" Instead of answering me, Mama reaches over and takes a small box from the table. Opening it, she reveals a silver, chain-link bracelet. Attaching each end together is a link which resembles a feather, looped through a ring._

_"Wear this, and with each contract a charm will be placed on it to signify the guardian or spirit," Mama says, taking my wrist and hooking the small chain around it. "You shall get a total of twelve spirit charms, which will look like keys. The another four, each for the guardians and their elements. These shall be small daggers, each inlaid with a different gem. Garnet for Fire. Aquamarine for Water. Jade for earth. And Moonstone for Air."_

_"Wow," I breathe, running a hand along the bracelet's smooth links._

_"On the first of the fours days, call for Adan, the guardian of earth," Mama continues, sitting back in her chair. "I do believe you have met the guardians?" I nod and she smiles._

_"Ask him to call forth his three spirits," she tells me. "Then, make a contract with each, gaining their power and trust.. On the second say do the same with Aine, the fire guardian. On the third with Anila, the air guardian. And on the fourth, and last day, do the same with Kairav, the water guardian."_

_"And the charms will just appear?" I ask, looking a little dubious._

_"No, they will give you the charm," Mama laughs, shaking her head. "If they find you worthy of their charm, that is. You do not necessarily need all of them but it would be wise. Holding all twelve Zodiac charms holds amazing power. Adding that to four elemental charms is untold power. Only our family can control such power."_

_"A-a-are you s-sure?" I stutter out, glancing around wildly._

_"Yes, child," she sighs. "You need to trust me."_

_"I do," I say. "It's me I don't trust."_

_"Luce, you'll be fine," Natsu murmurs. "And I'll be there to help you." I blush and look down, smiling, before nodding._

_"So, relax, then contracts," I say, holding up two fingers. " That's only five days, what about the other two?"_

_"One of those days will be spent equipping your friends with a means of fighting," Mama says. "Erza, Gajeel, Jellal, Elfman, Gray and Natsu will all need swords of some form. We shall provide you with those. Lisanna, Juvia and Levy will need a bow each, with arrows. I do not want those girls in the front line of fighting. They can shoot from the trees. You, my daughter will sadly be at the front line. Be careful."_

_"And the last day?" I murmur, my voice low._

_"Unlocking Ace's ability to change," Mama says. I blink at her and frown. What is she talking about? "Don't worry, you'll understand soon."_

**_Flashback End_**

Now I really did understand. Having a Dragon on our side would definitely boost out odds. Ace obviously couldn't change into a Dragon at will like Grace, so we would need to figure out how to make that happen.

"Lucy?" Levy says, turning around and resting her chin on my shoulder. I turn my head and blink at her. "What happens when this is all over? Do we just go back to normal?"

"I don't think we'll ever go back to normal again," I admit, reaching a hand up and placing it on her head. "What is normal anyway? We live in a world of magic and dragons. No, we will never have normal. But we can get on with our lives. We'll save my father and we'll all be safe."

"What if we don't come back from this island?" Lisanna whispers, pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them.

"We are coming back, Lisanna," I say, looking up at the top of the tent. "I promise you that."

"Lucy's right," Erza says, with more confidence than I feel myself. "This is not going to be our end."

I run my hand along the drawing again; small pictures of the charms I need to collect. Each tiny and beautiful. All holding untold power. I was in for one hell of an adventure but I'm not scared. I have my friends with me. I have Natsu. I don't think I have anything to worry about.

Natsu P.O.V

"Would you quite pacing? You're making me nervous," Gray grumbles, grabbing my arm and pulling me down beside him. "She's fine. She's in the tent with the girls. We are out here keeping watch. Breathe!"

"I know, I know," I say, running a hand through my hair. I've probably made it messier than it usually is. "Just, after everything, I worry that I might lose her."

"Have you told her yet then?" Jellal asks, walking past with canteens full of water. He passes them out and collapses against a tree, looking at me through his blue hair.

"Told her what?" I ask, confused. I blink at him as he sighs and shakes his hand.

"You are such an idiot," Gajeel mumbles, placing his head in his hands.

"What did you say, you metal studded freak?!" I shout, leaping up.

"Would you lot shut up!?" A loud screech comes from the tent and Erza's scarlet head pops out of the tent door. We all shudder and take a step back as she glares at us.

"Hai!" With a nod, she disappears back into the tent, leaving us clutching each other.

"I love her but she scares me," Jellal mutters, looking shaken.

"No kidding," Gray says, coming out from behind a tree.

"She's the man," Elfman says, causing us all to shake our heads. That man is weird.

"Anyway, like I was saying, you should tell her," Jellal says.

"Tell her what?" I ask, my voice raising. Gray tells me to shut up, casting a fearful look at the tent. I shudder but stare at Jellal.

"Are you serious? You really have no clue what I mean," he says, eyes wide. I keep quiet and just stare at him. "You're in love with Lucy, you should tell her, idiot!"

"Oh, that," I say, looking down.

"Wait, what?" Gajeel shouts. We all glare at him but it's too late. The demon heard him.

"I thought I told you idiots to be quiet," Erza says, stepping out from the tent and placing her hands on her hips. Even in her *cough* cute *cough* nightshirt, she's still scary.

"Erza, leave them alone," a soft voice says. The tent door opens once again and Lucy steps out. Her night dress barely reaches her knees and the shawl around her shoulder barely conceals what the nightdress is doing to her chest. I blush and look away; anywhere but at her.

"Lucy, they are keeping you up. You need to rest," Erza says. I turn to see her smiling at Lucy. Seriously? She can go from scary to sweet in a second.

"I'm fine, Erza, seriously," Lucy says, placing a hand on Erza's shoulder and smiling. "I'd rather sit out here and talk to everyone, honestly. I don't think I could sleep."

"Very well," the red head says, sounding cautious. She then leans forward and whispers in Lucy's ear. Lucy nods, face turning pink, and slips back into the tent.

"What was that about, Erza?" Jellal asks, standing and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"It's unimportant. Though, you may want to make that fire bigger," she says, nodding to our poor excuse of a fire.

"I can fix that." Aine jumps down from a tree nearby, followed by the other fours guardians.

With a flick of her writs, the fire blooms higher. The clearing is suddenly dowsed in heat and everyone moves closer to source. I notice how the space beside me is left empty and I try not to glare at everyone.

"Oh, that's lovely," Levy says, exiting the tent, followed by Juvia and Lisanna. Levy immediately sits on Gajeel's lap and tucks her head under his chin.

"Glad to hear it," Aine laughs from her place next toe Adan, who's tossing a rock in the air. "Would you stop that?"

"You going to make me?" Adan smirks, still tossing the rock. A small burst of flame shoot the rock right out the air and Aine's laugh rings through the clearing.

"I think that was a yes," Lisanna giggles, reaching over to grab the singed rock.

"So where are Ace and Grace?" Jellal asks, pulling Erza down so that her back leans into his chest.

"Reconciling," Kairav says, pointing towards the forest. "We left them to patch things up." Anila nods as he says this. I kind of wish we could hear her voice, after all she has done for us.

"They need it, I think," a soft voice says beside me. I whip round and come face to face with Lucy. She smiles softly at me, before turning and smiling at Kai. "It's a lot to get over."

"Yeah, no kidding," I mumble, causing her to giggle. I look at her and notice that she's changed. That must of been what Erza was saying. Her knee length blue dress is a lot more appropriate for sitting out here. Wait, why do I care? Oh yeah...

"Oi, Natsu, quit daydreaming," Gray says, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I say, looking over at him. He snickers and shakes his head.

"Fire wood. Now." He stands up and look at me expectantly.

"You can't tell me what to do, Shirtless!" I shout, nodding to his bare chest.

"What the-?!" He turns around and grabs his discarded shirt, quickly pulling it on. "And I wasn't tell you, Erza gave us the job."

I look at said red head and gulp as she glares at me, nodding her head to the forest. I jump of and run after Gray, who's already disappeared into the forest. It doesn't take me a second to catch up with him. I walk silently just behind him, every now and then reaching down to grab a branch from the ground.

"You need to be less obvious," Gray says suddenly, stopping and turning. His grins a little, raking a hand through is jet black hair. "You're going to blow it if you don't."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I grumble, turning away and scooping up a pile of dry wood.

"Sure you don't," Gray laughs, picking up a log from the ground. "I'm just saying. I've known Lucy all my life and I can tell she liked you. Just don't hurt her. You'll have more than me to face if you do."

I snort lightly, rolling my eyes at him. "Thanks for the warning, Stripper."

"Hot head," he shouts, glaring at me.

I simply laugh, glad to get his attention off my feelings. It was so not the time for that.

**Levy P.O.V**

"...and then he fell of the ladder, straight into the pond below," Jellal laughs, finishing his story. We all in is laughter, letting in echo through the clearing like music.

"It wasn't that funny," Gajeel groans, burying his face in my shoulder. I giggle and rest my head on his, our fingers interlocked.

"I'm afraid is was old friend," the blue haired man announces, smiling.

"Juvia thought it was funny too," the pale girls says, staring off into the forest where Gray disappeared.

"Wait, you saw that!" Gajeel yelps, looking up. Juvia nods, turning to face him, a slow smile gracing her soft features.

"As did Lucy and Lisanna," she says, pointing to the girls in question. The both grin evilly, a glint in their eyes.

"We where at the top tower, looking for something for me to paint," Lucy says, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "It just so happened we looked out of the window in time to see. I don't think I've laughed so much in my life."

Again, laughter fills the clearing and I sigh contently. It's nice, after everything, to have this. Like some small family I never knew I had.

"Oh whatever," Gajeel says, pouting. I give him a quick kiss, causing his face to turn a light shade of pink. But he smiles, which is what I wanted.

"Fire wood has arrived," Gray shouts, emerging from the trees, Natsu a step behind. Both carry a large bundle of wood, which they drop next to the fire.

"That didn't take long," Erza accused, glaring.

"It's a forest, Erza," Lisanna points out, smiling. "Wood litters the whole place." The red head mutters to herself but agrees.

Gray flops down beside Juvia, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, while Natsu sits beside Lucy. His face is scrunched up and annoyed, leading me to believe Gray had a word with him.

"Is there any food left?" I ask, looking around. Elfman reaches behind him and tosses me a bag. I catch it and peer inside, eyes lighting up when I see rolls of bread nestled at the bottom. And not just any rolls; chili rolls made in my home town. "Oooh, yum!"

I pull one out and hand the bag to Gajeel, who takes one too before passing it on. He examines it before taking a bite, eyes widening at the taste. "What the heck is this?"

"Chili Rolls, made with chili flakes and chili flour," I say thickly, my mouth full. "They make them in the town I come from."

"Ah, that explains your reaction them," he laughs, finishing his roll. "Well that was interesting but I liked it." I grin at him, fighting the urge to throw my arms around him.

"Ne, Levy?" Lucy asks, causing me to look away from those deep red eyes.

"Yes?"

"Does your Mother know about the fact that you and Gajeel are now a thing?" I stare at her, noticing the glint in her usually gentle brown eyes.

"Em, no," I mutter, glaring at me co called best friend.

"Oh dear," she chuckles. I shudder and turn to Gajeel while smiles back.

"Scared to tell her, are we Shrimp?" he muses, playfully nudging my arm.

"No! Of course not!" I say shrilly, outraged. Well, maybe I was a bit. Gajeel isn't exactly the type of man my Mother wanted me to be with but she would have to deal with it. I love him. "She's just going to take some convincing is all."

"Fair enough," Gajeel muttered before turning away. His eyes are slightly sad. I guess he's as worried about how my Mother will react to him.

"Hey," I whisper, placing my hand on his cheek, "we're in this together, no matter what happens." He smiles and brushes his lips across my forehead.

It couldn't end that badly, could it?

**There we go, hope you all liked it! R&R please and feel free to message me if you have any questions or even ideas for the story :)**

**Till next time :3**


End file.
